Total Drama: Happy Outcast Life!
by Seven Alice
Summary: Have ever though about the outcasted characters in every Total Drama? And why there's so many of them, but they never fit? Fear not! This season is going to be about every odd, weird, outcasted character that may come to your mind! Let's all be a family! SYOC closed, warning, sensitive themes like blood, gore and horror will be present!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

_There once was an idea. An idea involving the total Drama reality for a few reasons... It was the idea of applying an specific thematic to said reality show. Can you guess which one?_

_It wasn't about superheroes, neither it's about it being in a school, neither it was about a revival involving the original challenges; not at all... They're all overly used and abused, despite that they're actually good ideas that lead to an interesting reality show._

_Nope, this idea I'm talking about is something more drastic, involving the stereotypes/labels the contestants often get._

_Again, is not about manipulative contestants like Heather, neither is about rock stars because there are many of these around! Is about something common, yet... Rare._

_I'm talking about the outcasts._

_Yes, there are many contestants all around, whose labels state that they're outcasts, or their personality drives people to Outcast them for a reason or another! Like, they look different, or have weird likes, some of them are obsessed or have weird kinks or maybe they just got apart from the society because they felt misunderstood. These kind of people that prefer to hide in the shadows and pay no mind to the society, but let's admit it; we all yearn for company and being understood and accepted._

_Differences aside, people that suffer in loneliness or have deep complexes, or maybe people that are just a bit out of the ordinary... Like a vampire or something like that... They all are unique and often underestimated despite their actual value._

_So, why not gather them all over? Why not create a total Drama where they all can be together and bond like a family? A total Drama where everyone fights over the money, but end getting an even more valuable prize- true friendship. A family no matter how you see it. That's one great idea! And Noble as well, when else you'll get this chance? Even supernatural contestants may be allowed because they may be outcasted as well; something mild... Like someone with cat ears or a small vampire. They all will be accepted in this big family!_

_That's why, today I'm presenting you this great idea, total Drama executives! Think about it, I can be the host! I'm an Outcast myself, though I have no idea why. People often say that I'm a manipulative bastard because I trick them sometimes... They're so silly! I'm totally fit for a host, and also I'll father every Outcast children that joins this reality show! I always wanted a family, with my adorable colleague- oh, I can't wait for this idea of mine to become a reality!_

_Waiting anxiously for your response_

_Regards, Fran T._

And just like that, the E-mail was finished and sent to the executives behind the total Drama Reality. The person previously writing it was the boy who came up with the idea of the Outcast thing; his name is Fran, like you probably guessed by reading his ramblings about an Outcast family... Cute, but pretty unrealistic to think that these shitty executives will even spare a glance to his E-mail.

Still he was hopeful, and so after sending the thing he just stared at the screen of his laptop. Not like he had anything better to do... As stated before he's an Outcast himself, both due his looks and his "work". What kind of work? He's an artist scamming people, feigning cutesy and ignorance and being all charming like a sweet boy, you have to be careful because he can be manipulative and tricky as hell.

And talking about looks, despite being 19 he still looks young, with his hair being a clear blonde that looks like white, and somewhat creepy red eyes. But the thing that stands out the most is the fact that he's got both his hands, arms and neck wrapped in bandages, and many band aids on his cheeks; most of them being hidden by his dark trench coat. Guess that's what a dangerous work does to you.

No matter, he still is not alone; he's got his colleague and friend, Kafka. He's nice and all if you consider the fact that Kafka is not human.

Yeah, minor supernatural things are something Fran often sees around- even if they're a made up of his mind. Right now, Kafka stepped into the room to see Fran with his eyes glued to the laptop, if he does that the whole day they might as well become boiled eggs. Thing that worried Kafka.

"Fran? Are you okay?"

At the sudden, soft voice; Fran turned his head to look at his little Kafka. Little because the thing is literally a TALKING BEETLE. About the size of a regular teddy bear, it (he?) is indeed a weird beetle, completely black in color, with many small feet that he uses to move around, and to our surprise it does have a face... With big eyes and a cat-like mouth and nose, except that instead of cat ears it's got a pair of horns. Let's just say that Kafka is a failed experiment of sorts... but still is Fran's best friend and partner... He's usually the one who talks some sense into Fran, his personality being a bit shy, soft and somewhat naive but still caring for his friend.

Finally, Fran closed the laptop and turned his full attention to his dear Kafka.

"I'm more than okay, Kafka! Once the executives accept my idea, we'll be able to build the family we've always wanted!"

He said, stars in his eyes and voice full of confidence as he kneeled beside his beetle buddy and lifted him- yes, him. Kafka is male, in his own standards.

"That's good to hear! But... What if they don't like your idea?"

Asked Kafka, bringing the elephant in the room... Suddenly the smile in Fran's face changed into one full of malice, light disappearing from his eyes.

"Then I'll just have to infiltrate and steal the copyrights... or maybe I can just blackmail the executives, I've got a few dirty secrets that I'm sure they wouldn't want to come out to light... In any case, we'll make this reality no matter what"

Kafka looked at him with surprise and worry, and something we can't quite make out in that face of his.

"Fran! That's not good, these things are illegal!"

In return, Fran only waved his hand like brushing aside the worries.

"Robbing banks is illegal as well, but people do it anyways! I'm just trying to reach an agreement with these guys without resorting to blackmail or violence, after all money has no meaning for me if we can't build our family"

Saying this, Fran hugged the bug closer to himself... Despite its looks, Kafka is actually squishy like gelatin or a water pillow! Hugging him must felt good. Now, Kafka had nothing to argument against the blonde's logic.

"I... Guess it's okay, if everything is for the sake of creating a family"

He enjoyed how the human hugged him, smiling all the way and picturing what would be to have the family Fran promised him. However, something came to his mind.

"Oh! When the idea gets accepted, how're you gonna call the reality show?"

Fran didn't need to be told twice. He already had everything pictured in his mind, surrounded by many Outcast children to love and care for.

"Total Drama... Happy Outcast Life!"

A/N: Heya! It's me again (?) and I've got a pretty unconventional SYOC story. Why? Because I seemingly can't do anything simple (screw you, Seven Alice!)

Something that caught my attention is that, all over my long life in this fandom, I've seen a variety of OCs with the label "The Outcast" that are incredibly different and diverse, there are also the OCs whose traits and approach is pretty different and prompts them to be outcasted for a reason or another. So! Why not gather them all, and create a cutie family?

What I'm looking for this SYOC, is pretty weird, diverse and different OCs that are shunned from their peers but want a place to belong. Like OCs with weird looks, or creepy personalities or kinks, or complexes, or characters that are outright weird and insane and don't make sense at all! Don't be afraid to send overly sexual characters, or masochistic people, or awkward people or characters with a completely weird and unreasonable anatomy! Also characters with some hardcore traumas and phobias, or an edgy back story are completely cool to add on.

I want diverse characters, people! Send me a bunch or weirdos to work with! Also I'll accept characters with some supernatural tinges, but nothing too hardcore. Something mild, like a vampire who can only fly and drink blood, or a zombie controlled by a parasite or someone with cat or dog ears and tail, that would be amazing as well but please don't overdo it.

Also something important is that I may not be able to update this very often, since I've got my other fic "Total Drama: Cosmic Colapse"... I AM REALLY SORRY, JUST COULDN'T GET THIS IDEA OUTTA OF MY HEAD!

And the rules! Because there always are rules:

#1: No Mary Sues or Gary Stus, honestly annoying and incredibly boring to work with.

#2: I'm asking for the best weirdos this society has to offer, so, be creative and diverse! I'm looking for 14 weirdos; 7 males and 7 females. You can send two characters! One male and one female; app is on my profile for all your copy and paste needs.

#3: Supernatural is admitted, but only to some extent. It's mostly for the appearance, though a few abilities are allowed; KEEP IT MILD! Not something overpower that may give you a completely unfair advantage, some simple powers like flying or having animal instincts are okay.

#4: Sorry guests, characters only via PM. That way is easier for me.

#5: I know I'm asking for weird people, but I still want them to have personalities I can work with. Not completely insane characters, I want them to have rational fears and realistic traits. The more fleshed out, the better!

#6: Please use my app and fill it completely, any extra info is pretty much appreciated ;) also please be detailed! Don't fill every field with like, three words. The more complex the better! Honestly, the reason I'll probably reject characters is because they're not detailed enough.

#7: I'm sure a few too many of you just skipped the intro and went straight to the app, didn't you? Or maybe you just read the rules? Anyhow, please read both the intro and rules! It's important!

#8: WARNING! this story will probably include sensitive themes such as blood, murder, gore, body horror, psychological horror, cannibalism, pedophilia, incest, mentions of mind disorders, cruelty against animals, sexual references, mentions of rape, verbal abuse, physical abuse/torture, sadism, masochistic characters, black comedy, distorted views of love and reality, twisted minds, weird paraphilias, traumas, phobias, self mutilation and more. Not every character is gonna die, but there's a chance that some of them die or get gravely injured or traumatized. If you're not comfortable with any of that, that's okay. If you still want to participate, welcome to the Happy Outcast family!

#9: If you get accepted, please review to let me know if I'm doing a good job with your OCs, you can't also shoot me a PM anytime. Otherwise I'll think you're not interested, and your character will either get the booth or something worse...

#10 Please, the constructive criticism is appreciated but it would make me sad to receive flames :( this story is supposed to be different from anything else ever seen, so please respect that!

#11 Why are there so many rules?!

#12 If you read both the intro and rules, leave a comment saying "I'm a Happy Outcast child!"

Now, Le app~

Full Name:

Label/Stereotype: (Be ORIGINAL)

Species: (Normally human, if you're a vampire or an hybrid or something else note it here)

Age: (Age range is 12-19)

Gender: (male, female, or undefined. In case of undefined, state which pronoun)

Sexuality: (Everything is welcome. Literally, if you mate with beetles that's okay with Fran and Kafka)

Personality: (The most detailed possible.)

Bio: (Be descriptive, you can go crazy and make something super edgy or sad or cool or whatever, make it explain why your character is outcasted)

~Appearance~

Physical Appearance: (Include: Body shape, how tall they're, skin color, hair color and style, any oddity of your appearance may be written down there, including tattoos and scars)

Normal Clothes: (Their everyday clothes that they use in almost every episode)

Formal Clothes: (The fancy clothes that they use when going to balls or other formal events.)

Swimsuit: (Self explanatory.)

~Interactions~

What kind of people would be their friends?:

What kind of people would be their enemies?:

Opinion of Fran, the host:

Opinion of Kafka, the co-host:

The prize is ten million dollars! What are you going to do with them?

~Personal Stuffs~

Strengths: (Max.3)

Weakness: (Min.2)

Likes:

Dislikes:

Abilities: (only apply if you're not human, don't make them overpowered. Keep it mild!)

Dreams/Goals:

Fears/Phobias:

Reasons for being an Outcast: (explain thoroughly why you're outcasted, why are you rejected and casted aside from the society? Which weird traits drove you to be rejected?)

Opinion about building a Happy Outcast Family: (Fran's goal is to create a family with all his Happy Outcast children, for them all to bond and feel accepted despite their differences. What's your OC's opinion on that? Do you find that cute? Weird? A waste of time?)

What's your character's opinion about killing? What would drive them to commit homicide? (would they kill? If so, why? Maybe they are in a dangerous situation, or maybe they would do it in order to protect someone? Or maybe just for the sake of killing? Or they'd rather be killed?)

Relevant Person: (please list a person who has/had an important role in your character's life. It may be someone you care about, someone you CARED about, or maybe someone who left an emotional scar/trauma in your character. If there's more than one, list them as well)

~Romance~

Open to a romantic relationship?: (Yes/No)

If yes with who?: (Optional, only if you say yes to the above question. Be descriptive, since there's a lot of weird crap out there)

Species Barrier: (Would your character fall in love for someone of a different species? Like an hybrid or something)

~Others~

Hello my Outcast child! It's me, Fran! Your host and someone you can count on! Tell me, What's your opinion about being an Outcast? Are you sad about it? Do you want to fit in? Or do you hate the society and prefer to be on your own?

Hi! I'm Kafka... The co-host...! What's your opinion about the, eh... Supernatural beings? Are you uncomfortable with them? Or do you have an open mind?

Anything Else?: (Optional, Anything that I forgot to ask for or that I need to know about your character.)

Audition Tape: (Important, don't neglect it as it may allow me to see your character in action. I'll publish the audition tapes for everyone to see, but obviously your character won't be aware of that.)

And that's all, folks! I'm excited to see the ideas you come up with :)


	2. Chapter 2: Le Papillon Immortel

It had been a few weeks ever since our gracious pair of Outcasts; Fran and his beetle friend Kafka started planning to have a grand renewal of the classic reality show: "Total Drama" although with the twist of having a cast made out of Outcasts, people shunned from society and even abnormalities of nature like Kafka himself. Fran liked to refer to them all as his Happy Outcast Children; which sounds a bit perturbed to most people, but being a family was one nice dream and so he isn't about to give up.

Not even when the shitty executives deemed his idea as an early phase of dementia and even threatened having him sent to a crazy house. A bit of an exaggerated reaction, but Fran did not mind. Not when he could easily dissuade them.

And by "Dissuade" he meant blackmail and stalk the head executives until they finally gave in. Fran is not fond of violence, being pacifist 100%... At least until he gets pissed off and has to resort to psychological torture. There's no better psychological torture than having a red eyed psycho and a giant beetle stalking you all the day, which is what Fran did for a few weeks until the executives gave up, fearing for the safety of their families and the safety of the dirty secrets they wanted to keep Fran from spilling.

The first step to prepare themselves for a Total Drama is supposed to be the island, an island like in the classic reality. Needless to say, Fran was excited beyond belief to know this... Until he was told that there would be no island this time. WHAT. THE. FUCK.

Unlike Discovery Channel led us to believe, islands do not grow in trees; not everyday an island is found in the middle of the sea and is not like the executives are gonna pull an entire island out of their asses. Fran wanted to argue that the latest reality show: Total Drama Cosmic Colapse had a brand new island, but in the end just accepted his fate.

So, Fran wanted an island but Seven Alice disagreed.

Instead, the executives had a brilliant idea that Fran would not resist; they offered him to have his Total Drama be more like world tour, but instead of an airship they gave him a blimp where the Outcast children would be happy and live- at least until they freaked out and started killing each other and killed Fran and Kafka in the process. Thing that the executives dearly hoped for, but little they knew that they were walking directly into Fran's trap. The red eyed blonde wouldn't have been happier to know that he and his Happy Outcast children could just board on the blimp and fly away from the cruel world that outcasted all of them... That manipulative little shit.

(A blimp, or non-rigid airship, is an airship (dirigible) or barrage balloon without an internal structural framework or a keel. Unlike semi-rigid and rigid airships (e.g. Zeppelins), blimps rely on the pressure of the lifting gas (usually helium, rather than hydrogen) inside the envelope and the strength of the envelope itself to maintain their shape. In other words, more interesting than a common plane. Info taken from Wikipedia, because Wikipedia knows everything)

It didn't take long enough for the executives to show him the brand new blimp.

"It's hugeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

Exclaimed both Fran and Kafka, marveling upon seeing the blimp in all the grace and magnificence. It was decorated by a pastel pink tartan pattern and read: "Total Drama: Happy Outcast Life!" In somewhat wry letters. Still, you can say for sure that our host loves it already.

Accompanying him and Kafka was the head executive of Total Drama; mostly because no one else wanted that spot. Her name was unknown but everyone referred to her as Seven Alice; a girl who probably was too small for her age.

"It's already equipped with all your needs for a Total Drama, however... We still need a name for it"

Suggested the girl, catching Fran's attention again. Though she kept her distance... Kafka was cute but Fran stalked her for weeks until she pulled her shit together to agree into making this reality. No wonder she was scared. But luckily for her, right now the only thing they needed was a name to label the blimp, a cool name for the matter.

Putting a hand to his chin, Fran was deep in though...

"Hmmmm... It's pink, so... What about "The Jigglypuff"? how does that sound?"

He finally came up with an idea that seemed fantastic in his mind, Kafka beaming as well.

"Sounds really nice...!"

The beetle and Fran were pleased, but once again Seven Alice disagreed.

"It can't be. That's already the name of a Pokémon, we may get sued"

And that left both host and co-host deflated. Though, Fran was already thinking up something else.

"...Then, since it's huge let's name it "The Colossus Titan"! Like in Shingeki no Kyojin: Attack on Titan!"

He tried again, never losing his excitement and hugging Kafka since the beetle seems to agree with him in this. Gotta admit that was one cool name.

"I like it. I mean, it's simple but effective!"

They both seemed good with that, but Seven Alice shook her head, arms crossed.

"Thanks to the copyrights, we'll have to pay an astronomical fee for using such a name. Think of something else"

And there she goes again. Both Host and Co-host never quite giving up, trying to muster a new idea that wasn't coming up. To be honest, had Fran known he had to name the blimp, he would have made a list before coming.

"What about "The Crystal Gem"...?"

Both Kafka and Seven stared at Fran, kind of realizing that he had no inspiration for original names right now. The next one to talk was Kafka, being held by the blonde he was sensing how Fran's brain was probably about to melt if he kept thinking so deeply.

"Maybe we could take a look inside the blimp to get some ideas"

The beetle said in a soft voice, and Fran beamed at that. Receiving a nod from Seven, they proceeded inside the blimp; crossing the marvelous and tall doorstep and taking their first glance at the inner part of the blimp. It held a pretty decor, much like the external part the walls had a pastel pink and white tartan pattern, giving it a clear look while the part that connected with floor was caramel brown. A red, velvety carpet covered said floor and above their heads there were many brilliant chandeliers, hanging and swinging dangerously from the ceiling but providing a starry and dreamy light that kept the whole corridor bright.

The walls had many framed pictures of previous Total Drama seasons, like the campers from first season after they fell into the water when trying to take a group photo during the first episode of the first season. There were also pictures and selfies of Chris and the chef, the campers singing during world tour; and last but not least, a picture of the unlikely cast, host and co-host of Total Drama Cosmic Colapse. Seven Alice's personal favorite.

"How lovely the Oshare decor! Though, I asked for the place to be blood red... But pink is nice as well. Did you know that pink color reduces the amount of stress in people?"

Stated Fran, matter of factly to an impressed Kafka. He loved impressing the beetle with his knowledge, which is very vast but still he can't muster a fucking name for the blimp. Who knows why the hell he wanted the place to be blood red...

They both wandered through the long corridor, eventually reaching a large place that immediately caught their attention; labeled as the meeting room. Not only was that place supposed to be for meetings and reunions, it was the designed spot for the elimination ceremony much to Fran's chagrin. He simply couldn't bear the though of letting go of his future Outcast children!

Said room looked kinda like the classroom of some University; with upper seats that went down and down until reaching where the chalkboard and the teacher's desk should be, in our case there was a podium where the host is supposed to state who gets immunity and who's utterly screwed, finito, bye bye. Unlike the outer corridor, the walls there had a baby blue tartan pattern instead of pink. There were also a few pods containing small flowers all around; that was a detail Fran purposefully asked for. It kept certain airs of elegance, and the beautiful flowers have always been gifts of nature; creating an innocent, nice environment. That's exactly what said flowers symbolized; the clear white Magnolias spoke of something natural, love for what's natural and it's undeniable purity; as well as being a symbol of life. The other flowers that could be seen were purplish blue and pretty small, one little branch holding a whole bunch of them. These were Forget-me-nots, expressing true love that goes far beyond despair and grief. The chandelier hanging from the ceiling was big and shining, but its ornamented beauty couldn't be compared to that of these young flowers. However, Fran noticed something.

"Hey, look over there"

Fran pointed at the podium once they peeked inside the meeting room and their eyes wandered all over the area. There was a laptop there, Seven probably left it before.

"Oh... Maybe the mistress forgot it?"  
Asked the beetle mostly to himself, referring to Seven Alice but failing to notice how Fran smiled wryly upon seeing this as their chance.

"Say, do you want to see the audition tapes we already have?"

The blonde asked, Kafka seemingly hesitant on the matter.

"What if the mistress gets angry? I mean, it's her laptop and there may be private stuff there..."

Fran shook his head, unconvinced and already grabbing Kafka so they could take a peek into the many tapes that already arrived. Not like Seven could say anything, she was too scared by Fran to even complain.

"I'm sure she doesn't mind, let's go!"

And with that, they were already beside the podium and fiddling with the laptop to see the many auditions they have received- setting aside the many folders with info and plans for Total Drama Cosmic Colapse. Fran didn't take long in finding the videos, all of them looked so different and interesting! Both Kafka and him feeling in awe, it was difficult to choose one.

"This one seems interesting..."

Voiced the blonde, clicking in a random video.

Full Name: Samantha Louise Cooper Label/Stereotype: The Awkward Bipolar

Audition Tape:

The camera opened up -slowly at that- to a girl who seemed to be sitting, writing something and talking to herself.

"Andsoastheylivedom-"

She began speaking in a very rapid tone, barely acknowledging the camera. She looked up and threw the journal across the room before realizing what it was.

"Oh hey, sorry you had to see that," She said quickly.

"I'm Samantha and..."

She begins slowing down her speech and starts looking downward. What a quick mood change.

"I understand if you don't accept."

With a moody sigh she goes to reclaim the journal only to stop halfway through.

"What...?" She blinked before looking at the camera.

"Um...sorry about that," She smiled sheepishly.

"Anyway pick me...I guess..."

Audition Tape end.

"She's very cute, but I think..."

Kafka was about to say something but trailed off, seeing how Fran was focused in the frozen image of the video; featuring the girl named Samantha, she had a pretty but a bit somber face as well as such a slender figure with these bright and blue/green eyes, and the straight brown hair that swings back and forth with her hurried movements. Fran was mostly focused in the moment she got rid of the journal; Poor journal.

"...Fran?"  
Asked the curious beetle, noting how his partner was trying to look at the video from every possible angle. After a moment, the blonde just let out one deflated sigh and realized how Kafka was staring.

"Sorry, I got intrigued by her journal. I think I recognized the words she was reading... Like I've heard or read them before"

Let out Fran, putting a goofy scowl as he was deep in though, trying to pinpoint where did he read these words before. Hard to know when you're an avid reader, not only in the field of fantasy and romance but also of the scientific theory. However, a though struck his mind like a lighting bolt.

"Maybe... Maybe she's that famous fanfiction author we love so much?!"

He said in a hurried, excited tone and with stars in his red eyes. Obviously this prompted Kafka to gasp upon the possibility of meeting the fanfiction author they both admire so much.

"D-Do you really think so? After all she's such a famous person..."

Kafka was unsure, not really wanting to believe that such a talented person would become one of their children, however Fran just nodded quickly in return. Unlike his friend, he seemed confident without a trace of doubt.

"My guts are telling me that she is the one, and as such we must get an autograph no matter what!"

He said, pulling out of his jacket a notepad and a pen, ready to get his autograph. And to our surprise, out of nowhere Kafka was also holding a pen with his small fangs and a notepad over his head! Seems like these two are more than ready.

"Your guts would never lie, so I'll be ready for anything...!"

Kafka tried to sound determined, Fran as well and seemingly proud of having elicited such a reaction.

"That's the spirit! Let's see the next one to know what else we need to be ready for!"

And so, the blonde clicked in another random video; determined to know more about these children (?) and their general aura, that way he'll be able to deal with them and make them feel accepted and received. There's nothing worse than feeling like you are in a place where you don't belong, after all.

Full Name: Kalza Mori Label/Stereotype: The Dark Chronicler

Audition Tape:

The camera turns on in an extremely dark room, lit with only four candles on the floor which dimly illuminate a cryptic magic circle. Kalza lights another candle, holding it up to her face. She walks with it to a desk, setting it down, then she pulls out her large grimoire; with purple covers, gold designs, and dark brown bindings. She flips to a blank page and begins to write, narrating her writing aloud.

"Today I test the little-known Iumjyora Tkalteydactri seance… it is time to discover whether or not the beliefs surrounding this ritual are truly supernatural in nature. While my research has not yet been fruitful, no amount of failure can dissuade me from my drudging march towards the truth."

Kalza puts the pen down and retrieves the candle. She returns to the circle, chanting a long, complicated monologue in an unidentifiable language. At the end, she jabs an ornate knife into the middle of her hand, shuddering with a smile, and lets the blood from her hand put out the candle she holds.

A few minutes pass. Nothing happens.  
Then, out of nowhere, a door opens, and light shines into the room. Impulsively, Kalza yells,

"Cretin!"

The random man who opened the door sees her hand with a knife jammed almost through it, and freaks out.

"Wh-what the hell? What's going on in here!?"

Kalza smirks, lowering her eyes, grinning, and taking the knife out of her hand.

"...Wanna find out?"

The man screams and flees. An appropriate reaction.

Kalza returns to what she was doing, with the light pouring through the door to show her.

"Another… failure,"

she complains monotonously. She forces the knife the rest of the way through her hand, shivering delightfully, before taking it out and dropping it on the ground.

"But I do have a backup plan this time," she remembers with a dark grin.

She returns to the desk, taking the pen in her still-bleeding hand, and once again narrates what she's writing.

"A shocking solution to my plight could come in the form of a reality TV show. Reality often lays outside of my realm of appreciation - after all, the value humanity places on itself is excessive and unwarranted, and reality television often does nothing but reaffirm this truth. However…"

Kalza looks up at the camera, and smiles.

"I said I would keep marching, regardless of the cost. And I have a fairly good feeling about this one."

She turns off the video.

Audition Tape end.

I think is needless to explain how Kafka was shivering; trying to not say anything impolite, though he was pretty scared after witnessing so much blood.

"F-Fran... She..."

The poor beetle couldn't muster anything else; however upon turning he noticed how Fran had one large, eerie smile stretched through his soft features; the blonde/white hair covering his red eyes and giving out a somber look. Like this, he seemed as eerie as the girl they just witnessed.

"She's certainly one interesting individual...!"

The blonde let out, admiring the features of the beautiful girl named Kalza; her blood red eyes just like Fran's own, her wavy black hair whose streaks of purple stand out and match with her pale skin, and her long robe which seemed to be not only black; but darker than black itself. Like a moonless night.

"You know, black robes are the best. Specially when you're pale like her... Or when you want to hide something, like my bandages!"

The blonde rambled on, he could quite relate to using such a kind of clothing since he did as well, mostly to hide the many bandages and bruises all over his body. After all, if he's gonna be a good and nice host he needs the contestants to trusts him- which would be difficult, considering that he may or may not look like a mummy. Though, Fran seriously hoped that Kalza wouldn't have to do the same. After all, she's too beautiful to keep it completely hidden.

However, he soon noticed that his dear Kafka was watching him with a completely frightened look.

"F-F-Fran...!"

"What's wrong?"

It took him a moment to realize that... His left hand was impaled by a knife; carved deep with blood already oozing from the wound on alive flesh, dripping towards the floor and staining Fran's dark clothes with Crimson. Only God knows where did that knife came from, or why in the world Fran looked so calm about it all. As if he weren't losing his precious blood every second; Kafka in other hand was as scared as he was worried.

"Oh. Oopsie"

Was the only thing Fran could muster, letting out a small, Awkward laugh. It didn't hurt that much, he was used to endure worst injures on a daily basis and as such, he was kinda numb. He guessed that Kalza could sympathize, though Kafka would never ever get used to seeing him hurt or bleeding... Dear Kafka was too innocent and cared a lot, not only for Fran but for mostly everyone- even when mostly everyone though him to be a gross giant bug that deserves nothing but to be squashed.

"Come on Kafka, don't worry your little beetle head over it. I just got in synchrony with Kalza while watching her audition tape"

He explained plainly, trying to lessen importance to the matter and pulling out the knife roughly, more dark blood streaming from his numb and now extremely pale hand, but Fran seemed perfectly okay with that; in fact he even tried to smile reassuringly towards his partner. Of course the beetle was still shivering and about to cry, unable to tear his eyes apart from the bleeding wound.

"In... synchrony...?"

Let out the Kafka, Fran nodding confidently.

"Yup, once I get in synchrony with someone I tend to repeat their actions in order to understand them better!"

Let's note that everything Fran just said is a complete and utter lie. Synchrony my ass, he just stabbed his hand absent mindedly because it seemed funny; and it WAS funny at some extent... But Kafka doesn't need to know that, lest he'll worry his little buggy head until he explodes or some stupid shit. And of course, Kafka believed the whole lie even when he's still worried.

"I see... But please do something, you're bleeding...!"

The beetle let out, trying to avert his gaze as Fran giggled and cleaned his hand with a tissue so the new wound could be wrapped in fresh bandages. Good thing he has a literal first aid kit hidden in his jacket coat, since it always comes in handy. However, they both failed to notice when the door of the meeting room opened, Seven Alice peeping her head carefully.

"Hey guys, I was thinking that maybe "The Jigglypuff" is not such a bad name... Maybe we could-"

Whatever she started talking about immediately died in her throat, the moment she looked over Fran's blood stained robe, as well as the bloody knife he still held. Damn, he looked like Jack the Ripper! Guess that's why Kafka didn't even want to look at him. And as such, the poor girl went white as a sheet; her pupils shrinking in sheer horror.

"...Oh my God! He's got a KNIFE!"  
She screamed, then turned around and ran away while waving her arms and letting out more terrified screams.

"HE'S GOT A KNIFE, HE'S GOT A KNIFE, HE'S GOT A KNIFE!"

And so the host and co-host just stared at the place from where she just left, Fran not quite understanding her fear and Kafka feeling guilty. Damn, that must be why these two have no more friends.

"...Will she be okay?"

Fran shrugged in response.

"Let's give her some space for now. Anyways, we still have many tapes to watch"

And with that, they went into watching the next one; Seven will probably be okay. She's always okay.

Full Name: Hans Svænsson Label/Stereotype: The Pyromaniac

Audition Tape:

"Hello there people, I'm here doing an audition tape to be in this new season of total Drama. I've never actually seen this show before, but after digging a little bit into it, I saw how much money is going down and decided to give it a try"

*Static*

*A small fire is lighted up in the background*

"I'm gonna go and crush this competition given how much money is going down, I know how to do some survival stuff, most of it involves fire heh heh"

*More static*

*Damn, the fire has grown*

"Why is this camera cutting my recording? after doing this, I'm gonna go and buy a better camera, oh but why? This camera is pretty fine, well of course, but it's like, the 50th time this shit goes on and turns itself off, but why you don't go and try to fix it, because it way more easi-"

*Always static*

"And there it goes again... Wait, is this still recording? Well anyway, pick me in and I will crush this, and maybe make some friends along the way..."

"Okay, how do I turn this off?... Ugh out of all the times I want it to turn it off, the shit doesn't turn off, oh well..."

*Goes away*

*The fire grows larger. Is literally an inferno*

*Static forever*

*RIP camera*

Audition Tape end.

Fran rubbed his chin quizzically, watching how the fire engulfed the background, and subsequently the poor shitty camera Hans was using. Let's offer our prayers for that camera to rest in peace.

Also there's the image of this guy Hans, whose clear white skin doesn't match with the many burns along his arms, it reminded Fran of his own bruises. Also his dark blue dyed hair was pretty cool, and the medium sized beard gave him a very iconic aspect. Certainly he's one peculiar individual like Kalza, but of course he as well has his own thing going on; I'm talking about the fire and it's ability to grow 80 times its size in the short minutes this audition tape lasted.

After a moment, Fran snapped his fingers like he just realized the secret of the universe.

"I comprehend it now"

Kafka raised an imaginary brow in curiosity due Fran's sudden serious tone; giving him the cue to explain himself.

"This meeting room... No, this whole blimp... It lacks something, and thanks to this dude Hans I just realized what it is"

Taking in his sudden epiphany, the blonde opened his arms with a confident expression, and a grin far too stretched across his face to the point it didn't look humanely possible...

"The bonfire! It's the bonfire, Kafka! We can't have a ceremony without the classic bonfire!"

He Exclaimed, already picturing the bonfire in the original total Drama (and also the computerized pixel bonfire used in Total Drama Cosmic Colapse) and Kafka just giggled a bit nervously.

"You know that a bonfire here might be dangerous..."

Despite the warning, Fran wasn't backing up from this- he was stripped from the chance of having an island! A fucking island! No way in hell he's giving up on his dreamt bonfire.

"Life itself is dangerous! The fire is synonymous of life; it means light and warmth and comfort!"

Kafka could definitely see how Fran's red eyes were glistening in conviction; not looking at him but probably looking forward an imaginary world in which he and his Outcast children enjoyed the hazardous bonfire that can (and will) destroy the whole damn blimp.

"...It also represents destruction with no boundaries, you know..."

Let out the beetle, trying to calm down his blonde friend but to no avail. He was already too into this to even reason.

"Nonsense! Didn't you see how Hans felt calm and at ease beside his own bonfire?!"

He smiled, almost as if stars twinkled and danced in his eyes... Though the beetle wasn't very convinced of such an affirmation after replaying the video, realizing how Hans ran away like a psycho, leaving the fire to engulf the camera... Incredibly calm and at complete ease? Yeah, the readers may be damned if they were to believe that.

Speaking of being damned, the moment Kafka averted his gaze Fran was gone; leaving him in the podium with the laptop.

"Fran?"

"Here!"

It didn't took him long to find Fran in the middle of the room... But suddenly he's got a bunch of wood piled and is sprawling fuel all over it! Where did he get that, or when? Guess he's always prepared, and dead serious about creating that ridiculous bonfire; his grin only growing more and more by each passing second.

"Hans will be the first Outcast child to thank me for this oh so relaxing, classy bonfire...!"

Stated him happily, Kafka about to have a panic attack for all what's worth.  
Is needless to say that no matter how much the beetle tried to stop him, Fran still created his ridiculous bonfire; the fuel on it being just enough to burn down the entire room... They managed to escape and save the laptop, the blonde having an upset-looking Kafka over his head and wondering over and over what went wrong with his bonfire idea.

The answer: he tried to create a fucking bonfire indoors. That much is obvious.

"Man, my math is shit. I calculated that the fuel plus the wood would only lit an small, harmless fire... But I guess I didn't consider the temperature of the room and the way oxygen gets bottled inside the blimp"

Fran explained mostly to himself, calmly like an scientist explaining his latest mad scheme- well, that's kind of what he's doing right now, to Kafka's chagrin.

"Fran...!"

Let out Kafka, trying to sound as upset as his anatomy allows him to... Fran was more submerged in his own thoughts, but the beetle knows exactly what to do in order to punish him.

Without a second though, Kafka used his cat-like fangs to bite Fran's head roughly; instantly making him jolt in pain. That got to be the most funny, goofy, childish and cute form of punishment in the story of planet earth and the Outcasts; but it's the only way of inflicting damage that Kafka knows.

"Eeeeek! Kafka...!"

The blonde failed his arms all around goofily, looking like a dumb as he couldn't swat Kafka away; the beetle having his fangs carved deep into his scalp. It was honestly adorable, but still hurt a whole lot!

"*Chomp* Dhat's why yuu shoud *chomp* disten do me!*

Stated Kafka angrily, chomping and bitting as roughly as he could; now what are they supposed to tell Seven Alice? That the room burned spontaneously?!

"Okay okay, sorry! I'll be good, please don't bite me anymore!"

Begged the blonde, Kafka releasing him hesitantly but still upset. He knew how much it hurt Fran to be biten, not because of the pain, but mostly due the hurt he got from just knowing that Kafka was angry at him. Rubbing his sore scalp, he watched how the beetle jumped from his head and into the floor, pouting all the way.

"That's so like you, never listening to me because you're supposed to be a know-it-all scientist..."

Let out Kafka, seriously disappointed on Fran. The red eyed boy didn't really know what to say, scratching his head absent mindedly and feeling guilty for making his beetle friend so upset... He seriously didn't mean to brag or be a know-it-all; besides he isn't an scientist anymore. Not after the failed experiment from which Kafka came to be.

Well, allegedly a failed experiment. Depends on what is your definition of "Failure"

But still, Kafka may be his experiment but is also his best friend and as such, he knows exactly what to do in order to cheer him up.

"Hey Kafka, look"

The beetle spared him a curious glare as Fran opened the laptop, showing him a new audition tape.

Name: Saber Blossom Label/Stereotype: The Aspie

Audition Tape:

The camera opens to a Japanese boy with dark hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a traditional Japanese school boy uniform. The only difference that made him not normal was the fact he had fox ears and a fox tail. He looks rather nervous, twiddling his thumbs. There is a soothing voice from behind the camera.

"Come on, sweetie. Don't be shy. Tell them who you are."

The boy calmed down a little, giving a smile to the camera.

"Um...My name is...Saber Blossom. I would... like to sign up." He rocked his legs back and forth.

"I have a lot of good plans to make the family happy. Well,... I'm not sure if... they will like it. Like, what if they start laughing at them or... they try to change them. Mother? I think the battery's dying."

The mother realized it and sets it down to find them. When she was gone, The boy Saber picks it up, sighing with relief.

"I think I'm good. I'm so nervous. Hope this works."

He turned it off due to embarrassment.

Audition Tape end.

And now we can guess how much it cheered up Kafka, since both him and Fran just stared at the frozen image of the video, his eyes sparkling after watching such a sweet individual- dark and shiny hair, along fox ears and tail whose fur looked as Fluffy as cotton candy.

"Oh my Outcast... You can't possibly deny that this is the cutest thing you have ever seen!"

Voiced Fran, unable to take his eyes from the cute image. He loved Japanese people and anything related to it, and Kafka does as well so he probably hit a soft spot in the beetle. Quite literally, Kafka is so soft and squishy... Besides, no one can stay mad after witnessing something so cute. A moment passed until Fran could hear his friend talk in a soft, hushed tone.

"You... You really are the worst, Fran...! how can I be mad at you when you show me something so incredibly cute...?"

Let out the beetle, seemingly having a sweetness overload as Fran smiled proudly. He knows how much both himself and Kafka are all over Japanese stuff; it's truly a marvel to see with their own eyes a kitsune; a half-human half-fox deity; they do appear often in anime but seeing one... Oh my God, is one wonderful experience.

"Right in the spot! When have I ever lied to you? I'm like a fucking wizard, if you want a kitsune, then I'll get you a kitsune! If you want an incubus, then I'll get you an incubus!"

Now Fran was kinda bragging, Kafka letting out a soft giggle in return. It was kinda true that a way or another Fran always got whatever he or Kafka wanted... And if they wanted a Japanese deity, then he'll use his fucking wizard abilities to get one from who knows where.

"I-I would love to chat with the little kitsune. Though I hope my Japanese is not so rusted..."

Kafka was a bit embarrassed to admit that even though he speaks Japanese, it's been a long time ever since he last practiced. Fran patted his head softly.

"No worries, no one is better than you at that. That's what we get after watching so much anime"

The blonde smiled gently, then they both heard some abhorrent noise in the distance...

"...What with that smell? Is someone baking cookies?"

Oh shit. That's Seven Alice, and guess she noticed that something is definitely wrong... Nothing to do with the meeting room on fire and her violated laptop.

"Run bitch, run!"

Exclaimed Fran, closing the laptop and taking Kafka in order to run away somewhere else; hopefully a place where Seven wouldn't look for them.

Eventually, they reached another area of the blimp; a bigger one that was supposed to act as the mess hall; though this one was not an actual mess. It had the same cute, oshare style as the rest of the blimp; walls covered in pastel orange tartan pattern while a huge, fine and brilliant chandelier hung from the ceiling and gave the whole place an elegant shine; the tables and seats also had their own style, being wooden and painted white to the point of looking like picnic tables on a park; along a small pod in the middle of every table which contained a variety of samples of many colorful flowers; such as lillies, Azaleas, Edelweiss and Erica flowers.

The whole place was comforting and perfect for the happy Outcast children to eat at their hearts' content and socialize among each other, like a family going to a picnic every other day.

"Nice mess hall! Cute and elegant, at least until the chandelier falls and kills someone"

Stated Fran jokingly, coming to have a seat and placing the open laptop in the table; this particular one appealed Fran since the flower pod on it was full of Red Spider Lillies; Crimson red like his eyes. And so, he set Kafka on top of his head so the beetle could watch better.

"Don't say such a thing..."

Retorted the beetle shyly, though his attention drifted when the blonde clicked in the next audition tape.

Full Name: Kennedy Rose Lee Label/Stereotype: The Sadistic Prankster

Kennedy's face came into view.

"Hi!" She greeted cheerfully,

"I'm Kennedy! I really really really want to be on this show! I promise you've never seen anyone like me before!" she exclaimed.

"You can call me a prankster, yeah, I've done some pretty awesome things,"

She bragged.

"Trust me, pranks of my level of awesomeness is hard work. Pick me, and you'll be seeing stars,"

She grinned evilly as she picked up a baseball bat, "Maybe even literally."

"KENNEDY! WHAT THE F*** DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

Kennedy glances at the baseball bat and smirks before she uses it to break the camera. The screen then fades to static.

(RIP another innocent camera)

Audition Tape end.

Both host and co-host stared at the shattered static, they could almost see the shards of what used to be the camera. People complain about cruelty against animals, but we also must note that there's a lot of cruelty against cameras nowadays. The first one to talk was Kafka.

"She kinda reminds me of you, Fran"

He voiced, looking over the video and this new girl, seriously she was pretty with her petite, doll like physique and Korean features that matched with her bright blue hair tied into two buns... Also there are her deep, chocolate brown eyes; and the baseball bat as well which presumably acted as the homicidal weapon against the camera.

In return to Kafka's comment, Fran gasped with an unbelieving expression.

"What? You say it just because I carry a metal bat hidden in my jacket?"

The blonde let out, and effectively pulled from his jacket a metal bat- wait, how the fuck does he carry that heavy thing and we hadn't noticed before? Guess Kafka was asking himself that as well.

"...I was going to say that her smile was like yours, but now that you mention it; carrying a bat around is dangerous"

Fran scoffed, shaking his head in disagreement. Sometimes the beetle worried too much.

"It's for self defense only, I'm sure this girl Kennedy does as well. After all, she's cute but surely knows how to take care of herself"

Kafka nodded at that, Fran trying to sympathize with this contestant; understand her, be in synchrony or whatever. Then, a though crossed the bug's mind.

"...But you don't use that bat to defend yourself, do you?"

Fran sweat dropped, dangling the metal bat over his shoulder and not knowing what to actually say. Don't you think that if Fran were to defend himself, then he wouldn't have so many wounds and bandages?

"O-Of course I do! The other day I used this same bat to kill the rooster that wakes me up every morning! I was defending my beauty sleep!"

The blonde whined childishly, red eyes glistening. Yeah, he sure hates physical violence and never resorts to it if possible; psychological torture is a better option. Also feigning helplessness is part of Fran's strategy to gain people's trust. You can't trust someone who may break your skull with a metal bat, can you? Despite that, he seems to have no qualms in killing a poor rooster who's only doing his work. Just like the poor cameras whose deaths we just witnessed.

"So, that's what happened to my rooster friend!"

...And then Fran swallowed guiltily. Now he seriously regretted his life decisions; just by looking at the heartbroken look in his friend's face... Kafka really liked that rooster even when it was an one sided friendship; that stupid rooster hated everything and everyone.

"Errr... No, your rooster friend... He's okay! I took him to KFC the other day so he could meet many other chickens!"

Of course that didn't sound very well, only one thing happens when you take a rooster to a KFC restaurant. However, knowing that made Kafka feel relieved...

"I see... But what's exactly "KFC"...?"

Before Kafka could ask any further, Fran cut him off.

"Hey, this audition looks great! Let's watch it!"

The blonde immediately clicked in the next one- he seriously hoped for Kafka to never find out the real meaning of KFC "Kentucky Fried Chicken"...

Fran clicked in the next audition, throwing the metal bat away as if it weighed nothing at all. However-

"What the heck happened to-!"

In that same moment Seven Alice was entering the mess hall, about to ask for an explanation about what the heck happened to the meeting room- at least until the metal bat hit her straight in the head and knocked her out... Leaving her unconscious in the floor, neither Fran nor Kafka actually noticed as they were way too mesmerized with the Next audition.

Full Name: Borislava "Brava" Ivanov Label/Stereotype: The Ninja Assassin

Audition Tape:

The camera turns on to a snowy scenery before turning to watch Brava practicing her ninja skills, shuriken in each hand as she throws them swiftly at a wooden dummy. A chuckle is heard from behind the camera before a male voice speaks.

"Ah, there's my little sister trying to act like a ninja again. I swear…Brava, look over here—"

A stray shuriken comes flying toward the camera, luckily only hitting the lens which causes it to crack. Brava looks over afterward, only to stare blankly at the damage that she caused.

"Big brother, you know better than to startle me like that. I could have taken out your other eye."

"Ha ha…Anyway, I am filming your audition tape for that new season of Total Drama. Anything you wish to say?"

Nikolai asked while keeping the camera focused on her. It did not take long for Brava to step up to the camera until only her face was shown, her expression dark as she held up another weapon, a kunai.

"I am ready to take on anyone and anything that gets in my way. That prize is as good as mine…"

The camera turns off soon afterward.

Audition Tape end.

"Whoa! A ninja!"

Exclaimed Fran in glee, already excited after witnessing the attack of the swift shuriken and the ninja behind it.

Said ninja, also known Brava (surely has a great bravado!) had very pale skin that contrasted with her black hair, her body being lean but athletic and fitting with her icy blue eyes whose sharp stare may Pierce like a Kunai. Another detail is her hands wrapped in bandages, probably hiding some damage made during her ninja training. Fran kinda wished he could brag about his own bandages, yet his own wounds were made in incidents he'd rather not talk about.

"We already have a kitsune, and now a ninja...? This is... The best day ever!"

Squealed Kafka happily, his little legs moving and dancing at the sole though of more and more Japanese oriented people; that's his area! No one can beat them when it comes to that! But as the beetle averted his gaze down to see Fran...

Said blonde still had his bug friend on top of his head, but for some uncanny reason that eludes any logical explanation; he's now dressed as a ninja! Clad in a black balaclava and only his red eyes peeking out as well as some of his shaggy hair, hands joined as if he were ready to cast a jutsu. How the hell? When did he change clothes? Kafka was as dumbfounded as us.

"When...? How?"

Asked Kafka, not finding the right words; Fran raising his eyes towards him curiously.

"What's wrong?"

The beetle jumped from the blonde's head and unto the table, looking dumbfounded.

"Where did that ninja outfit came from...?"

Fran tilted his head to the side, as if his friend were asking the dumbest question ever.

"What do you mean? I always dress like a ninja every Tuesday! Brava probably does as well"

He stated plainly, though that answer left behind even more questions for the poor beetle who felt his brain about to melt; besides this Brava girl doesn't look as if she were to dress like a ninja every Tuesday...

"...Today is not Tuesday, and even if it were, you have never dressed like a ninja before..."

Fran scratched his head, smiling dumbly as he peeled the balaclava from his face.

"THAT'S where you go wrong, Kafka! I always do, but my ninja outfit is under my clothes, so you have to be very observant to notice it!"

He claimed, and now that you mention it Kafka has seen his friend struggling to get dressed every Tuesday in the morning... Now he truly should be damned for not having noticed before.

"I... Sorry Fran, I never noticed... Guess that makes me a true disgrace in the eyes of a great ninja like Brava..."

Said Kafka sadly, looking over the image of the ninja girl- Brava, all bold and courageous like a true warrior should be. The beetle felt too weak and small for a really real ninja to even spare him a glance. However, Fran just shrugged off the though.

"Don't worry, you would make a great ninja! You just need an human body to-"

But before the blonde could explain himself any further, the beetle quickly cut him off.

"Nope"

"But-!"

Kafka smiled shyly, but still shook his head and had no intentions in bringing up that subject.

"Nope. Can we please just watch the next audition tape...?"

Feeling deflated beyond belief and sighing, Fran complied and clicked in the next one.

Full Name: Wingate Silberhutte Label/Stereotype: The visionary genius

Audition Tape:

The tape starts with the very Wingate working on his lab on a kind of device that look like a sniper rifle of sorts, an odd thing if you consider that he's pacifist and arming a gun isn't exactly aligned with his beliefs...

"Hello! It's Wingate!" (read it with Goku's voice)

"As you can see I'm currently working on my latest invention... The Muta-Sniper! A device that will propel Mutagen charged darts! Fear not! It's harmless, the Guinea pigs... I mean, the test subject..! I mean... The patients! That's it, the patients won't feel any pain beyond a little discomfort that will quickly vanish! I'm a genius I told you! You see... For some reason that eludes me, most people aren't happy when I come and offer to raise them one step above on the evolutionary stairs, some have unneeded ethical issues, others don't trust me and so on... I can't see why, I'm just trying to help!" Yells the mad scientific raising and flailing his arms like a psycho just to regain his composure almost immediately as if he wasn't mad at all.

"Anyways, before creating this fine piece of machinery I used to instead take a more close approach using the injectors built-in on the tips of my gauntlet's claws which is connected to my portable lab and nuclear reactor, this little old thing." Said the self proclaimed genius as he points out and shows off the round device attached to his chest like if he were Ironman, the device however shines with a green colored light rather than a clean white one as in a generator arc.

"So I just have to jab or scratch at people so the mutagen can get through their skin and start to change their DNA... Of course that as you all will soon learn, every mutation that I may pull off on someone is completely innocuous and rather beneficial for them! I'm not like those scums who create viruses and other biological weapons, all mutagens made by me exists for the sole purpose of improve humankind and allow us to evolve!" At that moment the death note theme song starts to play and lights turn off with the exception of a single light bulb located exactly above Wingate's head that illuminates him like if he were giving a moving speech on a stage or some kind of messiah speaking wisdom to his followers... Or perhaps these are the delusions of a perturbed mind!

"Such a noble goal... Have you ever heard of a nobler goal than that!? I'm such a nice guy..! Who else could undertake a so difficult quest while harassed by fools who disregard science!? Who else could believe in an utopia in which animal eared girls live peacefully and love each others in the most erotic of ways!? Just me... I'm the chosen one..." Finished to say Wingate as he puts his hand solemnly on his chest, the music then stops and the lights return to normal.

"That's right dear Hosts and international audience, my mutagens designed to give people lovely kemonomimi... Also known as animal ears in English if you aren't fluent on Japanese, but that's not all! My mutations aren't just that, I'll also give everyone a matching tail to complement their ears and..! Well, you see, as a man of science I've run innumerable simulations of possible futures and I've tweaked a thing or two in order to find the most optimal evolutionary path for the human race and apart from granting everyone enhanced senses, speed, strength and others upgrades that comes along with the tails and ears I've reached the conclusion that in order to truly optimize our species I've to erase the barrier of binary genders! That right! In the beautiful future that I envision all human will be girls!" States the mad scientific proudly, his eyes filled with conviction, determination and a healthy dose of insanity and unbridled lust.

"Huh..? What were we speaking about..? O yeah! My new invention! Behold the Muta-Sniper! With this I'll deliver my mutagens at a safe distance... I already told you that people are not always that receptive to my mutations but truth be told, my neighbors and every people of the town hates me and are rather violent when I perform my experiment on them... Yeah, I know what you're thinking, how such a visionary man with a so noble mission can be the victim of bullying and ostracized by his own kind!? It's sad but that's how the world works, people fear change, even if it is a change for good! But these guys are nuts! They disregard science and call me warlock! I'm an scientist! Anyways, complaining isn't going to solve anything at this point, we should instead move on and test my new invention!" Said an excited Wingate and then the image changes to a rural town of sorts, farmers and the likes walks around happily, there's also a noticeable lack of modernization, there are a few tractors then and there but these are somewhat outdated. Wingate is here but he's hiding his face under a hood and using a medical mask to cover his mouth, as you can deduct by his previous ramblings he isn't too popular.

"Alright, now we're here, see all this poor people who lives ignorant of the wonders of science... Just looking at them makes me sad and further reaffirms my conviction to save the humankind! But let's focus on the experiment that we're currently on, I'm not the kind of guy who trails off for every reason..." Yes, he actually does that.

"Hey look over there! That one will be today's patient!" Said an excited Wingate as he jabs a finger toward a female farmer, she should be on her thirties or so and she's... Well, a rough woman with no soft features, she has a wide body, rugged face, an obviously blind white eye and is missing a few teeth... Not gonna lie, we're going to be honest on this one, she's ugly as a sin.

"Poor lady, life has been rough and evolution hasn't helped her since it takes you know... A few millenia to or so to actually adapt and improve organism but that's why I'm here, I'm the chosen one and with the power of science I'll improve that lady's life!" Proclaimed Wingate as he draws the sniper rifle from under the cloak that's concealing his body and points it towards the woman, it then displays various holograms with a lot of calculating numbers and a few scopes of various sizes, all of these are green in color but the scopes suddenly converge on a single point and turns red as if signaling that it has it's target locked on, of course that pulling off such a weapon draws the attention of nearby people who looks in fear and disbelief, it wouldn't be an exaggeration to say that they're frightened by such a display of advanced technology.

"Come on baby! Make daddy proud of you." Said Wingate as he pulls the trigger completely oblivious of the people who is starting to draw pitchforks and lighting torches from God knows where. Regardless of that, the rifle shoots a single dart propelled by a compressed gas sort, it travels through the air at blinding speed and thanks to all the algorithms and calculations that the advanced sniper rifle made even a klutz like Wingate was able to successfully hit his target, needless to say that upon impact the dart injects a DNA altering formula that starts to wreck havoc on the woman body, at that time there's no noticeable change apart from the woman falling to their knees like if she were in pain or something.

"It's the warlock! He came to curse us again with his satanic potions!" Yells one of the farmers furiously, the others seem to agree with him as they have already arranged an angry crowd armed with pitchforks, pokers, sickles, picks and other equally dangerous farm tools.

"Wait! Don't misunderstand the situation again! I'm no warlock but an scientist and all of my work for the sake of saving humanity!" Yelled back Wingate in a futile attempt to justify his actions.

"Help me! The warlock has defiled me with one of his unholy brews..!" Screams the woman who has been hit by the dart to add more fuel to the fire.  
Then all of sudden she starts to have convulsions and... Change! Wingate's mutagen formula is actually working! What? Do you believed that he was just a delusional pervert or something? Guess what, he's the real deal and all the bad things that people said about him are possibly true! Anyways, the first change on the woman physiology is the pair of fuzzy cat like ears that sprouts from each side of her head, her body build also changes noticeably, in matter of seconds she passes from being an amorphous mass of fat and seasoned muscle to a lean yet fit, curvaceous and undeniably attractive body by most standards but the transformation doesn't end there, from the base of his spine grows a new and inhuman appendage that almost instantly grows fur! It is a cat tail that matches perfectly with the ears that she also grew a few seconds ago... And don't forget about her face, she now sports a small nose, full Ruby lips, amazing cheekbones, exquisitely long eyelashes and flawless smooth skin, she literally exudes sex appeal! just what Wingate sees on his deplorable fantasies however the transformation also has some benefits besides the cosmetic ones, her blind eye is healed and she regrowth her missing teeth, looks like Wingate's work may have some redeeming qualities after all.

"You are a wrenched creature who descents through the slide of evolution in the wrong way!" Accused one of the farmers referring to Wingate.

"Stop calling me by that title! I'm trying to make a good impression to the guys from total drama! At this rate... They'll use that ridiculous and baseless name as my label! And just see her! I've helped her to advance to the next step of human evolution, not only that, I also fixed that weird eye of hers and who knows what other illness she was suffering until now! And let's be honest, now she's way hotter than ever! Isn't that a plus? I mean..." Keep trying to justify himself to no avail, the crowd is more than angry and neither of the farmers are receptive to Wingate's explanations.

"Listen you damn warlock! That lady was beautiful no matter how she may have looked, her former appearance is a testament of hard work and every hardship that she has faced with dignity! She was perfect the way she was but now... Now you've turned her into a sexual object! She may as well be a whore with that body in which you have imprisoned her! We shouldn't crave for what we lack but be grateful of what we have! No matter what witchcraft you'll perform we'll never sell our souls to your infernal masters!" Said one of the most angry farmers who has take command of the crowd.

"Are you serious!? How can you be so conformist!? Science can help everyone and improve everything! If you can improve something you should strive to do it! If we never try nothing will change and we won't be able to escape from the evolutionary dead end in which we're currently trapped! She's now a perfect specimen and you still keep complaining..!?" Retorted Wingate who all of sudden isn't using the cloak or the medical mask he was wearing just a few instants ago to hide his identity, lazy animators, anyways things don't look good for him as the crowd has surrounded him while he rambles.

"Your science is nothing but the devil's tool to steal our souls, we'll now punish you again Silberhutte, I pray that this time you won't rise again from the grave." Sentences the leader of the crowd before they start to stab, slash, hit, maim and attack Wingate in all possible ways, we however can only see the angry crowd's back beating the crap out of Wingate...

The image then changes to the graveyard of the town, night has already fallen and there's an open grave dimly illuminated by the moonlight, then a clawed hand comes from the aforementioned grave and a dirty figure rises from it like a shadowy and degenerated zombie rising to hunt brains but it actually is nothing more than a dirty and beaten Wingate, looks like the farmers threw him there after finishing with him, what's even more shocking is that he somehow survived.

"Uff... I'm fine, seriously guys don't disqualify me yet, you see this little device on my chest injects my trademark regenerative serum so no matter how badly those guys or anyone beats me I'll always rise up again after resting for awhile... But even so being nearly killed still hurts a lot!" Complains Wingate as he finishes to get out of the hole in which he was thrown and tries to clean himself a little with little to no result, he's covered by mud, dirt, manure and only God knows what else...

"Damn it they even destroyed the rifle... Things like this would undoubtedly crush anyone's moral but I'm a genius I told you! A visionary, a martyr that is ready to suffer for the sake of one day seeing his dreams realized! There's no doubt, I'll eventually have success and everyone will embrace mutations as the next evolutionary step that humanity must take! And they all will repay me... All of these humiliations and suffering will not be in vain! I'll have all the hot animal girls that I deserve!" Declared Wingate with conviction, insanity, pervertness or a mix of all of these.

"Anyways, I hope this audition tape and my noble goals reach your hearts and... Wait, I haven't show you the wonders of my mutagens under a good light! I mean... You see their effects but then those farmers made a ruckus and blah blah blah... I know what you're thinking, but Silberhutte how are you going to show us the wonders of mutations if you lost your rifle and there is no test subject... Guinea pig..! Patient! That's it." Says Wingate assuming that he knows what whoever is seeing this tape wants to know... Or perhaps is just looking for an excuse to boast his mutations again, in any case looks like he's going to mutate someone again...

"Fear not! I've already tested countless formulas on myself! This isn't a big deal for me, I'm after all, bound to sacrifice myself to redeem humanity, if I must use myself as example so be it! I still have my claw and my generator has already brewed some fresh and already tested formulas! I'll now proceed to pinch myself with my claw and... Well I think that seeing it is easier than listen to my scientific explanation..." And so Wingate does as he said, he pinched himself on the left arm using the clawed gauntlet he carries around.

"For the science!" yelled an excited Wingate as the liquid is injected on him and he immediately starts to change! He first gets some violent convulsions that shake off most of the dirt that was covering him, then he grows a pair of fox ears atop his head, these are blue colored just like his natural (dyed, mutated?) hair but they also has a bit of white, something makes a bulge just above his butt under his lab coat, he's grinning and notices that coat is obscuring the full process so he takes it off to reveal that from the base of his spine a very long and fluffy fox tail has grown! It's blue like his questinably natural hair but the tip is white for some inadequate sense of fashion...

But wait! The transformation doesn't end here! Wingate is a truly mad scientific as the formula that he just injected on him keeps wrecking havoc and further alters his body! It's like if the Doctor and the monster Frankenstein were one and the same! However, Wingate isn't into creating life unlike the good old doctor, he's into creating animal hybrid girls, at this point he has succeeded in making him a human and animal hybrid but he's still a guy... Wait what..!?

Once again Wingate's proves that his science is way beyond the scope of what most conservative people would consider acceptable as his (hers!?) hips get wider, his shoulders shrink and loses a good chunk of it's broadness, not that these were too broad anyways, his waist gets thin, his face loses even the slightest hint of masculinity but in exchange it becomes feminine and beautiful enough to make most girls jealous! Is Wingate nuts!? And we shouldn't really get into details but like the mad scientific we've already crossed the line and there's no way back!  
His... Her..? Let keep using him for commodity, his chest puff and strains his shirt dangerously, only Einstein could make an equation to explain how the buttons of that shirt can actually endure and restrain the prodigious bosom that fem Wingate now has! The situation is getting out of hands but let's resume it saying that Wingate's anatomy changes to that of one of the girls with which he fantasizes so much!

"It's... Done! As you can see the feminizing effect works regardless of gender or the lack of it, this one is a fox girl model which I'm very proud of!" explains the now female scientific as he twirls in place to give us a view of his new body, his voice has also changed and now is completely girly and fairly high pitched.

"If everyone were to become like this there won't be more wars or hunger or natural disasters or incurable illnesses! The world will become an utopia of love!" Proclaims Wingate but is unlikely that doing so will actually solve all those problems but let's not question him or he'll surely start another speech.

"However... I'm not ready to become like this, not yet, I've many things to do before I can join to the heavenly animal girls..! That's the burden that I must charge over my shoulder! So... I'll return myself to my male persona after returning to the lab, not that this body bothers me..." Explains a delusional Wingate in another apparent episode of his messiah complex but then...

"Hey you're Silberhutte, the warlock!" Yells a male voice as it draws closer, it quickly reveals himself as some sort of merchant wearing a trench coat, he literally has a rat face, ears and tail to match!

"I'm not a warlock! Those things aren't real!" Retorted an annoyed Wingate.

"Do you remember the addict you transformed while he was smoking some weed in the back alley!?" Ask the rat guy rhetorically as he's obviously referring to himself, probably the result one of Wingate's failed formulas, people who hates him doesn't do so without a reason.

"It could be anybody." Answer the scientific trying to accurately remember.

"It's me! Ratzo Nezumi! You turned me into a freak! Now I can only feel comfortable with myself after smoking a good cigarette! I was planning to make a graffiti on your laboratory as revenge but now that I have you at my mercy and looking like that I guess I'll take my revenge on a different way..." Said the so called Ratzo with a grim look on his rat face, Wingate is clearly scared and shaking.

"Wait! Don't do that! I meant to cure you of your addiction using rat's DNA! I honestly did it with the noblest intentions!" Tries Wingate to defend and justify his actions to no avail as the ratman doesn't look receptive to the scientific pleas.

"Too late!" yelled the rat before lunging at the busty scientific but the angle of the camera (and whoever or whatever that has been recording this!) moves abruptly to focus the full moon on the starry, night sky so we are unable to see what happened to Wingate and his assailant.

"GAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" That was all that we can hear but for some reason is impossible to know if it was Wingate or the ratman the one who let out that scream.

The image then flickers and the tape fades into static.

"I'm fine!" is the last least we can hear, judging by the voice it was the male Wingate.

Audition Tape end.

I think is pointless to describe how utterly dumbfounded Fran and Kafka ended after the tape finished, maybe the video is some sort of wrenched display of how science will end fucking this world. However, Kafka gave a small smile.

"I liked it all, very nice graphics! Like watching a movie"

Fran fixed a glare towards his buggy friend, noticing how Kafka though of everything to be a movie or some shit from YouTube instead of an actual tape from an actual contestant. Think twice, the scientific mutations were pretty much the real deal. Gruesome and real!

"Yeah, a movie... A movie about a brilliant scientist who loves animals..."

Let out Fran with a somewhat sly smirk; that actually sounded better than it looked like. Though, that didn't deflate Kafka in the slightest.

"Yes! He and you can become very good friends, talk about science..."

The beetle stopped his rambling when Fran shook his head and hands in front of himself, looking a bit awkward and definitely uncomfortable.

"Nope, Nope, non! I'm no scientist anymore, not my place to tell!"

He argued, Kafka feeling disappointed on him and letting his gaze drop.

"Come on... You know you're the person I admire the most, ever since we meet... Where did that scientist in yourself go? You used to say all the time that your research is what you live for"

The beetle tried to pinpoint, Fran crossing his arms and trying to look away. Back when he was an scientist and researcher, he jokingly said that he wanted to know everything and that's what his research is about; his only reason to live and his biggest goal. And of course Kafka believed him. Scamming people was just a plus to continue his research, but... That's over now. He quitted it all to take care of his little, innocent Kafka; though said beetle doesn't know this, he'd blame himself and feel guilty with no boundaries. After a moment, the blonde pulled his shit together to sigh and answer.

"...My science was no good, it was for selfish purposes and didn't help anyone. Look at Wingate! At least he wants to help..."

Fran pointed at the image of Wingate in the laptop screen; looking over his (Male) features like his shaggy blue hair, slightly fixed to one side as well as emerald green eyes and of course, the iron man- errrrr, green generator on his chest. And the maniac smile on his face that comes with the mad scientist pack. And about what he usually claims, it's honestly doubtful if his plans for humanity are to actually help... Or maybe they are as self-destructive as himself. All things considered.

The next one to speak was Kafka.

"I can't see why people is so cruel to him. I mean, he's right... People should strive to become a better version of themselves. And if he's giving the opportunity to improve... Shouldn't people take it? Isn't that the logical thing to do?"

Expressed the beetle; do not underestimate Kafka. He's smart for his age, though his innocence and naivety usually keep that from being shown. Like right now, when he's only taking on account Wingate's goals stated in his speech- one of his many speeches. Fran scratched a bit his bandaged hand, looking genuinely conflicted by the matter.

"That's true. People shouldn't be conformists all the time, but it's also bad to force change into someone who doesn't want it... But maybe they want it and haven't realized it yet since they're too enclosed in their own ideals... And these anemic and overly fat farmers ARE enclosed in their own ideals..."

While he talked, he scratched and scratched and scratched his hand, ushering it to bleed again. He probably hadn't noticed he was doing that; guess every scientist is self-destructive at some extent. Inching closer, Kafka gave him a worried stare.

Finally realizing his own behavior, Fran only let out another sigh and embraced Kafka; lifting the beetle in his arms as if holding a baby or a kid.

"...Listen, Kafka. Science is smart but stupid, confusing and rational, cruel but it makes this world a better place at some extent. I quitted because it wasn't for me... I wanted to become a better person"

Kafka frowned upon hearing this, though childishly and cutely.

"You weren't a bad person"

Fran shook his head upon hearing this.

"But now I am better than before. I'm better because I have you, and we'll soon have our Happy Outcast family to share our happiness with!"

The blonde smiled tenderly, hugging the beetle to himself. Kafka couldn't help but smile as well, Fran always got him with that.

But then, their little moment got cut by another abhorrent sound, this one sounding pained. Really, It's about time both Fran and Kafka got around to notice how the poor Seven Alice was still knocked and lying beside the forgotten metal bat in the floor, groaning every now and then.

"If I'm an eggplant..."

Who the fuck knows what she's mumbling about while unconscious, Fran and Kafka shivering at the unearthly voice; they eventually moved in closer to inspect the hurt girl- and the metal bat.

"Oh my God! We killed Seven!"

Exclaimed Kafka, distressed and at the verge of tears; most likely about to have a panic attack.

"We are bastards!"

And now that was Fran, putting on a frantic expression and playing along... Even though he already knew the girl was very much alive. Bad weed never dies, after all.

"Fran, we must do something! We must help her!"

Let out the beetle, getting anxious by each passing second and ushering Fran to do something - anything - to help the small girl; the blonde putting a hand to his chin and trying to come up with any good idea. Suddenly, a though struck him.

"I know! My guts are telling me this video over here will be charming enough to force her awake!"

He said, looking over the many videos and choosing one randomly, Kafka feeling uncertain about that.

"Really...?"

"Don't ask Kafka, just believe! My guts would never lie, they have every answer like Wikipedia!"

Now he was actually bragging about being a know it all, if you hadn't noticed... But still, the video played and hopefully would be able to wake her up. Or at least finish the work and put an end to her life for once and for all; whichever happens first.

Full Name: Brianna Hanami Label/Stereotype: The Misunderstood Idol

Audition Tape:

Brianna was playing her electric guitar while singing According to You. She had her eyes closed so she didn't know the camera was already recording. Halfway through the song, the blonde noticed and gasped.

"I-I didn't know it was already on."  
She mumbled before shyly waving to the camera.

"H-Hello my name is Brianna Hanami and I would like to join your show even though I'll probably just lose right away."

She stuttered, looking down yet she shook her head.

"But I swear I will work hard and give it my all. If I don't, then hey I tried."

She added, showing a somewhat confident smile. The blonde soon heard a knock on the door.  
"Brianna! It's Melissa can I come in?"

A voice asked, making the blonde smile.

"My b-best friend is here but I hope you consider me! Sayonara~"

The blonde blushed, quickly turning off the camera.

Audition Tape end.

"And...? Did it work?"

Asked Kafka, watching the still form of the unconscious girl. After a moment she seemed to stir in her daze, trying to make a feeble attempt on getting up. So, it actually worked! Kafka beamed in relief, snuggling close to Seven and trying to poke her with his horns until she wakes up. At this point she seemed to be more asleep than anything.

"Thank goddess she's not death..."  
Let out the beetle in quiet relief, however he quickly noticed how his blonde friend went uncharacteristically calm after the audition tape; pensive and even somewhat serious.

"Fran? Is everything okay...?"  
Then, a though came to him; as if realizing something.

"If that girl's song touched your heart is okay, you can cry! I won't think any less of you"

He expressed, thinking that maybe Brianna's song was so beautiful that it moved Fran deeply. Though that sounded very unlikely, Kafka could relate since that girl's singing voice is beautiful and sweet; as much as her beauty: light blonde hair, straight and gleaming like her light blue eyes and all complimented by her curvy figure and perfectly fixed make up.

To his surprise, Fran snapped from his thoughts and shook his head.

"No, I mean... Yes, her song was nice and all, but... There's something else"  
He rubbed his chin, observing the image of Brianna and going through his head over and over again.

"...I've seen her before, I'm sure"  
He finally voiced, surprising Kafka a bit. Damn, this time the blonde is dead serious about this.

"Is she... Another Famous fanfiction author?"

The beetle asked, fearing that Fran may say that she's an old girlfriend or anything. Oh God... What if she actually is? What if they go back and that girl starts to live with them? What if she ends totally grossed out by Kafka and they kick him out?! He's a giant beetle, he won't last out there! In the dangerous streets full of ferocious rats and rabid dogs, some freak like Wingate will surely come and try to run many horrible tests on him! Kafka tried to look for some signal in Fran's face that would reassure him or confirm his fears; but found the blonde to be... Blank. He was recalling a memory, maybe a year or two ago...

—Flashback—

It had been autumn, almost about to start winter and as such, a not very thick layer of snow fell every night and created such a beautiful climate...

But since no one gives a damn about that, let's get on with the memory! It was dawn, sun getting down slowly but surely as Fran walked down a grassy pat, beside a small river in the large Park of a city. Which city? How the fuck should I know?

Thing is, he wasn't alone. The blonde carried in his back the sleeping form of a kid; yet he hurried his pace as snow began falling and dusting all around. Not that Fran minded a bit cold (the cold never bothered him anyway) or the darkening skies, but he had to get home before the little guy caught a cold.

Yet, a voice caught his attention. A sound like the smell of honey carried by the wind along the creek. Someone was singing, not a woman but a girl as it sounded youthful, a bit timid but with a natural melody. Like someone who's meant to sing for the rest of her life, someone with no words granted but the amazing gift of a voice akin to that of an angel singing prayers.

"Uh...?"  
Fran tilted his head to the side, hearing the song over and over again; it was in Japanese so he needed to go over it a few times in order to understand and translate what it was saying.

"The crown of the red bird falls, and disappears into a deep Valley..."

A very beautiful song in Japanese, might he add. He eventually found the source further ahead; a girl sitting beside the creek and singing to her heart's content- though she didn't look so happy.

The girl in question was blonde and beautiful, youthful but with a sad image to her that was even carried by the low undertones of her song. That's Brianna Hanami, the girl whose tape we just witnessed! Now Fran can put a name to the face, such a big coincidence. Though, with that wonderful voice of hers Fran found it difficult to consider her someone who would be outcasted for whatever reason.

Moving in closer, our red eyed host-to-be chose it was incredibly impolite to just stare; this girl probably didn't want company but he just wanted to praise her singing voice.

"Hi"  
He greeted lowly, making the girl practically jump out of her skin and look extremely embarrassed.

"U-Uh...! H-H-Hi..."  
Utterly embarrassed, it made Fran feel guilty for startling her like that as she avoided his gaze; as if begging for Earth to suck her right then and there. Though, the red eyed boy offered an small, kind smile.

"Sorry, sorry; didn't mean to startle you! I was just passing by and heard your song. You're very good, by the way"

The girl blushed, and despite embarrassed smiled a bit fondly of the praise. Everyone needs to be praised every now and then, after all.

"T-Thank you..."  
Still she seemed very closed off. It wasn't Fran's place to pry any further, so he chose to keep going. However; he still had a question.

"What's the song's name?"  
He asked in a soft voice; the blonde known as Brianna looked down and didn't respond for while; looking for her words. As shy as she was, Fran though back then that maybe he had been too straight to the matter and annoyed her, but she eventually answered.

"It's... Le Papillon Immortel"  
She said, not raising her gaze and Fran nodded in understanding. He didn't want to pester her anymore, so he started waking away but not before offering her a smile.

"I see"  
He muttered, but to his surprise the girl's voice meet his ears again not soon after.

"B-But if you want t-to keep hearing, I-I don't mind"

She tried being polite, voice bashful as if ashamed of raising it. And so, she was inviting Fran to... Stay. She didn't consider his words annoying, neither saw him as a pest. She was just too shy to follow the lead of a chat with a red-eyed stranger.

So, Fran turned his head back and smiled again.

"I would love to"  
He answered honestly.

Not soon after she began singing again, sweetly with words that seemed almost painful to articulate but that's kind of how the song goes. Fran took a seat a bit apart from her, giving the girl much needed space for what she was thankful for.

"Deep and deeply damaged wings... For they would break if they were to dance"

The song was easy to translate in parts, others not so much but at some point Fran stopped to care as Brianna's voice was soothing and made him smile lazily, daydreaming about butterflies and red birds while his hand caressed the hair of the sleeping kid, who rested his head in Fran's lap quietly. The dark jacket Fran usually wore was sprawled over his small figure, acting as a blanket to keep him warm and apart from any possible cold.

Brianna found the scene endearing, and even when she was cold and a bit far from home, she felt at ease.

—Flashback end—

"Ah, everything is so clear now!"  
Fran Exclaimed, Kafka feeling dumbfounded at his grinning friend.

"Let's wake up Seven, I have the perfect name for this blimp!"

It didn't take long to wake the girl up so the three of them could talk things out, Seven feeling as dumbfounded like Kafka but nevertheless agreeing to set up the new name Fran just though out of nowhere. It wasn't a bad name, so Seven Alice got into work to finally have the blimp officially named.

After a long day, they watched the blimp from afar (Seven holding a frozen meat to her swollen bruise) and marveled upon the letters that now read:

Total Drama Happy Outcast Life!

~Le Papillon Immortel~

"Now, that's a nice name"

Said Seven, Fran with Kafka over his head and smiling proudly.

"Didn't I say that I am a fucking wizard? I'm sure our Outcast children will love this name!"  
He let out, Kafka still feeling curious about the whole matter.

"It's a lovely name, but... Where did it came from? I mean... You said you knew the girl in the tape and then you came up with it..."

To Kafka's curiosity, Fran chuckled sweetly and took the beetle off his head; hugging him as if hugging a teddy bear.

"I just remembered how Aristotle said that the worst form of inequality is to try to make unequal things equal"

The blonde stated, thus leaving Kafka and Seven even more dumbfounded if that's possible. After a moment he continued in order to clarify himself.

"What I'm trying to say is... That we cannot simply force outcasted persons into society. They're not used to it, it's difficult for them to open their hearts after closing them for so long"

Fran looked reflexive while saying this, the other two listening intently. Guess every now and then Fran gets an useful epiphany.

"It would be outright mean to try and change their personalities. What I want to do in Happy Outcast Life is nurture them, get them to know other people that can relate to their situations and even sympathize..."

He smiled softly, fondling Kafka while he and Seven listened with interest.

"You know, is like a butterfly. They are born as a small worm, but upon realizing that this world is not for them... They lock themselves in a cocoon for what seems like forever, just to come back when they're ready to face everyone. Renewed and beautiful in the inside and outside!"

He beamed, and at this point his two companions had their mouths open agape.

"That's so deeeeeeeep..."  
Let out an impressed Kafka, Fran smirking as Seven watched the pair of psychos.

"You know what's deep? My hunger! Let's go get some burritos and sushi!"

That's our same old Fran. With that, the three of them marched towards where they knew burritos and sushi are best; darkening sky over their heads as Seven still rubbed her wounded head (she may or might not have a concussion because of that) and Kafka reminding Fran that he must get his injured hand checked before anything else. They didn't notice how for some reason and despite the fact that it was almost night, many butterflies started to flutter around the blimp.

And so, Fran kept in mind that he'll have to thank Brianna for giving him inspiration when he needed it the most.

A/N: True Story, Fran and Kafka stalked my mind until I got around to publish this XD sorry for taking so long to update! also, did you see the cover image?! These are Fran and Kafka ;)

As a side note, Le Papillon Immortel means "The Immortal Butterfly", the song of the same name is font face="Nimbus Mono L, monospace"span lang="zh-CN"不死蝶 /span/fontFushichou (Le Papillon Immortel) by Mili; you can find it in YouTube. It's in Japanese with many parts in French, but I just picture Brianna singing the japanese parts because French is pretty difficult to pronounce O_O (if you are interested, ask me by PM and I'll send you the romanji and English translation...)

So, enough from me! I may or may not have a full cast... But! If you people have a character you had no chance to send, send it anyways! I might add them as well as a special surprise!

So, unto Le cast~

Male Children~

Hans Svænsson "The Pyromaniac" by Yosdave Alejandro

Saber Blossom "The Aspie" by gamergirl101

Noah Hunter Cooper "The Apathetic Schizophrenic" by GirlPower54

Reishin Kobayashi "The Birdman" by ?!

Kuuhaku "Haku" Whitebell "The Guy with the Cat in his head" by ?!

Constantine "Connie" Tulip Wyrmwood "The Introvert Pastry Chef" by 0 Green-Eyed Goon 0

Wingate Silberhutte "The Visionary Genius" by Aleister Bloodrive VII (Allegedly Male?)

Female Children~

Brianna Hanami "The Misunderstood Idol" by Singer97

Samantha Louise Cooper "The Awkward Bipolar" by GirlPower54

Kalza Mori "The Dark Chronicler" by PurpleShadowManipulator

Kennedy Rose Lee "The Sadistic Prankster" by xxPrincxssxx

Melliga Evianna Hevani "The 'Boring' Girl" by SerpentFeather

Borislava "Brava" Ivanov "The Ninja Assassin" by The Katastic Writer

Saved spot!

...Is someone else out there?!

Aaaaaaand, after the remaining tapes we'll get to actually start ;) I had a lot of fun describing the blimp, sorry if I my writing is terrible! I'm trying to improve!

See ya my children! 


	3. Chapter 3: My Treasure

A whole month had passed ever since the idea of "Happy Outcast Life" had been conceived, and a few weeks ever since the host Fran and his co-host Kafka were introduced to the blimp they'll be leading and would home their happy Outcast family.

Of course, the meeting room had been fixed and now is good as new... In the end it was Fran's fault for being so reckless and igniting a motherfucker bonfire, however the total Drama executive in charge; Seven Alice took the blame because she mistakenly treated him like a responsible adult. Thing he's not and will most likely never be.

Despite that, both Fran and Kafka took the liberty to spend their time inside Le Papillon Immortel, I mean the cute blimp they'll be hosting the show in. After all, they had to get familiar with the place and wait for the remaining audition tapes to arrive... Which meant that they had all the time in the world to goof around.

And that's exactly what they were doing right now; both of them loved to play around in many different ways.

"Kafkaaaaaaaa..."

Dragged out Fran as he creeped around the blimp in search of his buggy friend, apparently nowhere to be found. In actuality, the beetle had been hiding in the kitchen for a good while... The ginger roots they kept in the shelves of the blimp was seriously starting to irritate his insect sensitivity, but this wasn't a plain hide and seek game. Really, this was do or die. He wouldn't allow Fran to find him, no matter what...

The reason? Fran was gonna give him his medicine. And it honestly tasted like shit.

"Come oooooon Kafka, I'm doing this because I love you"

That was always Fran's excuse, good enough and true but pretty much still an excuse.

"Just give up, Fran... You'll never get me- *sneeze* alive...!"

And the poor beetle continued to sneeze several times. He truly wondered why in the world Fran brought that ginger. He probably though some of the contestants could use some spices to cook... But it didn't take Fran very long to find his beetle friend. His sneezing gave away his location, unfortunately.

"Theeeeeeeeere you are!"

Hey, here's our blonde host! But he looks a bit... Changed? Not exactly so changed, he's dressed kinda... Elegantly? He's got his usually shaggy hair somewhat more stylized, still messy and with bangs brushing over his eyes, but looks more like he's kinda trying to look better. His clothing consisting in a shining black coat with a high neck, pristine black turtleneck and pants as well. Hands covered in black gloves so no one would see the bandages all over his body. Damn, he looks very cool with his red eyes complimenting it all.

"Oh... Hello Fran"  
Kafka let out an awkward giggle, Fran trapping him as if he were a wrestler about to crush the little bug into a suplex.

"You know your medicine is for your own good..."

He said in an almost eerie voice, Kafka growing a bit scared that in the end, he had to drink that medicine.

"Ehhhh... Well... You look really handsome like that, almost like terminator"

Kafka said, effectively brightening Fran's mood as the blonde in question blushed and looked away.

"Don't make me blush... This is just my super host attire, I'll get you one later. But now, your medicine!"

With that, Fran made his beetle friend drink the syrup-like medicine; thrusting the bottle into his mouth somewhat forcefully but not enough to hurt him. It truly tasted horrible, mostly because it's a brewery made by Fran himself because common medicaments could harm Kafka's weird organism.

Once all the medicine was gone for good, Kafka felt like he could puke out his guts- but the shitty thing actually did its work. It improved his body condition, making him smile shyly like he usually does.

"I-I guess it really works, but... You should have flavored it with something, like strawberry or orange"

Fran shook his head, lamely he couldn't do that. If that were the case, the medicine wouldn't work.

"I can't, that's just how hardcore medicine works"  
However, he then smiled cheerily like he often does.

"But I know what's going to cheer you up, we have many new audition tapes to see!"

He said happily, Kafka smiling back at that as they both headed out of the kitchen and into the new, renewed meeting room. Good thing everything had been fixed already, even the rooms had been decorated to be more homey for the contestants.

Fran loved the idea of the happy Outcast children being roomies, so each room would house two contestants; every room had a name assigned according to their color; for example a room whose walls have purple tartan pattern would be called "Grape Room" and the one in yellow tartan would be "Pineapple room" and the one in orange pattern clearly is "Orange Room".

And Fran's favorite, the room with red tartan walls. His own room shared with Kafka; the Apple room.

He had to organize his stuff... There were some things in there that Kafka didn't need to see. He could delay that for now, and look what the Outcast pack had to offer them- new contestants, beautiful and special for both him and Kafka. He just couldn't wait for the show to start!

"Can you picture them, Kafka? Our dear Happy children, being roomies... I'm sure they'll love each other once we pair them in each room"

He said dreamily, Though Kafka felt a bit unsure.

"I don't know... What if they don't like being paired? I mean... If they start fighting and arguing..."

Fran scoffed, brushing the matter off.

"Don't worry so much, two contestants in a room are like caged animals. If they start fighting, we just castrate them"

And there comes Fran's sadistic sense of humor, proved by the scissors he got from the pocket of his coat... Kafka knew he was joking, but the smirk was pretty eerie despite how good he looked in that cool attire.

"D-Don't joke with that kind of stuff..."

Practically begged the beetle, Fran giggling and tossing away the scissors.

"You're totally right, I don't have the heart to castrate my happy Outcast children"  
Saying that, he pulled out a ridiculously small pair of scissors.

"So, you'll have to do it in my stead. I'm counting on you!"

Kafka didn't know what to answer to that, only letting out a freaked "Eh...?!" as Fran gave him the tiny scissors. Soon enough they finally reached the meeting room, the place that had been burnt and rebuilt.

The place was just like they knew it, with pastel blue tartan walls, the podium with the laptop- Seven Alice's laptop they never got around to return. However there was a different detail; the whole room was cold as a fridge, prompting Kafka to brace himself and Shiver while Fran kept himself blank, apparently not bothered by the sudden change in temperature.

"There's something off in this room, but I can't point out what it is..."

Let out the blonde while rubbing his chin, Kafka throwing him a glance that screamed 'Are you freaking serious?'

"T-T-This p-place i-i-is f-freezing!"

At that, Fran finally snapped his fingers.

"Of course! Seven told me, this room had a special calefactor of -0 temperatures, specially designed so no one could ever be able to lit a bonfire here"

He explained, Kafka recalling the hellish bonfire Fran set up last time- to be honest, he doubted this cold temperature would stop his blonde friend from trying the same again.

"Freaky, uh? What kind of fucking idiot would ignite a bonfire in a combustible blimp? That's just nuts"

And now if Kafka had had hands, he would have slapped his own face. Once, or twice, or even thrice. Though he forgot about that once the cold creeped further- for some uncanny reason it didn't affect Fran, like, at all. He probably was Jack Frost in disguise or some shit like that because cold had never bothered him, not even once. Well, he was bothered by the fact it bothered Kafka; but not that it made him Shiver or anything.

"Are cold? Don't worry Kafka, I have exactly what you need"

"Don't say a b-bonfire!"

Exclaimed the beetle, Fran laughing it off as if the bonfires weren't his problems anymore.

"Not a bonfire you silly, I knitted for you a Quilt I'm sure you'll love!"

With that, he suddenly pulled out a large, fluffy, and very special quilt. The peculiarity is that the thing had cartoon tiny faces of the happy Outcast children! They looked very cute, like Samantha the Bipolar writer with her journal (and looking uneasy), Hans the Pyromaniac smiling while holding a lighter, Saber the kitsune blushing in embarrassment but super cute; Brava the ninja with kunais and shurikens all around while her eyes are narrowed, Wingate smiling with conviction beside his weird mechanic Claw, Kalza the dark Chronicler with her own chronicle tome and smiling widely but sardonically, Kennedy the Prankster grinning mischievously and holding her bat, and Brianna looking cute while surrounded by butterflies and music notes. And of course, Fran himself winking with Kafka. What a nice quilt, Fran knitted it specially to warm Kafka and keep him cozy.

Once wrapped on it, Kafka felt actually comfortable. Fran sure knew how to knit.

"Oh... This quilt..."

Kafka just got around to notice the pattern.

"...It's incredible! These are our contestants!"

Fran nodded eagerly, already feeling cozy that his dear Kafka was so excited about this.

"It looks nice, but it's not done yet. I'm still to add the remaining cast"

The blonde said, blushing a bit as Kafka stared at him with marveled eyes.

"Let's watch the remaining ones, there's a bunch of tapes waiting for us"

With this, they finally clicked the first of the new audition tapes in the laptop.

Full Name: Noah Hunter Cooper Label/Stereotype: The Apathetic Schizophrenic

Audition Tape:

The camera opens up-again, slowly-to a male who is seen talking to himself.

"Why did I do this?" He seemed to be asking himself.

"Why...why?"  
He had his head in his hands and as he slowly looked up he noticed the camera. Quickly, he changed his posture and kept a blank facial expression.

"Hey," He said coldly, any emotion gone in his tone of voice.

"Name's Hunter. Noah Hunter. Whatever you want to call me."  
He looked at the camera as if analyzing it.

"My sister told me about this and I decided to sign up as well. I can hold my own."

In the background someone is seen yelling. Hunter turns and yells:

"NOT YET DAD!"

Before turning back to the camera.

"Sorry about that," he continues, voice draining of emotion.

"Just...pick me"

Audition Tape End.

"Sister...?"

Asked Kafka, raising an unexistent brow as Fran scratched his head, both of them with pensive expressions.

"Actually, I think I heard the last name "Cooper" somewhere before, in one of our happy children. Though, I can't quite remember who..."

They both let out a loud "Mmmm..."

"So, one of our girls may be Hunter's sister?"

Asked the beetle, Fran nodding until something seemed to click in his head.

"Maybe it's Kalza?!"

He let out; remembering the beautiful dark Chronicler we saw before, the one who stabbed her own hand. Though, Kafka shook his head slightly.

"They're not very alike. Look at Hunter, who do you think may be his sister?"

Both of them took a good look at Noah Hunter; with his slightly muscular frame, pale skin with dusted freckles; Crystal blue eyes and dyed, blonde and spiky hair. Let's also notice the bags under his eyes and the scars along his arms. Let's think, of the girls we've seen so far; which one of them may be his sister?

"It could be anyone. Maybe Brianna? Or Brava?"

Said Fran, now taking wild guesses. Though, Brianna (the beautiful singing bird) seemed very unlikely, and Brava (the stoic ninja) didn't have a lot in common. Kafka thinking throughly as well, an idea came to his mind.

"I think I know who"

Fran looked at him with gleaming eyes.

"Wingate?!"

Kafka shook his head quickly, almost trying to remind Fran that they were searching for a girl over here, and not an scientist with fascination towards animal eared girls; aka Wingate.

"No... What about Samantha? I think they both have the same last name"

Stated the beetle. Now that you mention it, our dear and uneasy writer Samantha shares the last name "Cooper". A coincidence? Kafka is not sure about that.

"Do yo think so? I'm not sure... My guts are telling me that Kennedy may be the sister we're looking for"

Said Fran, voice confident but his reasoning wasn't the best if you consider that Kennedy, our Prankster has Korean features unlike Hunter. Kafka just stared at his human friend, blinking every now and then until Fran sighed.

"But if you say Samantha is... I guess we'll go with that. Isn't it nice that brother and sister get to be together?"

He said that last part with a huge smile, Kafka returning it.

"That's great! Do you think Hunter likes to write as well?"

He pointed, the blonde thinking about it for a moment.

"Dunno! But we'll eventually find out. Let's watch the next! Tsugi! Siguiente!"

Said him cheerily, clicking in the next tape.

Full Name: Kuuhaku Whitebell Label/Stereotype: The Guy with the Cat in his head

Audition Tape:

There's static, and when the video starts we can see a... Floating Nyan cat. He also is holding what happens to be a notebook in his paws, and is writing absent mindedly.

"Dear diary, today Haku got fired from his latest lame work. That numbskull can't quite keep a work for more than a week~ but that doesn't matter since I'll be getting rid of him anytime soon! Then I'll twist the knife painfully and so-"

However, as the Nyan cat talks with his funny voice, the camera zooms out so we can see a boy with tanned skin and gray hair covering his left eye; that's Haku. And he heard everything the cat said. And he doesn't look pleased at all by that.

"The hell did you just say...?"

Asked Haku, the Nyan cat spinning all around the boy's head.

"I didn't say anything, you idiot. I was just thinking aloud! And why are you staring at me like that? Eh? Eh? EH?!"

At that stupid answer, Haku just shakes his head.

"This is the stupid audition tape for Total Drama, you still have to introduce yourself so we can continue"

The cat doesn't seem taken aback by this, though.

"Come ooooooon! even if I were to introduce myself no one but you can see me because you're nuts~"

Haku seems impressed and angry by that fact, as if it were news to him that no one can see this Nyan cat.

"What?! Now the host is going to think I am crazy!"

The cat giggles at that.

"But you are! Now, since I'm your lord and you are my bitch, do as I say! Go and destroy the sun so the humanity dies in a second ice age!"

Haku looks pensive for a moment, scratching his head.

"That's stupid. Why would you want to destroy humankind? I though you wanted to rule over them instead"

He asks, though the cat spins around and floats offscreen, leaving Haku dumbfounded... But after a moment, the Nyan cat reappears behind Haku's back, startling him.

"Since you have shit for brains I'm not giving any detail, they're too complex even for a kitty like me and a numbskull like you!"

The cat shouts, Haku throwing a nasty glare.

"Whatever. I'll do it because I've got nothing better to do"

And so the boy complies; true to be told he was fired recently and as such... Nothing better to do. The camera moves to focus in the background, we can see an elegant coffee shop- the place from where Haku got fired recently. Speaking of which, this seems to be a revenge of sorts since Haku pulls from somewhere a slingshot; aiming at the fancy looking chandelier that's hanging from the ceiling. So, that's what he meant by 'destroy the sun'?

Without a second though, Haku aims at the chandelier, holding the slingshot with the projectile on it; said projectile seems to be... A chunk of frozen meat. Frozen to the point of being harder than stone and causing Haku's hand to burn due the cold. And just like that, he fires and as expected; the frozen meat hits directly the frail chandelier and it falls, shattered glass everywhere and the clients scared senseless.

At this, Haku seems plain and uncaring but somewhat pleased, turning to look back at the cat.

"Now, what else?"

"Now you have to run"

Haku seems dumbfounded by that answer, but then there's static again. The image settles and now Haku is running for his life, the clients of the café chasing after him like a furious crowd with torches and pitchforks.

"THIS IS YOUR STUPID FAULT, FUCK FACED CAT!"

He shouts, and the cat butts in front of the camera.

"Now if Haku survives this, choose him for Total Drama or else I'll have to castrate him because he's one big failure! Bye bye~"

And so the tape ends.

Audition Tape End.

After the video finished, Fran blinks a few too many times, eyes focused solely on the screen.

"Kafka... Can you see the Nyan Cat?"

He asks with an unbelieving tone in his voice, Kafka looking at him with a weirded expression.

"What cat...? He mentioned a cat, but as far as I could see, there were no cats around"

With a groan, Fran buries his face in his hands; as if having a huge headache. Who wouldn't? That audition tape was so crazy that it may lead you to lose 1-100 points of sanity.

"That, I feared. He's not crazy, I can see the cat, too! Being the only one to see that kind of stuff must be hard for this Outcast child"

He claimed, and even though Kafka was unable to see the cat in question; he already guessed Fran wanted to sympathize with Haku.

"Maybe... The cat is a metaphor to refer to the social pressure that pushes us to do things we really don't want to do? Something like that?"

Fran just sighed, knowing very well that Kafka was struggling to understand something that's far more simple than it seems: an actual literal nyan-cat is bothering Haku, nothing to do with social pressure or the government or none of that shit.

"Ah, my dear Kafka... You're adorable when you try to understand things. Let's watch the next one, okay?"

He proceeded towards the next, trying to put the matter aside.

Full Name: Melliga Evianna Hevani Label/Stereotype: The 'Boring' Girl

Audition Tape:

Melliga was sitting down quietly. She seemed to be finishing a sentence

"-Normal. Okay?"

A mumbled 'okay' was heard from off screen. She gave a large smile and looked into her camera.

"Hi. I saw your opportunity with this new season and loved the idea. I would be honored for the chance to join. However-"

She was cut off by a small crackling sound, and a couple of pink and white stones fell to the ground. It was obvious they had made the sound, but whatever had caused it was gone now.

"Lucy! Ughh. Why can't our family go one moment without something weird happening..."

A small girl with black hair rushed on screen, grabbed the stones and left.  
She sighed.

"Thank you. That was very kind of you."

She said in her plain, boring voice.

Audition Tape End.

Both Fran and Kafka looked at each other, somewhat dumbfounded.

"I like her name, sounds like saying... Meh"

Stated Fran, looking over Meh- I mean Melliga. Or Meh, let's just call her that. She's actually very nice looking, if not a bit unusual; with long brown hair, a skin that's a tad too pale to be normal and green eyes, with oddly small pupils that give an air of mystery.

"Don't you think she's a bit unusual? I mean... There's something... I can't point out what it is..."

Said the beetle, unable to pinpoint what's it that makes this girl look... Different.

"Maybe she's a vampire? Or a zombie?"

Suggested Fran, Kafka getting a bit uneasy.

"A-A-A vampire?! Like the ones who suck blood?"

Fran nodded eagerly.

"Or a zombie! They eat brains, you know"

This didn't do well in igniting Kafka's nerves, as he cowered- both in fear and cold.

"No...!"

The blonde rolled his red eyes, giving Kafka a small pat in the head.

"But only from humans, or so I guess. But if you wish, I could turn you-"

To be honest, Fran was an scientist- ex scientist, he quitted that to take care of Kafka. However, if he wished to he would be able turn him into a human. However, that's not a subject Kafka is about to touch.

"No, Fran. Just... No"

The blonde just sighed, resigned... He knew very well how Kafka was when they talked about this.

"If you say so..."  
Clicking the next tape, Fran tried to pretend he didn't brought up the matter in first place.

Full Name: Constantine Tulip Wyrmwood Label/Stereotype: The Introvert Pastry Chef

*Static*

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Right away we are greeted with the sound of panicked screaming, the source of it blocked by a bright green cat with wide crimson eyes, the corneas of which were star shaped, staring deeply into the camera before stepping aside to give it a clear view of the bizarre scene.

The background itself was a fully equipped and pristine kitchen more suited for a five star hotel rather than the cabin it was most likely set in, but what looked to be in midair was a cluster of desserts, a variety of them, ranging from pieces of fudge, fruit tarts, cupcakes and many more, all of which looked to be alive and possessing tiny limbs, like arms and legs and even pointed tails here and there and emitting strange, unintelligible, high-pitched cries of fury as they wielded sharp cutlery to attack something that couldn't be seen by the naked eye but was clearly there, attempting to shake away the possessed sweets covering it.

All the while, Connie was casually sitting on a tall stool next to an island counter top, munching on a bowl filled with dark chocolate dipped potato chips, watching the whole thing with a dull sort of interest.

"GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFF, GET 'EM OFF! GET THEM OFF ME NOW!"

The pain filled voice screamed, which we can assume now must be some invisible man currently being attacked by the admittedly cute but vicious army of sweets.

"Meh, eventually. That enough of a demo, Pross?"

Connie questioned, turning to the camera with a completely blank look on his face.

"Meow..." The cat from beside answered.

"What? Are you telling me you didn't get any of that?"

He stood up from his seat, placing his snack bowl on the counter before crossing his arms in a childish manner, pouting.

"After that entire explanation I just gave, you want me to simply start all-!"

"MEOW!"

The cat yowled much louder this time, and in a somehow much firmer way. The two silently stared at each other for a moment before the boy sighed in frustration, his shoulders slumping.

"Fine, take two, but this is on you for changing to kitty form, you can't exactly work a camera without opposable thumbs, you know."

"Meow."

"Whatever! Let's just get this over with. Yeah, hi, I'm Constantine Wyrmwood, though I go by Connie for the sake of convenience, and before we start, allow me to explain a few things. One, the reason why I'm arguing with a cat, who in actuality is my telepathic shapeshifter of a little sister, Prosperine, who doesn't take no for an answer. Mindblasting me about this 'Happy Outcast Island' thing practically nonstop and is VERY persistent, thinks it'll be good for me to 'make real friends' and 'get out of my comfort zone'. I know it sounds supportive, but also kind of condescending when it's coming from your younger sibling. Hello Kitty if I know how she found out about it in the first place, we don't even have a TV. Now, as for this guy?"

He gestured to the invisible man, who had dropped to the floor and was now squirming in pain.

"This is my big brother, Ollie, and as you can see, not someone I greet with a warm welcome, but his screaming is really starting to give me a migraine now, so..."

With a snap of his fingers, the dessert imps ceased their attack immediately and swarmed up to the top of the counter where they took on a much more cheerful outlook.

"Tulip, you little reject...!"

Ollie's voice could be heard, along with footsteps moving away.

"I hope you get what's coming to you, wherever you end up!"

And just like that, the slamming of a door could be heard, the man most likely gone now. Connie looked to the camera and shrugged nonchalantly.

"Siblings, am I right? Some you love to pieces, while others... You'd rather tear to pieces."

He emphasized his point by raising his candy cane striped tail, the clover tip now spinning like that of a saw blade before quickly lowering it back down.

"Anyways, moving on, I'm sure you must be wondering what the deal is with the little batch of desserts that were poking at him, right? Well, I call them Yumlins, they're sort of like gremlins from old folklore, but way tastier, hence the play on words. I baked each one myself then brought them to live using my signature spell, Sweet Life. I may not be able to read minds or turn invisible like my siblings, but at least with this I know I'll never be bored. It works on inanimate objects, too, but I prefer using it on what I create, and the best part?"

With lightning fast reflexes, he swiped one of them, a pink and green macaroon from it's group, flipped it into the air, leaned his head back and caught it in his mouth, eating it in one bite with his sharp fangs, the yumlins watching erupting into a chorus of giddy cheers at the sight.

"These guys seem to love it whenever I eat one of their own, which is often, because being an incubus means I can eat whatever I want and never gain a pound. When others take a bite? As you can see, it didn't end well for Ollie, especially not when he sneaks in here like a flithy intruder and pilfers my bon-bons...! Ahem, but I digress. Now, what qualifies me as an outcast, you may ask? Gee, let's see,"

His voice, once hinted with bitterness was no laced with sarcasm as he wiped his mouth of the remaining crumbs with a handkerchief, keeping a straight face.

"Like I said, I'm an incubus, and by demon standards, I've been the ugly duckling everyone avoids since the day I was born, and not just because of my incredibly nonthreatening appearance, which repulses most, but also because I show no interest in anything your typical incubus finds remotely entertaining, such as seducing, emotionally torturing innocents or..."

He shuddered for an instant, as if the very word disgusted him to his very core.

"...Bleh, kissing. No, I find the culinary arts to be a thousand times more pleasurable than any of that, which, as my brother so helpfully said before taking his leave, makes me the reject of both my community and family. Being a germaphobic incubus with a perpetual sweet tooth apparently doesn't make you Mr. Popular, so I've never been one for fitting in, not with the occult scene, talk about a drag, and certainly not with humans, most freak out or try to chase me away like a pest. Doesn't matter how good a talent I have, if you're not powerful, you're nothing, that's that my family says. So yeah, maybe Pross is right, going somewhere I won't be the biggest oddity for a change may be... Nice."

He finished, brushing his bangs slightly away from his face, revealing his mismatched eyes that stared at the floor bashfully. Then Prosperine made her way onto the scene and leaped onto the counter, rubbing her head affectionately against Connie's arm while purring, making him blush brightly at the contact as he began petting her.

"Yeah, yeah, when you're right, you're right. See, I'm fine with staying the young recluse that I am with nothing but my business to keep me occupied, but this one disagrees. Doesn't want me to go back to my hermit-like ways when she has to leave. And with that prize money, I find it hard to turn down such a rare opportunity to expand, so yes, while I may not be the most fearsome or strongest looking competitor, I am remarkably sharp, agile, and my cooking?"

He smiled deviously as one of the yumlins, a devilish looking cupcake beside him raising a steak knife, somehow grinning as well.

"As you just saw, it's to die for, plus I've always got a trick or two up my sleeve, so I'm willing to try if you'll give me the chance. Fair warning, though, if anyone tries to hug me as their way of greeting, they are NOT gonna like what happens next."

He frowned, his eyes flashing menacingly at the thought.

"Until then, Toodaloo~!" He gave a fake cheerful wave, a sign the devil cupcake took to a attack, and flung the knife with a surprising amount of strength and accuracy, the last thing seen was Connie waving frantically before...

"Wait, wait, no! I didn't mean that, not the camera! It's a RENTAL!"

*Static*

Audition Tape End.

"Whoa! And incubus! Fran, he's-"

But as Kafka was about to mention the matter that this contestant is an actual real literal incubus, just as quick as the tape ended, Fran was laughing his gut off. Kafka a bit worried that he might LITERALLY laugh them off.

"Let's watch that part again! And again and again and again!"

Squealed Fran, moving the video back to the pained screams coming from Ollie, Connie's big brother. Apparently it brought the blonde some unspeakable sadistic amusement to see the creepy-cute scene. Screw the morals, that was funny like hell.

"Wau Bau, I wish I could do that to my brother as well!"

He claimed, Kafka now worried a bit that this may have ignited something not really nice within Fran.

"Well... I pictured an incubus to be scary; but Connie is very cute, and I like how he and his Kitty sister are close. Just like you and me"

Stated now the beetle, Fran's laughter dying down as he stared at the image of Connie the incubus; with a svelte yet petite and somewhat feminine physique with little muscle to be found, his skin color a soft shade of cotton candy pink speckled with dark gray freckles, mostly around his shoulders, pointed pierced ears and across his dimpled cheeks. His small button nose; that cute and thick, bouncy, incredibly Fluffy hair that is cut short just around his ears and above his neck, being the color of light lavender with strawberry blonde streaks that seems to stick and spike up in all directions, not set in any particular hairstyle and looks more like he just got out of bed. His eyes as stated before are mismatched, the left a deep violet, the right a dark maroon and both surrounded by pitch black sclera.

His more demonic features that identify him as an incubus consists of a long pink prehensile tail with silver stripes winding all around it, giving it a candy cane like appearance with a solid pink, 4 leafed clover shaped tip at the end and a pair of bat like leathery wings with purple between the black edges; a small pair of black, coiled up goat like ram horns swirled with gold on either side of his head set above his ear; and the cute sharp fangs peeking out. So cute!

"Yeah, it's the first time I see an incubus; but as stated before I'm a wizard and can get us anything we want"

Stated Fran proudly, then smiling and scratching his head.

"Though, I like Connie way more than I would like a common incubus. I mean... They're supposed to be seductive and that dirty crap, like; "Hey there, look at my dick" and that stupid shit"

Explained our host with a disgusted expression, though that's not exactly how an incubus should be... No matter, the idea of being seductive didn't appeal Connie and neither it appeals Fran; that much is obvious. Kafka giggled a bit at the goofy face Fran made.

"I would love to know more about the yumlins... They're so cute"

Said the small beetle, Fran nodded at that, getting a notepad out of his jacket.

"And they're an scientific mystery for me! I wonder, it they're like gremlins... They'll become demons if feed after midnight? I mean... If we eat one of them, WE'LL become demons?! All the questions I need answers for!"

Practically Squealed the host, Kafka not understanding a bit of it.

"And, uh... I think Connie reminds me of you a lot"

Stated Kafka as Fran put away the notebook to look at his friend with curious eyes.

"How come?"

"You two look very young and cute, you two hate your older brothers... You two dislike the subject of... You know... Romance and... That..."

Kafka blushed, not knowing how to state that both Fran and Connie seemed disgusted by the theme of... Sex appeal and that sort of things. The blonde just scoffed.

"You mean Sex? That's plainly gross"

Fran looked away, grossed out and pouting like a small child. Kafka chuckling slightly.

"You look very cute when you get mad like that, Fran..."

Though, the pout vanished leaving an embarrassed scowl as our host blushed a bright pink; kinda like the skin tone of Connie himself.

"D-Don't make me blush, Kafka! Actually, let's start brainstorming in how to make Connie blush; he'll surely look beautiful like that! As the leaders of our happy Outcast family, we must ensure that everyone is always smiling cheerily and happily!"

As he said that, the both started humming loudly; a dimple forming in their foreheads as they were draining their brains.

"What about a lovely hug? Everyone likes hugs!"

Fran opened his arms to gesture a hug, but Kafka could kinda disagree with that idea.

"Connie said he wouldn't like to be greeted with a hug..."

Fran shook his head at that.

"That's the whole point! If he gets mad, he'll look very cuteeeeeee, though I'll probably get attacked by yumlins and die in the process; it'll be totally worth it! For the sake of cuteness!"

Now, he literally yelled that out like a war cry of sorts; Kafka not knowing if he should be happy or worried that his human friend may meet his demise in the tiny hands of these sweet imps.

"Ooooooh, maybe he'll lend me a few yumlins to attack my own brother?!"

Said Fran, now picturing how he and Connie could bond like a family... By having their own stupid older brothers cannibalized to death by the yumlins. Ah, what a wonderful sight; It made him smile eerily. Kafka starting to freak out a bit.

"We can just give Connie all the ginger you bought... That'd make him happy, right?"

Fran nodded eagerly and slammed his fist into his open palm, plotting new ideas already.

"Sure! In return he'll lend me his yumlins so I can destroy my enemies... It would be like the massacre in Texas, but the massacre with the pastries!"

With an squeal, Kafka realized it was best to change the subject. Like, now.

"Let's watch the next audition, OK?"

And so, they went on with the next one.

Full Name: Reishin Kobayashi Label/Stereotype: The Birdman

Audition Tape:

"During day, he seems like a normal person..."

As the voice narrates, we're meet with a black and white Montage of the streets, people walking across, laughing, chatting; though, the thing that's meant to catch our eye is the figure of an Asian (probably Japanese) handsome young man with dark hair, glasses and dressed in a black trench coat. He seems stoic and serious, firm but cool and collected.

"However, when danger arises..."

Then, there's a bank robbery of sorts; Japanese police officers running around and the criminals running away from the scene with huge bags of money, one of them kidnapping a small girl with blonde hair and a Gothic Lolita dress.

However, in the distance we see a shadow looming over them; the figure of... A superhero! That's right, a man in a costume that emulates... A bird? Maybe a hawk, due the color of his wings and the helmet with the Hawk's Beck. As soon as he appears, he jumps and we hear the cry of a raging bird somewhere; his fist colliding with the robber's face as he lets go of the innocent girl.

"Birdman is always ready to save the innocents, a vigilante during day and night, protecting the streets and working under the shadows"

The police officers cheer, Birdman scurrying away after all the criminals were defeated. We get a closer look of the small girl, as she follows the superhero in order to thank him for having saved her life.

"Oh Birdman, who are you...?"

Asks her in a somewhat monotone voice, and despite her deflated expression; she receives an answer.

"I'm your best friend, and injustice's worst enemy"

Up in the roof of a building, Birdman talks in a deadpan tone and once again dissappears. The girl smiles softly at that, joining her hands; the narrator speaking not soon after.

"Justice must prevail, at all costs. For the sake of protecting their smiles"

Big and bold letters appear, they read "Birdman!" as a hawk's cry is heard in the distance once again.

Audition Tape End.

"So cooooooool!"

These are both Fran and Kafka, incredibly excited to meet... Birdman.

"A real life superhero?! Who also protects the children's smiles?! Reishin-kun has the best job ever!"

Said Fran, using the honorific since Reishin is Japanese; Kafka like him sparkling with excitement.

"He does! Though... I wonder... Why is he an Outcast? He's super cool..."

They both stared at each other for a moment, then exploded in laughter.

"Ha! People don't know what they're outcasting nowadays!"

The blonde let out between laughs, Kafka nodding.

"Yes, I mean... Who wouldn't love a hero who jumps from rooftops... And dresses like a bird..."

And now their laughter died down, picturing how common is to see a psycho dressed like a superhero... Jumping around... Doing hawk like sounds... However, soon enough they started laughing again.

"Freaky, uh? A superhero is incredible! Who wouldn't like to have their own super vigilante around?"

Let's remember that Fran lives with a talking beetle, they just witnessed an incubus, they recruited a kitsune, and now hang around a blimp whose inner temperature is compared to that of a freezer. And that's completely normal, now; what's a superhero in comparison to that? Just the cherry on top.

"Say, Kafka; do you think Reishin-kun is looking for a partner? I would love to protect smiles, specially yours!"

Fran put up a fighting stance that looked more like as if he were about to dance the macarena instead. Kafka wasn't thrilled about the idea of Fran hurting himself (more than usual) though, it endeared him how Fran was so lovely when it came to take care of his beetle friend.

"Ah, Fran..."

The bug smiled, small fangs peeking out like a kitty's.

"That's the smile I want to protect! Let's see the next one, I'm sure there are many more things that can get you to smile brightly!"

As Kafka blushed, Fran clicked in the next one.

Full Name: Nenet Ylien (and Glori)  
Label/Stereotype: Two People in One

Audition Tape:

The camera opens to a small girl sitting there with a large smile on her face.

"Hi, I'm Nenet"

She gave a small wave of her hand. She seemed to be sitting on a stool in a small kitchen.

"And... uh. Well I'm not sure exactly what I'm meant to be doing for your Audition"

She gave a small giggle, but it quickly vanished and she sighed.

"No Glori, we're not going to-*gasp* don't say that"

She looked at the camera again.

"Err... Sorry, that's Glori... my sister, well kind of my sister. It's hard to explain. We share a body, so.. yeah"

She laughs again.

"Kinda funny if you look at it just right..."

The camera makes a small nerving sound, and there's a red light reflected in her eye.

"Oh wait, NO. No camera please no"

She begs as she jumps up, nearly tripling in her own feet as she runs over.

"Please dont di-" she was cut off as everything went black.

Audition Tape End.

Fran hummed, pensive and rubbing his chin.

"She said she and her sister share a body... Maybe... She's referring to an imaginary friend?"

Asked him, more to himself than to Kafka; actually it didn't seem unlikely to think this girl Nenet may have an imaginary friend, after all she seems small and innocent with her bright green eyes, light brown and silky hair as well as pale white skin.

"People have imaginary friends when they get lonely, and though these are not real; they'd wish for them to be real... Or so I've heard"

Stated the beetle, remembering when Fran read to him books about psychology. The blonde was well versed in that stuff, though he didn't wish to talk a lot about them because Kafka's head would burst with all the knowledge from Freud.

"I want to accept Glori; the imaginary friend as a part of our happy Outcast family, but..."

Fran suddenly seemed uneasy.

"...Imaginary friends are not always good, sometimes they tell you to do... Things, not nice things. Things that may be dangerous, hurt others or yourself"

Suddenly, our usual happy host seemed... Blank and deadpan. The usual gleam from his red eyes gone, as he seemed... Serious. For the first time he seemed serious with this matter, and it worried Kafka to no end.

"Really...?"

"Yes. When I was a kid, my imaginary oh-so-called "Friends" would be mean and say that this world is violent... So I had to be violent, too"

He closed his eyes, not wanting to remember any of that. It was too much of a messy, screwed up memory to bring up. Though, these felt way too much real to be just imaginary friends. More like inner demons.

"Fran..."

Kafka wished he could help his friend more; Fran was usually the one comforting him, and it ate him inside out that he couldn't return the favor because his approach was too clumsy. Eventually, the blonde opened his eyes and smiled slightly.

"No worries, little one. I just want to make sure Nenet is safe; I don't want her to go through some distressing situation. After all, I am to be a happy Outcast father!"

Now, that's the Fran Kafka knew and loves. Bouncing a bit, the beetle got closer so they could share a warm hug before clicking in the next audition.

Full Name: Kory Morrison Label/Stereotype: The Naïve Batboy

Audition Tape:

The camera turns on to a woodsy scenery of natural beauty, miles and miles of trees can be seen. Soon after though, the camera view shifts from left to right as if the person behind it was searching for something.

"Kory, where did you go?" A female voice can be heard from behind the camera.

"Up here, Alissa!" The camera quickly shifted upward to show the subject of the video, a young boy with the appearance of a human except for the obvious bat ears and wings attached to his arms. The boy was giggling as he hung upside-down while peering happily toward the camera, the girl behind the scene giving out a laugh of her own.

"You silly. Get down from there, I'm filming your audition tape for that new show!" As soon as she mentioned the new show, the boy gasped with excitement before he released his grip from the tree branch and flapped his wings to give himself a soft landing on the ground. He hurried toward the camera and stopped just far enough to give a full view of him bouncing on his feet with anticipation.

"Hiiiii there! I'm Kory Morrison, and I would love to be on the new Total Drama show! It would be nice to make new friends on the show since everyone would be an outcast like me. We would already have that in common, so it'd be a great start!" He looked at the camera with a more hopeful gaze, his clawed hands clasped together. "Alissa, do you think I have a chance at making new friends on there?"

"I don't see why not. You're just too darn cute to resist!" Kory giggled once more in response, but this time there was a hint of sadness in his eyes while his gaze seemed to falter away from the camera. Behind the camera there was an audible sigh before the girl spoke up.

"Please give him a chance. I'm sure he would be a wonderful addition to the show…"

The camera feed ends.

Audition Tape End.

"Awwwww, that's the kind of excitement I love to see!"

Now that's same old Fran. He and Kafka staring at this new curiosity with wide eyes.

What a lovely little bat boy! Small with a young, lovely face of round features; Fluffy fur on his ears of a chestnut brown color to match his short, fluffy hair and wide brown eyes. Though most of his body is human-like, he has bat-like ears, foldable wings attached to his arms, tiny fangs, and claws on his fingers and toes. Neither of them could stop looking at him!

"I want to play with him! Maybe hide and seek? We could play... Climbing in trees and watch anime and cartoons! I mean... He's a bat and I'm a beetle, so... Will we get along? What if he thinks I'm repulsive...?"

Kafka was excited to have another child minded individual to play with... Though, his Outcast side coming out; he was too shy to even ask Kory to play with him. Fran gave his beetle friend a pat in the head.

"Don't say that! You two are lovely and huggable, just like Connie and I despise our older brothers. We all will get along just fine!"

Kafka breathed out after the reassuring words from his friend, trying to calm his nerves.

"Maybe... He would let me climb on his back and fly with him? I've always wanted to fly and sing... I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the sky...!"

Fran giggled, wondering if Kory liked that song; he could almost picture the bat boy flying over the sea and singing along Kafka. Either way, he and the beetle would make a duo of cuties.

"I-If he finds me repulsive and gross, t-that's okay! I understand! Really... I would just be happy to climb trees with him, that would be a lot of fun..."

He blushed, the blonde only thinking that there's nothing more adorable than this. Though... The mention of climbing trees made Fran remember... Something. Or rather, someone.

—Flashback—

Like one or two years ago, Fran remembered his younger self- not as bandaged as he's usually, though slightly messier and wearing somewhat oversized clothes. He was in a forest like in Kory's audition Tape; though... He was staring intently at the top of a large tree.

"Kiddo..."

He let out. There, sitting into a thick branch of the three; there was a small kid. An adorable young boy; probably 8-9 years old, with dark hair and crystal blue, bright eyes. Another feature is that he seems to be Asian, maybe Japanese like Reishin? Either way, he's clinging to the tree's main trunk for dear life; tears in the corner of his eyes. Actually, he's the same boy we saw before with Fran; back when he meet Brianna in the last flashback.

"How did you get up there...?"

Asked an unbelieving Fran, noticing how high that tree branch was. Only a monkey would have managed to get there... The boy just shook his head, whole body shaking with fear.

"I don't know...! T-There was a bear chasing after me, and... I ran! And somehow I ended here...!"

The little one was clearly scared of heights, and as Fran was about to ask further details on the previously mentioned bear; he heard a loud rustling of leaves in a nearby bush.

"The bear..."

Said the blonde warily, the boy letting out an "Eeeeeek...!" even though he was up in the tree and safe. Unbeknownst to them; the bear made its movement faster than expected, lunging at Fran with extreme velocity!

Though... It's wasn't a mad bear; it was... A bunny, a small bunny who looked out for someone to give it a carrot for today's dinner.

"Whoa, your bear is pretty weird. Looks like a white bunny, directly from Wonderland"

Said Fran with a grin, tossing a bag of tiny carrots at the now very pleased bunny. His smile vanished not long after as the small boy was starting to panic in his spot.

"Just jump, I'll catch you!"

The blonde opened his arms and tried to sound reassuring, but as much as the boy tried to move he seemingly couldn't; fear paralyzing him.

"I-I can't...! Ugh...!"

Things went on like that for a few hours, Fran every now and then trying to give confidence to the small boy so he could jump, but his fear was greater. He even suggested Fran to leave him to rot up there, and obviously the blonde wasn't allowing that to happen. Not now nor ever.

As the night neared, the small boy subconsciously fell asleep up there. He could have fallen and broke his back; but the moment he woke up it was a surprise that not only he was still in the branch, he was also wrapped in a quilt to protect him from the cold of the death night.

"How...?"

Looking around himself, he suddenly noticed how Fran wasn't down in the ground anymore. Instead, the messy blonde was sitting beside him on the tree branch! Dangling his legs, our young host had both face and hands full of dirt, bruises and scrapes; some still bleeding.

"F-Fran! Are you... Are you okay? How-"

The boy's worry was cut short by a hearty laugh from Fran, as he scratched his head.

"Pay that no mind. I just suck at climbing, but couldn't leave you up here all alone. So, I came to make you some company! Maybe the firefighters or the forest keepers will find us someday"

Though Fran never stopped smiling, the boy felt himself about to cry. He could picture very well how the blonde would try to climb and hurt himself over and over in the process, and it ate at him that these antics could get Fran gravely injured or worse.

"Fran..."  
Not saying anything else, the little boy just hugged him. Fran embracing his small frame and caressing his head soothingly; holding the adorable kid like the most precious treasure in the world.

"Shhh, it's okay... I won't leave you alone, how could I? You're my precious baby..."

The blonde mumbled quietly, and in the distance some sirens could be heard. Just a bit more, and the rescuers would help them.

—Flashback End—

"-ran, Fran!"

The host in question snapped from his mind eye upon hearing Kafka's worried cries. Suddenly, his vision was blurry- his red eyes full of tears, as they freely flowed out.

"Why are you crying...? Is it something I said...?"

The blonde shook his head quickly, brushing the tears away. Why did he have to remember these times right now?

"N-No! I just... I just realized something"

Kafka cocked his head to one side, waiting for Fran to explain himself once the previous tears had dried.

"I... Want everyone to win this competence, but not win the actual prize of fuck knows how many millions..."

He clenched his fists, ignoring how he forgot what the actual prize money was. It was a whole ton for sure.

"The real prize there's to win, is the treasure of being understood and supported! Every alive person is a treasure; Kory is a cute and fluffy treasure, Connie is a sweetie pie treasure flavored with peppermint; Wingate is a treasure for science and technological advances, Samantha is a treasure who should love and relinquish herself!"

Kafka blinked in confusion, Fran's mind far away already. Remembering... The little boy from his past. His special treasure.

"And YOU, Kafka! You're my treasure! So, let's make this happy Outcast children realize that they're worth their weight in gold!"

Ultimately Kafka nodded, his partner clicking in the next tape and with the undying flame of Outcast love burning in his heart.

Full Name: Karitoru 'Serafino' Ōkami Label/Stereotype: The Hitman Esper

Audition Tape:

*Audition start recording*

It shows that it's night in New York City, and it appears that the person who is holding the camera is jumping over rooftops until he stopped between an alleyway.

The person holding the camera started to mischievously chuckle.

"Oh... this is going to be good"

Suddenly a middle-aged fat man in a black suit who looks very frightened enter the alleyway in a panic until he pales as he realizes he ended in a dead-end.  
He heard a husky chuckle in the shadow, the middle-aged man looks around frantically in fear until a 19-year-old man who suddenly use his lighter to light up his cigarette and allowed his face to be seen. He has jet black messy shoulder-length hair with bangs, light skin that seem almost pale, crimson eyes that seem to shine in the darkness with bags under them that seem to be making him look even scarier, and black thick-framed glasses. He seems to be wearing a black single-breasted suit, dark grey shirt, black pants, black shoes and a black cane with the handle being a skull, his body seems to be toned since it seems noticeable under the suit and shirt.

The middle-aged man look at the 19-year-old man in fear.

"W-why?! why are you here?!" The man screams;

"Why the so-called 'Nightmare' is hunting me down?!" the man keeps shouting.

The man called Nightmare shook his head.

"Really? Nightmare? that's the best they got? heh... it's fitting either way..."

Nightmare focuses its sight on the fat man.

"But are you really surprised about all this? you betrayed the Mafia even though we treated you like family? you sold us out for the money... so I came to take the trash out, sorry nothing personal, but you will learn why I am called Nightmare..."

The fat man shrieked in terror and turn around to start running away, Nightmare shook his head exasperatedly.

"Ugh... everybody has to start running away... what a pain... it takes away my working hour... whatever..."

Nightmare took a deep breath and concentrated and the fat man stood still with a blank look on him. After three minutes had passed, the fat man had started to shake and suddenly shrieked in pain and his eyes slowly started to bleed, he fell to the floor clutching his head due to the information overload and then he stops moving. Nightmare scratched the back of his head.

"Thanks for the information there, I am grateful for all the detail you gave me, oh wait? I can't since you are dead..." Nightmare spits out the cigarette on the body and steps on it and started to walk away until he felt a presence. He started to shake in anger and immediately looked at the camera and the person behind it.

"Dante!"

The person behind the camera starts to laugh.

"Oh hi, Serafino! how is your day?"

The person named Nightmare was instead called Serafino.

"Oh you know, executing traitors as always... wait... are you recording me?!" Dante gasp in mock shock.

"What?! me? your best friend, Dante?! recording you? That's rude"

Serafino shakes in anger.  
"Oh... it's gonna be rude until I put my feet in your ass!"

Dante mocked Serafino;  
"Oh my... how kinky, are you sure you are not in love with me?"

Serafino looks shocked and started blushing "Silent you scum! stop acting like a fool and let me finish my job!"

Dante shook his head with a smile "Sorry, but... you are getting a vacation"

Serafino stood still and started to pale.

"W-what?"

Dante looked amazed "Wow! Serafino? scared? that's surprising... either way, Dad allowed it"

Serafino started to panic and tried looking shakily for his lighter and cigarette

"Why? I enjoy working..." Dante sighs.

"Maybe too much? you need a break... so we are allowing you to participate in a Reality TV show! wow, Serafino! I am jealous of you! don't worry about audition tape since I got it right here!"

Serafino managed to pale even more.

"NO! I will get arrested or worse... they will discover 'it'!"

Serafino shouted in panic and Dante ignored his panic "Don't worry, we bribed the executives to allow you to audition and enter and we will edit the video, so stop crying, but either way, see you later Serafino!"

Dante quickly left the scene while Serafino looked dumbly, took a deep breath and shouted to the sky:

"DDDAAANNNTTTEEE!"

Audition Tape End.

"Whoa, this startled me!"

Stated a shocked Fran, Kafka nodding eagerly.

"Yes, did they say Mafia...? Like, the godfather and these guys...?"

That was Kafka's opinion, though Fran shook his head.

"No, I mean the feet in the ass. That's got to be one of the most kinky things I've ever heard"

Said pensively our blonde host, Kafka a bit dumbfounded... Though he didn't quite understand the meaning of the word "Kinky".

"Also I don't know what name is better; Nightmare-kun? Or Serafino-Kun? What do you think he'd prefer?"

Asked Fran, thinking about it deeply and carefully; though the nickname "Nightmare" sounds like a Gothic name of sorts; adding the honorific as this contestant; Serafino (aside from being a hot stud) is Asian as well, Japanese by the looks of it; with Crimson red eyes like Fran himself. An idea struck him suddenly.

"How do you say Nightmare in Japanese?"

Kafka blinked, but didn't miss a chance to answer.

"悪夢 （Ａｋｕｍｕ） "

Good thing the beetle was so well versed in that idiom, since we have many Japanese oriented Outcast children this season. It made Fran all the more proud of his beetle friend.

"Sooooooo, what if we call him Akumu-kun? Or maybe... Toru-kun? Or maybe Toru-chan!"

Something inside Kafka was telling him, that Serafino would probably loathe these names. No matter how much they appealed Fran, so the beetle though it would be best to change the subject.

"What's it coming from the man's eyes...?"

The beetle noticed the blood coming from the fat man's eyes. He refused to believe it was blood... It would mean that the man possibly died, which wasn't possible... Right? This happy Outcast child wouldn't kill anyone, right?

"Eh... That... That's tomato juice"

Said Fran, trying to not worry Kafka even more... Though his statement didn't made any sense.

"But why is there tomato juice coming from his eyes...?"

However, Kafka's question got cut off suddenly by a loud knock on the door to the meeting room; followed by a small voice.

"G-G-Guys..."

That was Seven Alice's voice, though it sounded tearful... Fearful as well. Without a second thought, Kafka bounced over Fran's head as he opened the door to find the small girl; shaking with fear.

"Seven! What happened? A dog was chasing you?"

Asked Fran with some worry, thinking that a big dog probably scared the lights out of her. She shook her head slowly, trembling like a thin leaf.

"Guys from the Mafia... They came to my office and... P-Pointed a gun at my head...!"

Ah, what a terrible experience. Seven truly wondered why they wanted to give her some sort of warning; lighting cigarettes around her and drinking cocktails while her life was on the line. It was one cheerful guy that convinced them to leave her alone; His name was... Dante, or Ponte or something like that. He was kind enough to even soothe her out of her shock, leaving soon after with the following words:

"Consider my friend, OK? He'd make a great addition to the cast"

And Seven had no freaking idea of what he was talking about!

"Did you say Mafia...?"

Asked Fran and Seven nodded. Now, he recalled what he heard in the audition tape just now...

"Don't worry, we bribed the executives to allow you to audition and enter"

So, that's what the guy Dante meant by "Bribed the executives". Poor Seven, she probably got a trauma because of that.

"Well, you're safe now! Know what? I'll lend you Kafka so he can bring you some comfort, you two can go and eat Frozen yogurt to calm down your nerves!"

Fran took the beetle from his head, taking away the unfinished quilt and giving him to Seven; who immediately hugged him for dear life like an special teddy bear.

"Aren't you coming, Fran...?"

The host shook his head, folding neatly the quilt.

"I have some matters to tend to right now, like finishing our quilt... And assign the rooms to each happy Outcast children! I'm sure Serafino-Kun would love the watermelon room, and maybe Connie would like the cherry room..."

He rambled on, now that you mention it; he still hasn't chosen the roommates. It's important that each get along with their respective roomie, because Fran didn't want to castrate anyone- at least not yet. Seven and Kafka gave each other a weirded glance, but ultimately nodded.

"Okay... If you say so..."

"Superb! Now go and have fun you two; just return before the 9:00 PM. That's Kafka's sleeping time!"

After waving goodbye repeatedly to the small girl and the beetle; Fran turned back to the matters he had to tend to. Immediately going back to the laptop, he replayed an specific part of Serafino's audition tape.

"But are you really surprised about all this? you betrayed the Mafia even though we treated you like family? you sold us out for the money... so I came to take the trash out, sorry nothing personal, but you will learn why I am called Nightmare..."

He paused the video, thinking about these words over and over again.

"To betray someone who has treated you like family..."

Fran spat the words as if they were a filthy profanity. It even made his stomach twist with distaste.

"How can someone even think of doing such a thing? Families are treasures to be relinquished!"

His expression turned dark, one of his red eyes being concealed by his clear bangs. He just couldn't understand... And that made him angry. He slammed the laptop shut, leaning his face on his hand.

"My Outcast children wouldn't ever do something like that. I'm sure they wouldn't... After all, our dear family will be our dear treasure. If anyone tries to take it away..."

A memory flashed in his mind; the small boy from his flashback, his little treasure smiling as they hugged each other. He could already picture the smiling faces of his treasured Happy Outcast Children. With a fond smile, he walked away from the meeting room. Directly to his own room, where there were many things he still needed to put in order.

The "Apple Room".

Entering slowly, he didn't need to turn on the light to see the collage of photos attached to the wall; though the oddity is... These are photos of our contestants. Not during their audition tapes, but during their daily lives.

Like pictures of Wingate's laboratory, and one of him running some weird experiments. Or pictures of Brianna at school with her few friends, a few others of a shrine where Saber the kitsune lives, some of Brava during her ninja training with her brother, as well as pictures of Kennedy the Prankster with her twin sister. Some others of Hans during a psychiatric session, and Samantha the writer looking slightly freaked out, while beside her father. There's also Kalza the dark Chronicler writing in her journal/Chronicle, while looking suspicious... She probably could feel someone's presence. All of these seemed to have been taken from weird angles, as if whoever had the camera were trying to remain unseen. Like an stalker, who followed them from the very first moment they signed to be part of this Outcast family.

"Ah, my sweet children... I feel like I already know everything about you"

Exclaimed Fran, looking over the eerie collage as if it were a piece of art. He was yet to add the new children witnessed today, but he was stealthy like a ninja and it didn't pose a challenge. Though, if Connie were to discover him stalking around... Hello Yumlins, bye bye Fran. But in the host's opinion it was totally worth it. He felt so close to his children!

"I still have to cover this..."

He was to share that room with Kafka, and the beetle would get... Uneasy to know that Fran had been stalking people these past few weeks. Staring fondly at the collage one more time, Fran grabbed a small and old picture located in the middle of it all. It was chapped like it had been folded over and over again; which probably was the case, since it portrayed a younger Fran holding hands with... His small boy, the kid who appears on his memories every so often. His special, little treasure.

"My pumpkin... Just like you wanted, I'm building a happy happy family"

Fran smiled softly, his red eyes unfocused and clouded... As if he were lost, or staring at something far away that we can't quite make out. It eventually changed into a blank expression, eyes devoid of any light and pupils staring now at the huge collage intently.

"Anyone who tries to make our sweet world a lie... Must be erased"

With that, he stored the precious photo into the pocket of his jacket and started to laugh softly. It was a sweet sound, but the scenery he was in; not so much.

A/N: is this still tagged as horror? Because that's how it should be! Sorry this update took Sooooooo long... And it was kinda rushed, or so I guess.

So! So! So! I truly hope this wasn't that boring; though it most likely was... Whatever, what do you guys think of our full cast? Full cast baby!

Male Children~

Hans Svænsson "The Pyromaniac" by Yosdave Alejandro

Saber Blossom "The Aspie" by gamergirl101

Noah Hunter Cooper "The Apathetic Schizophrenic" by GirlPower54

Reishin Kobayashi "The Birdman" by ?!

Kuuhaku "Haku" Whitebell "The Guy with the Cat in his head" by ?!

Constantine "Connie" Tulip Wyrmwood "The Introvert Pastry Chef" by 0 Green-Eyed Goon 0

Wingate Silberhutte "The Visionary Genius" by Aleister Bloodrive VII

Female Children~

Brianna Hanami "The Misunderstood Idol" by Singer97

Samantha Louise Cooper"The Awkward Bipolar" by GirlPower54

Kalza Mori "The Dark Chronicler" by PurpleShadowManipulator

Kennedy Rose Lee "The Sadistic Prankster" by xxPrincxssxx

Melliga Evianna Hevani "The 'Boring' Girl" by SerpentFeather

Borislava "Brava" Ivanov "The Ninja Assassin" by The Katastic Writer

Nenet Ylien (and Glori) "Two people in one" by SerpentFeather

Last minute!

Karitoru 'Serafino' Ōkami "The Hitman Esper" by Epifanio Therion

Kory Morrison "The Naïve Batboy" by The Katastic writer

I honestly love everyone, and I'm excited to pair them in the fruity rooms ;) try and guess with whom your character ends with!

Really, thanks to everyone who submitted and for waiting patiently; also thanks to everyone supporting Cosmic Colapse. Means a lot to me, guys ;)

Quick question for those who read my other Total Drama fic; which duo makes a better host and co-host? The Outcast lovely pair of Fran and Kafka, or the scientific futurist team of the professor Mo White and Leftie 66177? I honestly can't chose; which one do you like the more?

Well, enough with my ramblings and let's wait for the arrival of the members for this happy Outcast family :D

¿DEPPANDIK TEG OT YDAER


	4. Chapter 4: The Outcast Children

As autumn has arrived to Canada, the sun gleams dimly while covered by a thin layer of clouds. The birds nesting are already prepared to fly away due winter along their families and crowds; and from the already orange-ish brown trees some leaves fall every now and then in this truly peaceful scenery.

...At least, until one huge; very Familiar blimp quite literally falls from the sky in a totally not-so-gracious form of landing; knocking a few trees in the process and scaring away the birds- the ones that survived, since some just had a heart attack and fell flat on the ground. Very nice for the ambient, notice the sarcasm.

Nevertheless, it doesn't take long for the blimp to open and let out a very cheery, smiley individual who's jumping with unspoken excitement. That's Fran, our host for this season!

"Hello everyone, and welcome back Total Drama fans! Today, we're in a secret location on Canada in order to start a brand new revival of your favorite, infamous reality TV show!"

He does a polite sort of bow; the camera focusing on a great sign not so far from there... This one reads "Welcome to Whitehorse! Canada", so the secret location doesn't seem to be such a secret anymore... However, like the trees this sign just falls and gets destroyed thanks to the impact of the blimp. Let's just assume we're in the middle of nowhere.

Let's focus again on Fran, exactly as we remember him... With his incredibly pale skin and big, alluring Crimson red eyes along his messy and a bit long, pale blonde- almost white hair; being shaggy and messy with pretty uneven bangs and tufts sticking there and there. For clothing we see his dark and long jacket with a high neck, black gloves and boots, as well as a turtleneck to conceal the bandages wrapped around his neck- for the sake of that, he also wears a short and fluffy looking, red scarf tied to his neck. Let's also mention that right now, he's also wearing a ridiculously tall top hat; it's a miracle it hasn't fallen from his head just yet. All in all he's oddly beautiful and somewhat androgynous.

"Years ago, Chris McLame- errrrrrr, McLean took us to many different adventures with the former campers. First an island, then an abandoned filming lot, and then... Everywhereeeeeee!"

As he narrates, we get pictures of the original Wawanakwa camp at Total Drama island, then the many movie references on the filming lot for second season; and last but not least the Drama airplane flying towards many locations on world tour. And let's also remember the campers singing on the opening theme; that's actually pretty funny as they're all annoyed out of their minds.

"This new season however, will include one outstanding and new thematic that will blow up your heads; for example... Have you ever though of the people outcasted from society? The ones looked down? The ones who are just ignored or bullied for a reason or another?"

Then the next images display the former cast- Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Leshawna and the other guys from the original cast as they stare at Harold doing some karate moves; probably thinking he's a weirdo (and he is). And then there's Noah, everyone minding their own business and forming alliances while he prefers to stay apart and read a book quietly. And let's never forget when Heather used to call Gwen "Gothic freak" (she still does, by the way) and this obviously annoyed the runner up of the first season.

"Well, don't you worry about them! This whole season is going to be about every odd, weird, outcasted but nevertheless special character that may come to your mind! Not only they'll be able to sympathize and probably grow out of their shells, but we're also thriving to create one huge, outcasted and happy family!"

For emphasis, we change our point of view to the many good moments the original cast had; like whistling the opening theme around the bonfire, and confessing their fears as one big (friendly?) group. We focus again on Fran as he opens his arms with grandeur and one big smile.

"And as this season's host, it's is my duty to become someone they can count on; for I am to be the father of this great family! My name is Franz Tillinghast, though everyone just calls me Fran... And THIS IS... TOTAL DRAMA: HaPpY OuTcAsT LiFee!"

As he says this, we get a zoom out view of the huge blimp, which exactly as Fran said it reads the following in bold, somewhat wry letters:

TOTAL DRAMA: HaPpY OuTcAsT LiFee!  
~Le Papillon Immortel~

Though, a part of the blimp just makes one wrecked sound that indicates malfunctioning as smoke comes from it... Then there's fire but Fran choses to just ignore it, letting out a sweat drop.

"And besides the host, I'm also a magician! Abra-Kafkaaaaa!"

Taking off the tall top hat, Fran was more than willing to pull out a bunny from it; however, much to our impression he instead pulled out... Our co-host! I mean Kafka, the oversized beetle with horns and a kitten-like face; the only added detail is how he now wears a pastel blue, fluffy short scarf. Exactly like Fran's, so we can only guess these make a perfect duo like our pair of hosts. Of course, if you ignore the fact that the poor buggy is all red and trying to desperately catch his breath.

"Can't... Breathe... I-inside t-that thing... Too hot...!"

Was the only thing he could muster, Fran laughing sweetly and brushing the matter off quickly.

"I know I am too hot, but now there's no time for that! Dear public, I want you all to meet my cute little co-host and partner in crime: Kafka! He's not my pet, before you ask. He's more like... My husband or my fiancé or something like that, so he'll also father the members of our happy family"

Suddenly, our blonde host shoved Kafka in front of the camera; as if to show off every detail of his beetle anatomy. Clearly this flustered the poor buggy, making him try to break free from the hold.

"Isn't he the cutest?!"

In return Kafka just continued to squeal.

"I-I'm not a chihuahua or a weird dog raze, before anyone asks..."

He muttered, Fran finally letting go and placing the beetle atop his head, probably in order to make up for the top hat- Fran threw it aside a while ago and only God knows where did it end.

"Well, let's never forget about... The challenges, you know... Many different adventures to live, where our happy Outcast children will bond and eventually become a family...!"

As Kafka explains this, a Montage of people living adventures and bonding over them are shown; like the guys from the mystery shack in Gravity Falls, the crystal gems in Steven Universe, and then the guys from Big Hero 6 hanging around like a cool, happy group. Guess living adventures does help to create bonds.

"That's right! And after an intense session of brainstorming, Kafka and I came up with the coolest ideas for challenges in the greatest places on earth!"

Now we're shown a world globe, many locations on it being pointed by a small pin with Kafka's face.

"París, California, the North pole, Sweden..."

Fran begins counting, followed by Kafka's voice.

"Tokyo, Hong Kong, the Big Canyon...! It will be like a world tour revival, or like the Ridonculous race but without Don"

As he says that, we can hear from somewhere an annoyed "Hey!" that echoes; that's probably Don... He's surely frustrated that nowadays these Total Drama revivals are killing his business.

We return to the actual image of both cheery hosts, Fran opening his arms with grandeur- and suddenly he's got back the tall top hat, seemingly ready to pull out something from it like before.

"And what's in store for the winner? Just..."

He starts pulling out huge stacks of money from the hat! One hundred dollar bills to be exact, and he starts throwing them around and showering himself and Kafka on them, as some music starts playing in the background.

"Just TEN MILLION DOLLARS! Imagine all the money, money, money... This is all the money, money, money... And the money and the wooooooorld... And I don't know the soooooooong..."

As he does a vague effort to sing, a pair of huge and fluffy, white Tigers with dark shades and golden chains around their necks approach; moving at the rhythm of music... Clear symbolism of someone who does nothing productive with such an absurd amount of money. However, the music ends when Kafka manages to catch one of the bills with his mouth.

"Uh-huh. These are monopoly's bucks..."

And upon that info, the Tigers leave as quickly as they came. Fran feeling a bit deflated.

"Whatever... The true million is hiding somewhere, out of anyone's reach. It's better this way; since we both know that whoever wins will probably use that amount of money to destroy everyone who outcasted them; create a second Holocaust and leave our society in a post-apocalyptic state"

Now our blonde host was just rambling, Kafka growing a bit worried every passing second.

"Really...?"

"Totally! But we are the optimistic hosts, so let's hope the best of our happy Outcast children! Like, they'll use the money to solve world hunger or something like that. I personally wouldn't because people is incredibly ungrateful, but that'd be a good thing to do, wouldn't it?"

He just let out a hearty laugh as Kafka only sighed, kinda fed up by his friend's humor sense. Nevertheless, Fran just opened his arms with grandeur again.

"Never mind that, let's meet our beloved happy Outcast children! I personally asked a few friends of mine to drive them to this secret location, to make this experience one to remember!"

Kafka beamed at that, jumping over Fran's head over and over again.

"That's great! Like, on a limousine?"

Fran shook his head at this, smiling a bit wryly.

"Nope. Kinda like the experience of being kidnapped, to active their adrenaline and make this experience so memorable... You know, people usually remember the traumatic, tragic experiences..."

"What...?!"

The host shrugged his friend's worry away, pointing at the horizon.

"Look! Here comes the first one!"

True to his words, a vehicle could be seen in the distance; an small, run down car of old design... Every now and then letting out a stereotyped, Mexican honk. Upon close view, is clear how said car is also full of Mexican-looking people; a whole family for the matter, along many chihuahua dogs that are restlessly barking much to our chagrin.

The driver; a large Mexican man who's also eating a huge taco, eventually raises a hand to greet Fran, the host returning the gesture as Kafka doesn't know what to think anymore of this whole thing.

"Bro! Traje la chica como me lo pediste!"

*Translation: "Bro! Brought da girl like ya told me to!"*

"Gracias Gordo Joe!"

*Translation: "Thanks fat Joe!"*

Fran answered in Spanish as well. Immediately, he opened the passenger's seat door to let free an individual who clearly wasn't Mexican; judging by her unreasonably pale skin tone and features.

"Hey Melliga, how was your ride? Funny?"

He asked to the first contestant to arrive, as she just blinked once in a slow motion.

Full Name: Melliga Evianna Hevani Label/Stereotype: The 'Boring' Girl

The girl in question is actually very nice looking, though... A bit unusual. She has pretty long brown hair, with longs bangs that she keeps pushing to one side every now and then; but they always come back to her face giving her a somewhat messy look. Unreasonably pale white skin as mentioned before; to the point it seems paler than any human would ever be... Along emerald green shimmering eyes whose pupils seem a tad smaller than you'd normally see in any other individual. Unlike any other girl would, she's not wearing any sort of make up- not that she actually needs it because her features are cute (if not a tad too youngish looking) but it makes her look somewhat... Messy?

Her clothing also supports that fact, as she sports a large and fluffy, green sweater that's too big for her small frame; with plain black sweatpants. Slowly, she nods at Fran's question.

"I enjoyed the ride. They are a nice family... Messy, but nice nevertheless. It's my pleasure to meet you in person... Franz, right?"

She stated as they both shook hands; Fran moving his a bit too fast while Melliga kept herself slow and calm.

"You can call me Fran, happy Outcast child! I'm glad you didn't get traumatized, by the way. Weren't you surprised when Gordo Joe kidnapped you all of the sudden?"

He asked, truly interested that Melliga didn't seem unnerved or frightened in the slightest, even after she had been actually literally kidnapped. Kafka also peeping from over Fran's head.

"Yeah, are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

The beetle asked worriedly, Melliga's usually small pupils getting blown upon seeing in person the oversized beetle; an expression of utter interest taking hold of her usually calm features.

"So yo must be Kafka...!"

As if on cue, Fran took the beetle from his head and presented it to the somehow excited Melliga; the brunette taking hold of him and looking over his anatomy. It flustered Kafka a bit, but for the most part he didn't seem to mind being examined.

"...You're very soft and mushy..."

She let out happily, smiling but her face quickly going back to her usual calm expression.

"...And to answer your question, I'm okay. I appreciate your concern, but it was easy to notice how the members of that Mexican family meant no harm. They seem to be pretty kind hearted, so I wasn't scared"

She smiled kindly, both Fran and Kafka throwing each other an slightly confused glare as Melliga eventually handed Kafka back, so he could return to his spot over Fran's head.

"If you excuse me, I'll stay right there and wait for my competence to arrive"

She said politely, both hosts just nodding as she hurried to stand beside the blimp's entrance quietly, sometimes not even blinking... This made Fram scratch his head.

"Look, Kafka... She probably got so scared due the sudden kidnapping, that now she's in complete denial of all the strong emotions she had. That's the only way to deal with utter terror...!"

He balled his fist, Kafka feeling like his blonde friend is probably exaggerating and Melliga is just one calm person, but nevertheless their attention was drawn to the new vehicle approaching their location.

This one was actually literally a limousine! Though it was painted in a flashy pink color with golden edges, to the point it also becomes a clear symbolism of someone who doesn't spend their money in anything productive. Quickly one of the doors opened up, letting out a young man- maybe 18 or 19 years old due his sharp, Asian features that are mildly wrinkled with irritation.

"Free. Finally, free..."

He breathed out while the limousine drove away as soon as he stepped out; Fran walking closer to offer this young man a warm welcome.

"Hello, Serafino-kun! Welcome to happy Outcast Life!"

Full Name: Karitoru 'Serafino' Ōkami Label/Stereotype: The Hitman Esper

Upon hearing his nickname in Fran's bubbly tone, his eyes immediately snapped to give him a sideways glance... As if expecting to meet someone else, but instead just catching the blonde's huge smile.

Serafino, as stated before seems to be a handsome Asian Male; with light skin and jet black, messy and shaggy shoulder length hair, as well as Almond shaped, somehow dark Crimson eyes with bags under them that makes him look tired. His face has pretty defined, Japanese features that only accentuate his handsome, rebellious beauty. Clearly as you would expect from a hot stud, he's got an athletic and toned but also lean body.

For clothing, he wears a black and gray leather jacket with a hoodie unzipped that reaches above his midriff, underneath it there's a gray t-shirt. A black and gray long scarf, along black wireless headphones around his neck. Black denim ripped zipped jeans and Black combat shoes; for accessories he's got a black bracelet on his right wrist and wears a pair of thick framed glasses.

"You... Must be Fran, aren't you?"

Serafino stated seriously, but the irritation from before seemingly gone.

"Was this whole antic your doing?"

He pointed at the pink limousine in the distance, Fran nodding eagerly.

"Sure thing! A great, kidnapping experience to make this day a memorable one! Did you enjoy it?"

In response, Serafino just moved his thick frames up in order to massage his tired eyed; seemingly tired himself and somewhat fed up.

"You call that kidnapping? A bunch of old women just pulled me inside that excuse of a decent vehicle; and then they began to sing while knitting, probably in order to annoy me...!"

He let out, previous irritation resurfacing. Just imagine his situation, surrounded by old ladies knitting and singing during the whole road... Fran kinda found that to be funny.

"Yeah, they're my knitting club! I just though they'll probably love bringing you here, since they all like strong and handsome guys..."

The blonde host commented, now Serafino's irritated stare falling over him. It didn't Intimidate Fran in the slightest, so the Asian Male just sighed.

"Whatever. Let's just get this over with, so I can return to my job"

He huffed and crossed his arms, Fran and Kafka nodding and humming thoughtfully- like before, Serafino probably hadn't noticed the beetle yet.

"Ah yes, your job... We know about your job, Serafino-san"

That was Kafka, drawing the contestant's attention as his eyes changed to a look of interest; eyeing up and down the oversized beetle and Fran as well, who presented no problems with having him over his head. What a weirdo...

"So, it's true that your partner is a giant beetle... Hard to believe it when I heard, but in the end is actually plausible"

The handsome Asian let out, voice serious but nevertheless reflecting the interest he had in meeting something so unusual. Kafka in return blushed a bit, hiding behind Fran with some embarrassment. Serafino cleared his throat slightly before speaking again.

"And about my job..."

"Yes, your job!"

Fran pointed his finger at him suddenly, with one wry smirk plastered over his features; though the Raven young man didn't seem taken aback by this.

"We know eeeeeeeeeeverything about your job. People call you 'Nightmare', don't they?"

Serafino just averted his gaze, growing mildly annoyed by the host's sudden questioning.

"...I don't know what you're talking about"

He said; though his voice came out a little forced and not as stoic as before. It was not so hard to notice that he was avoiding to delve into the subject about his job. Both hosts nodding at each other, maybe a bit amused to annoy Serafino.

"Yes, you do... Right now you're a contestant and a happy Outcast child, but in your job you are...!"

Fran dragged out his speech for a dramatic pause; irritation clear in Serafino's face as Melliga, on her spot also seemed utterly interested about the man's "job". However... The blonde's wry expression instantly changed into a goofy smile towards Serafino.

"...You're a stripper, aren't you? Do you know about the pole dance and that stuff?"

With that annoying answer coming with such a sweet tone from the host in question, Serafino didn't hesitate in speaking his mind.

"I'M NOT!"

He growled, pissed but also somewhat embarrassed as Fran laughed... Apparently the whole antic was just to annoy the young man. And it was successful, Kafka only letting out a sigh and Serafino huffing at Fran's silly attitude.

"You're not? Okay, that was my second option. My first option was that you're the grim reaper or a Shinigami or something like that; but that's just me guessing! We don't actually know the first thing about your job..."

The host confessed, Serafino sighing like Kafka did before but he seemed to be somewhat relieved to know that Fran didn't know about his job... Or that's what he says. No matter, Serafino just pulled out a cigarette and lighted it swiftly, seemingly collected again.

"...Actually, that first option of yours is not very far from the truth"

He couldn't keep himself from saying that with some sort of mockery on his voice, but much to our surprise, the host just laughed heartily again. As if having just heard the best joke of his life.

"Ha! I already love this guy... Reminds me of myself, and I don't say that about anyone!"

In return Serafino just rolled his red, tired eyes; then focused them on Kafka as the beetle faced him again.

"Serafino-san... We may not know about your job or personal life, but we want you to know that you can count on us if you need help or... Anything. Who knows, maybe we could become great friends!"

Blinking slowly, Serafino just glared daggers at what was supposed to be a reassuring speech.

"Yeah... No. But thanks for the offer"

Kafka just nodded, seemingly not deflated.

"It's okay. We are not pressing you into anything you don't want"

Finally, Fran managed to calm his laughter down; something that kinda unnerved Serafino since no one can quite laugh that loudly.

"Well, Karitoru-kun; can you please go and wait beside our friend Melliga over there? Soon enough you'll have more time to teach me that pole dance of yours"

Serafino let out a grunt of annoyance at the comment about the pole dance, but felt slightly surprised when Fran called him by his actual name... So, he followed the host's gesture and went to stand close to the aforementioned girl.

Looking at him up and down, Melliga just smiled and gave Serafino a nod, which he returned quietly. Apparently she wasn't one to talk that much, and the Asian man could respect that as he smoke his cigarette.

Back with hosts, they could easily notice in the distance another vehicle approach steadily, this one appeared to be a classical; small yellow cab.

"Hey, there comes another one!"

The cab eventually parked closer to both hosts, Fran was more than ready to open the door to the new contestant on a polite gesture- which is easier said than done, since the door shoot open so quickly that the blonde didn't have time to avoid it when it slammed into him; effectively sending him to the floor like a dumb.

Needless to say that meanwhile Melliga kinda saw it coming, Serafino let out an humorless sort of snicker after seeing the host fall on his butt. Not so long after, a frantic voice came from inside the cab.

"Eeeeeek...! I'm sorry, I didn't meant to...!"

It was a female voice, as the passenger (aka the contestant) locked herself in the car once more. Fran and Kafka just glared at each other with some unspoken confusion.

"I'm okay... Please, let us meet you; happy Outcast child!"

Despite Fran's reassurance, she seemed to be still too shy to come out. However, after a moment; the car's other passenger seat door opened softly to let out a second passenger. This one being an actually familiar girl.

"Oh, mistress Alice!"

Beamed Kafka upon seeing their fellow total Drama executive producer; the small girl known as Seven Alice.

And we haven't had the time to describe her yet, have we? As stated before she's a small girl with impressively youngish features, looking like a 14 years old despite her actual age. Skinny and with somewhat tanned skin, wavy and shiny dark brown (almost black) hair that reaches her waist; her bangs stilled in a fringe that covers her forehead and almost her eyes as well. Speaking of which, her eyes are bright and kinda huge! Almond shaped, with thick and unreasonably long eyelashes that are easily noticeable due her big eyes; these are her most prominent, pretty feature that goes well with her cute, child face. She seems to have some mild make up in order to make herself look slightly older, but it doesn't seem to fulfill that purpose; the only details that stand out is the blush that makes her cheeks look rosy, and the black lipstick that decorates her thin lips.

For clothes she wears a short sleeved, cream colored dress that reaches just above her knees and dances along the wind, being buttoned up to its high collar, which covers her neck and at some point seems like it's strangling her. Black leggings and dark dress shoes; and being completely sincere and honest... she has pretty boring clothes in comparison to her doll-like aspect.

Narrowing her eyes, she seems a bit worried before speaking up.

"Samantha, is okay... You can come out now"

She said in a soft tone; and a hushed "okay" could be heard from inside the cab as the other door finally opens, letting out a flustered contestant.

Full Name: Samantha Louise Cooper Label/Stereotype: The Awkward Bipolar

The girl named Samantha finally emerges quietly, her young features showing off like Melliga's and Alice's (how come this season is full of hot girls and handsome guys?) nevertheless she's got fairly pale skin and a slightly slender body, with long brown hair whose streaks frame her face and successfully, the fringes maintain themselves out of her eyes. Said eyes are a bit darkened blueish-green that stands out as a fairly odd, but pretty tone that makes a good combo with her pale skin.

Right now, Samantha wears blue jeans that somehow define her slender body, along a black hoodie over a white t-shirt. There's also her pair of blue gloves, and white socks as well as black shoes; other accessories include the dark blue glasses she needs in order to see correctly, and the dark blue scarf around her neck- maybe to protect her from the autumn chill air.

She looks around a bit shyly, but noticing the so-called host on the floor, she immediately offers her hand to help him up; it makes Fran smile sweetly at her.

"Hello there Samantha! How's it going?"

She fiddles a bit with her hands, looking down before answering.

"Uh... Hello, and sorry that I made you stumble"

She apologizes, but Fran doesn't seem upset or anything as Kafka gives a small smile in the girl's direction.

"Hi Samantha!"

...Though, that gesture was supposed to be friendly... But nevertheless surprised the girl to the point her eyes widened; backing down many steps.

"Eh... Eh...! Hi... You... Truly are a beetle"

She couldn't keep herself from staring; the sight of an oversized beetle being more unnerving in the flesh.

"Oh... I don't bite, despite my fangs"

Stated the bug, more playful than anything but also trying to make Samantha comfortable with his presence. She eventually nodded, the initial surprise still there but slowly wearing off.

"That's cool... Uh, I'm glad to meet you two... And thanks for driving me here, that... Was thoughtful"

She fidgeted a bit, mentally debating if she should pat Kafka's head; but eventually choosing against it. She wouldn't risk herself to upset them on a way or another. Though, for some reason Fran suddenly put a pensive expression, a dimple forming on his forehead.

"Driving... Now that you mention it, my friend Jashid and his gang were supposed to bring you here on his bulldozer. Then, how...?"

The host was thinking aloud, Samantha getting uneasy upon hearing the words "Gang" and "Bulldozer". Kafka's eyes widening as he dreaded over and over again the idea of kidnapping the contestants; and not so far away from them, Serafino was a bit interested in hearing more about said gang... Meanwhile Melliga was blushing a bit, her eyes darting from Samantha to Alice. The later finally sighing as the small cab drove away.

"The drive..."  
Alice said with an exasperated tone, suddenly pulling from somewhere a paper bag.

"...You set up a gang of thugs to kidnap this sweet girl, Fran?"

The executive asked rhetorically, pulling out a turkey sandwich from the paper bag; soon after handing it to Samantha. The shy girl accepted it quietly, tearing a piece and offering it to Kafka while they both admired what would surely become a lecture for Fran.

"Come ooooooooon Seven, they're not thugs! They're reformed criminals and martial artists that wreck their hands to make this society a better place!"

The blonde tried to reason, Kafka over his head raising an imaginary brow at that.

"Reformed Criminals? You told me they were the twelve most dangerous martial artists of this country..."

The beetle seemed genuinely deflated to know that Fran lied to him, and his sad tone made the host sweat drop. Samantha stood beside Alice while munching on her turkey sandwich, apparently confused at the whole matter as Alice just stared with narrowed eyes.

"Thugs or whatever, I'm not letting you expose our contestants to any potential danger. That's why I asked a taxi to drive us here"

She explained as Samantha nodded and finished the sandwich.

"Thanks for that... And thanks for the lunch, too"

Said the quiet girl, Alice smiling gently in contrast to her cold behavior towards Fran. After all, she's supposed to take care of Fran's irresponsibility; the Outcast contestants are a whole different matter.

"No need to thank me. I promised you a nice lunch after the long trip, didn't I?"

She gave Samantha a small pat in the shoulder, said girl rubbing her arm a little as Alice walked away without sparing another glance to Fran; who was pouting childishly at the lack of confidence at his hosting skills- Kafka rubbing his head against him affectionately to cheer him up, while Serafino was still raising a brow at the aforementioned gang of thugs... Melliga seemingly neutral about it all.

However, upon seeing her leave; Samantha's eyes widened.

"No...! DON'T-!"

She said suddenly, voice sounding more firm and even... Serious. Almost demanding. Melliga and Serafino also noticed this, Alice growing worried as she turned around and gave her a small smile.

"It's okay. I'll be in the blimp, watching over Fran's antics. If he tries any dangerous shit, we'll sue his butt!"

The small executive reassured, the intensity in Samantha's eyes staying for a while, but she eventually nodded; in the background our blonde host just let out an overly exaggerated gasp.

"B-But Seven, you can't sue my butt! It has no money to pay for a fee!"

Upon Fran's overly intellectual argument (notice the sarcasm) Melliga couldn't help but snicker, Serafino blinking slowly as he adjusted his glasses.

"I was unaware that you can sue someone's butt"

He commented calmly, Melliga rubbing her chin in though.

"I'm sure there was a law against that"

She mumbled mostly to herself, seemingly lost in though. Eventually, Alice just gave Samantha a small pat in the shoulder before resuming her way towards the blimp- probably in order to make sure nothing else has been destroyed yet. In return, Samantha sighed before turning around to face the usually Smiley host. Though, right now he had one childish pout.

"Bah, don't you worry about anything Samantha. Seven doesn't know what she's talking about! This place couldn't be anymore safe. Specially our dear blimp! It's literally the safest place on earth!"

As soon as Fran gestured the blimp; labeled as "~Le Papillon Immortel~" to emphasize his point; all of the sudden a medium sized hole pops on the blimps; hot air coming out in a quick succession, much to Samantha's surprise... At least, until Fran covers it with silver tape; much to their relief since Kafka was literally about to have a panic attack.

"...That happens often...?"

Asked the girl, eyes widening upon seeing the now covered hole, from where air still comes out. Both host and co-host threw a glance at each other but ultimately nod at the same time.

"The blimp's name means "The Immortal Butterfly" but it's completely symbolic... Nothing is everlasting, specially with us around..."

Explains an ashamed Kafka, remembering how he and Fran fooled around the blimp until making some unspeakable wreckage on it. The host only narrows his eyes at him, Serafino raising a brow at the matter while Melliga just listens quietly.

"With you two around...?"  
Asks Serafino more rhetorically than anything, it's already clear how the pair of hosts are an utter mess. But in response, Fran just lets out a big huff.

"Nonsense. As our happy Outcast children, you must know that you all will be completely safe and sound in our hands...!"

As Fran claims that with a confident voice, his speech dies down as his eyes widen suddenly... Quickly, he grabs Samantha's shoulders and moves her a few steps apart from her spot for no apparent reason.

...Or that's what it seems at first, since one huge tree falls exactly where the girl had been standing on. Must have been from the ones that got knocked by the blimp. But that's not everything, as said tree is followed closely by... a satellite, which suddenly and out of nowhere fell from the sky, crashing exactly on that spot.

Needless to say this kinda freaked out everyone; Samantha's eyes widening while Kafka seems to be having a panic attack already; Fran holding back a chuckle while staring... Serafino just blinked and adjusted his frames, and Melliga- she's actually pretty calm, going over to inspect the fallen satellite.

"...That happens often?!"  
Asked a now anxious Samantha, Fran patting her shoulder gently.

"Well, nooooooo... But I don't find it unusual. I mean, look at these Satellites nowadays! Government doesn't make them like they used to"

He stated on a vague attempt to calm the girl down, which didn't seem to work since she couldn't tear her gaze apart from the fallen satellite... Eventually, she just nodded and breathed out a sigh of relief.

"O-Okay..."

Fran smiled back at her, patting Kafka's head as the beetle tried (failed) to control his panic attack.

"Nice! We'll deal with this later, now go and meet the others"

He ushered Samantha to go with the already introduced contestants- Serafino and his tired eyes, and Melliga... Actually, she's not where she used to; instead she seems interested in looking over the crashed satellite.

"Hmmmm..."  
Humming thoughtfully, Melliga noticed the label on the satellite that reads "Sputnik" ...very odd, but she doesn't have the chance to examine it more, since all of the sudden the whole thing bursts into flames! Startling her away and dragging the other's contestants attention; but it doesn't last long as everything burns down, leaving nothing but ashes behind.

"Spontaneous Combust? Now, that's unusual"  
States Serafino as he crosses his arms, Melliga scratching her head and Samantha feeling about to freak out at any moment.

"Iwastherejustnow, Icouldhaveburntdownspontaneously...!"

Actually, she just freaked out just now. Melliga gave her a slight pat in the shoulder as she fidgeted a bit with her hands; our optimistic host just laughing it off.

"See? The problem solved itself! Isn't that a lucky strike? And also, there comes another outcast child!"

As if on cue, in the distance a very old, wrecked car is making its final efforts to reach this place; smoke coming out of the motor and everything else rusted beyond repair. In a few words we can describe it as a piece of shit with wheels.

"How luxurious"  
Comments Serafino sarcastically, Melliga nodding and Samantha letting out an slight "Ha" that almost goes unheard.

Once the terrible little car manages to park closer to the blimp, soon enough the door opens... Well, the door literally falls from where it's hanging on the car. But to our surprise, no one comes out of it.

Instead, something or rather someone is kicked out of it...

"...A mummy?"

Asks quietly Melliga, looking over the human figure wrapped in chapped bandages; the actual literal definition of a mummy! Both she and Samantha opened her eyes fully, Serafino narrowing his glare at the new oddity.

And the two hosts; Kafka just blinked while Fran scratched his head pensively.

"This is odd... The mummy I ordered is supposed to arrive next week... I was expecting a contestant"

Kafka didn't really know which is weirder; a mummy or the fact that Fran ordered one most likely from Internet. However, the weirdness is just beginning when a voice echoes from somewhere.

"I AM a contestant!"

Says the determined, Gleeful voice; all of the sudden the mummy jumps on its spot and peels the bandages away, revealing the contestant!

Full Name: Wingate Silberhutte Label/Stereotype: The visionary genius

"Wingate Silberhutte has arrived!"  
He claims, putting his hands on his hips and smirking widely.

The visionary genius in question is a fairly tall young man, with an slim body build yet there's just that little of muscle definition. His face is manly enough with sharp features, but not exactly handsome or oddly beautiful unlike Serafino or Fran; we can say that he stays in the normal standards with fair, olive colored skin. His eyes are emerald green in color and his shoulder length; noticeably shaggy hair is cobalt blue, it's bang being styled towards the right side but as expected there are a few loose strands that dangle over his forehead; even getting into his eyes from time to time.

If that sounded kinda normal, be ready for this: Slightly above his chest and bellow the base of his neck is located a round shaped, chrome colored device which is attached to his flesh (that sounds kinda painful), on it's center it has a window of sorts that shows the insides of the machine which is little more than a permanent green light. So let's ignore it... For now.

For clothes he wears an open, white lab coat with a few pens of different colors stored on its left breast pocket. Under it, he sports a fuchsia dress shirt that is open enough to show the nuclear device he has on the chest (don't ask, try to ignore it for now!), black skinny pants and brown, cowboy boots which for some profane reason are dirty with manure or an equally gross substance.

And the most important of it all: On his right arm he has a rather wicked looking, gray and brown gauntlet whose fingers ends in longs and sharp claws. Sticking out of the gauntlet, at the forearm there are three small canisters filled with different colored liquids. Normal...? Not so much, nevertheless this guy seems pretty proud of himself and Fran is utterly glad to see a new happy Outcast child.

"S'up Wingate! Glad to have you here... I like your name, by the way. Which nickname do you prefer? Wing? Or Gate?"

Asked the host as he and Wingate shook hands- not the hand with the Claw, before you ask. Before replying; the young new contestant puts his hand over his chest (and over the weird generator) while displaying some pride.

"Interesting question, but I would say that I distinctively prefer Gate; since it may end referencing my goal and humble endeavor!"

Without giving Fran a chance to ask, Wingate raises the clawed gauntlet; his gaze seemingly directed at somewhere far away from our view; maybe his "goal" symbolically at the end of the road.

"Because I shall become the gate... but also the key to open the doors to humanity's final step in evolution! Our maximum crescendo! The scape of the loop we're undeniably stuck on!"

He claims dramatically, the other contestants listening while Fran seemed at lost; Kafka's head practically spinning with confusion as Wingate continues, eyes going back to the host and the fellow Outcasts.

"Do you want to know what's this final step on evolution I'm talking about?!"

He asks frantically; though no one is kinda willing to actually ask... Samantha raises her hand but Wingate doesn't give her the chance to say anything.

"It's the heaven itself... The heaven I have been chosen to built... A paradise filled with...!"

As he's about to finish, Fran raises his hand quickly; wanting to join the speech.

"Filled with Outcast children?!"

The blonde says cheerfully, apparently expressing his own version of paradise; Kafka following not long after.

"...Filled with Fluffy animals?"

The beetle expressed timidly, thinking of a cute paradise filled with lots of cute pets; now the other contestants giving their own opinion as well.

"Filled with books...?"

That's Samantha, scratching her head sheepishly.

"Plants and flowers?"

Melliga says next, Serafino by her side yawning and rubbing his tired eyes.

"...Coffee?"  
Seems like he could kill for a cup of coffee right now. However, Wingate points at them with his clawed hand and a expression of pure conviction edging his features.

"No! A paradise filled with... Beautiful, unearthly... Animal eared girls!"

Now that last part was uncalled for. Both hosts fell silent as well as the dumbfounded contestants; but this doesn't deflate Wingate at all as he keeps up with his speech.

"Not only eared, but tailed as well! I'm saying animal but any insect feature is allowed as well; everyone may have their own likes and preferences, and they'll be granted! With this-!"

But as he raises his hand again for another dramatic claim, Fran cuts him for a moment, trying to seem polite.

"By the way... Are you okay? I mean... Was that a nice kidnapping experience? Because you literally became a mummy..."

Kafka nods at that, Wingate pushing aside the seriousness of his speech for a moment.

"Kidnapping experience? No no no... The person who drove me here is a dear friend of mine; who understands my goals and treats me like an equal!"

He turns his head to see the little shitty car, which is trying to depart but from the window we can see the familiar driver.

"Thanks Ratzo! I'll never forget your kindness!"

The person driving the car is none other but... Ratzo! The rat man who appeared in Wingate's audition tape; with a rat face, ears and tail just like we remember him. And he looks pretty pissed off, not as kind as Wingate defines him.

"Fuck you and all the Outcasts Silberhutte! You truly are a monster who descents through the slide of evolution in the wrong way!"

And raising his middle finger, Ratzo drove away in the shitty machine we dare to label as a car. Wingate seemingly taken aback by the rudeness of his so called friend.

"Come on, why everyone calls me by that title?! It doesn't even make sense...!"

He whines, the other Outcast children watching the scene with mouths agape; well, mostly Samantha. Serafino just sighed and Melliga truly wondered if that title even makes sense. Meanwhile, Fran just rubbed his chin pensively.

"...How can this be? We messed up Wingate's label!"

Now is the host's turn to whine, Kafka blinking with confusion.

"Can you fix it...?"

Luckily, Fran nodded energetically.

"Sure can! I'll do it right away!"

Full Name: Wingate Silberhutte Label/Stereotype: He who descents through the slide of evolution in the wrong way

"There, befitting enough!"

But as both hosts seemed satisfied enough, Wingate just flailed his arms goofily with some frustration after the sudden change of label.

"No! That's not my label, it's just a grammatically incorrect title people use against me and my visionary way of thinking!"

Poor Wingate, despite his speech no one really seems to be taking him seriously. Fran just sighed, he and Kafka shaking their heads.

"Really? Ah, but it sounds cool...! Well, we'll fix it in the next episode"

The host just brushed the matter away, Wingate breathing a sigh of relief after knowing that his label will be fixed- unless Fran and Kafka forget, which is very likely.

But something caught up the scientist's attention; obviously the oversized bug over Fran's head.

"Oh my Kemonomimi...! Then, the advertising images were real... Not that I didn't believe them, but seeing an oddity that's not my own creation is... A brand new experience!"

Wingate states cheerfully, looking Kafka up and down as the beetle seems to cower and shrink in sheepish fear.

"Eh... Nice to meet you, Wingate... I'm Kafka"

With a wide grin, the visionary scientist seems about to reach out for Kafka and grab him for who knows what motives; but Fran interjected and took the beetle first, securing his safety.

"You can watch but you can't touch; Kafka is sensitive"

The host explains, Wingate nodding in understanding but his grin never faded...if anything, it got even more unnerving.

"Well, Well! Nice too meet you Kafka; your anatomy is quite impressive. I'm curious to know; are you a new animal species I'm unaware of? If that's the case, can I get your DNA for scientific purposes? I could use it to make the world a better place!"

Needless to say, Wingate's definition of a better place doesn't align with anything remotely sane. Kafka shaking his head desperately.

"No no nononono... I don't like needles!"

Much to their surprise, their attention is dragged to Melliga as she raises her hand; like a child on a classroom.

"I'm also curious about Kafka's origins"

She states, Samantha beside her nodding.

"Me too..."

And Serafino as well, though his nod was way slower.

"Can you explain?"

He asks politely; Wingate also nodding frantically and grinning even more.

"Maybe you have in store for us a tale about scientific advances and a visionary genius?!"

Despite everyone's enthusiasm... Fran seemed very uncomfortable with all of this; the beetle also shying away. Eventually he sighed, patting Kafka's head.

"...If you want to know so badly... Kafka is the result of an experiment of mine. That's all"

He explained dryly, the usual cheerful tone of his voice gone. Melliga tilted her head to one side while Samantha and Serafino raised their brows.

"An experiment? What kind of...?"  
Asked Samantha, somewhat dumbfounded.

But the biggest reaction was Wingate's, his eyes and mouth couldn't be even more wide.

"A failed experiment of yours?! Don't tell me... You're a man of science like me!"

He pointed at Fran with his Claw, the host trying to look away and keep at bay the subject.

"I never said failed... And I wasn't suuuuuuuuuch and scientist... I liked the scientific side of Medicine, that's all. Some things got mixed and whop whop whop..."

Fran mumbled some gibberish, Kafka pouting at that.

"We both know it was one failed experiment... And it made you leave science forever"

Commented the beetle, Fran seemingly unable to answer anymore as the contestants drank into the recently disclosed info.

"So, you were an scientist and created the beetle thanks to a failed experiment?"

Asked Serafino, though he knew the answer was yes. Melliga nodding to herself and Samantha with her eyes wide open in impression.

"We usually don't talk about that- Wingate!"

Fran couldn't help but worry when he noticed the big, tearful eyes of the scientists in question- seems like the whole matter moved his heart.

"Poor thing... Poor little one! You tried to fix him from the evolutionary pool he's stuck on, didn't you? And he ended like that... No one deserves such a fate"

Wiping the crocodile tears away and ignoring Fran's nervous expression; Wingate raised his clawed gauntlet.

"But don't worry; I've been chosen to free every life form from such a hell! With the technology that was granted for that purpose, I shall fix you and make you perfect; Kafka. I shall turn you into a new species of...!"

With the dramatic pause, Wingate breathes in to keep speaking.

"...A new species of beautiful, beetle girl! Imagine that; big eyes and maybe wings and the horns as a kinky detail... And these fangs are there for a purpose! Don't worry about the ins and outs; my Mutaclaw will take care of them! It's just the maximum power in visionary advances!"

"EEEEEEEEEKKKKK!"

Wingate wasn't even close to finish his speech when the beetle jumped inside Fran's clothing to save himself from whatever Wingate is plotting- well, he actually literally spilled the whole thing just now but it's more morbid than it sounds. The other contestants doing nothing but watch the weird scene.

"Is that speech necessary?"  
Asks Serafino, Melliga not knowing what to think as of now and Samantha fearing for Kafka.

"Beetle girl?! What?!"  
Let's out the suddenly ecstatic Samantha, voice rising in pitch drastically.

And clearly the whole thing freaked out Fran, as he tries to desperately stop Wingate to no avail- the weird mechanical Claw almost about to touch him... Until something catches his attention.

"LOOK! another happy Outcast child!"

Fortunately, this draws Wingate's attention... Good for Fran and Kafka's safety; only the Devil itself knows the purposes of that wicked Claw.

"That's true... I'm taking the whole spotlight right now, but I needed it to show everyone the beauty of my humble goal to improve humanity! Is something essential and important!"

After that speech, Wingate goes happily to stand with the others.

"But I must also meet my future colleagues- patients whose lives I must improve"

He claims, grinning at the two girls and Serafino who doesn't seem too comfortable with the weird scientist.

Let's focus on the next contestant arriving; this time the vehicle is an old but nevertheless fancy, complete carriage set! Black in a Gothic style and with matching horses to drag. The person in charge of it appears to be a shady, maybe French or British gentleman.

Softly, the door of the inner, velvety passenger room to the carriage opens to let out our new contestant; a beautiful girl despite her dark aspect.

"I am ultimately grateful for the ride, Mr. Poe"

Full Name: Kalza Mori Label/Stereotype: The Dark Chronicler

Gotta state how this new girl Kalza also represents a elevated level of otherworldly beauty; restarting the pattern Wingate broke. She stands at a modest 5'5", but it's somewhat easy to notice the much larger than modest bust (which draws the gaze of the aforementioned Wingate) and a fairly shapely, svelte figure. Her skin is pale like that of a closed off vampire who lives in the shades of our society, and her limbs are lean while showing the right curves. She has an attractive face, with Ruby lips and long lashes. Beautiful like a muse despite the deep, overdone eyeshadow and scarlet red eyes. Her wavy; jet black hair stands out thanks to the several streaks of purple, and it flows softly to her shoulders.

Her most notable article of clothing is her long, black open robe, which she doesn't wear on the hood of; maybe if it were more sunny but that's not the case right now. Beneath that, she wears a zip-up deep purple shirt... Though it isn't zipped up fully, revealing a black tank top beneath it. For bottom she wears a black skirt that doesn't quite reach her knees, and torn dark red stockings beneath them, with black platform ankle boots on her feet. A truly Gothic style with traces of punk influences.

Let's not forget to notice the large grimoire, with purple covers, gold designs, and dark brown bindings she's got tucked under her arm. Maybe she's so lean for carrying that heavy thing for so long.

The man in the carriage just gives out an gentlemanly bow in return, setting the horses to start striding away in the distance. As expected, the first one to greet Kalza is obviously Fran.

"Hey Kalza! How..."

Though, his Gleeful greeting got cut when he realized that the girl was totally more focused in her dark grimoire, having opened it and pulling from her dark coat a fine, Crimson feather pen.

"After fate orchestrated my chance meeting with Mr. Poe; my shell of reality seemed to have cracked and wound up into an area as conventional as society itself..."

She raises her stare from the dark tome to her surroundings: a wrecked up ambient with fallen trees and dead birds; a giant pink blimp that seems about to fall apart, and the people... A blonde host grinning wryly, with something hidden inside his clothing (aka Kafka) and the other contestants... Wingate grinning and seemingly unable to conceal his excitement to start another speech; Samantha who out of nowhere started fiddling restlessly on her spot, Melliga looking blank... Kinda like a zombie. And Serafino, who for some reason is now choking on his cigarette. Guess he overdid it with his smoking problems... But after having enough of first impressions, Kalza's gaze just went back to her grimoire.

"...A rule of this world is that I shall never judge a book by its cover, but by its contents... And I may have many plots in my mind already, for the sake of making this book an interesting one"

She finished narrating and writing precisely, grinning with her attractive lips before closing the thick book again. It was then that it gave Fran the cue to speak.

"Nice to meet you in person, Kalza! How's it going?"

At the greeting, the girl in question manages to answer with sort of an smirk; hand on her chin while she looks at the host up and down.

"Hi... In the end, the journey I've been following has led me to meet certain individuals, whose traits I can quite appreciate"

She states in a mysterious tone, pursing her lips as Fran blinks dumbly... Though, he eventually scratches his head; picking up the girl's compliment.

"Heh... You are very pretty, too! I like your red eyes; now we can make a trio!"

He pointed at Serafino, who luckily enough had managed to get rid of the cigarette he almost swallowed just now. He gave in return a brief, dull wave which Fran returned while Kalza picked up her grimoire again.

"The outstanding premise of the reality show I signed up for... It's indeed a truth. Gathering different and outcasted people from many areas of the world..."

She let out as she wrote quietly, Fran just smiling and assuming that's a normal thing.

"That's right, the whole kidnapping experience was just a joke... Welcome to happy Outcast Life!"

He opened his arms per usual, the bulk on his clothes moving; until Kafka peeked his head out of Fran's clothes.

"You're okay, aren't you...? No one hurt you?"

Despite Kafka's worried tone, Fran just let out one huge "Pfffffft..." but... They hadn't realized the kind of stare Kalza was giving them.

How to define it? Wry, crazed glee; her red eyes devoid of light and smile stretched out with little canines peeking out... You could say that she seems greatly interested in both host and co-host.

"Supernatural, unearthly lights seemed to glow down on my path... Hello"

The last part was said in a creepy sort of voice; making Kafka shy away slightly... Fran instinctively just pulled him out of his clothes and presented him to one overjoyed Kalza.

"Meet Kafka, my co-host! Isn't he cute?!"

He asked with a huge smile, Kalza's own smile growing as well... This does nothing to help the beetle's nerves.

"He truly is. I was expectant to finally meet the mysteries of this society, and my efforts seemed to be fruitful for once, just like it was expected... No, just like it had been written with blood in the chronicle of my life"

With that and before anyone had the time to react; Kalza suddenly pulled out her sharp, feather pen... The tip reflecting into the cloudy sky as it went down... Stabbing into Kalza's open palm; exactly on a spot that seemed to have been wounded not long ago, pink and fresh of a recently healed injury. The pen didn't went all the way down; staying on the shallow skin that gets punctured enough for the Crimson red blood to come out... Dripping and staining the hem of her sleeve.

"Hehehehe...! Truly the sensation and color I was looking for...!"

She said with a fit of not overly exaggerated sardonic laughter. Obviously the other contestants noticed the unexpected movement; Samantha feeling impressed while Melliga's eyes just widened a bit, apparently interested in hearing more of Kalza's speech. Serafino on his part seemed kinda unimpressed, and Wingate... Let's not lie, he was excited as he watched over the dark girl and her sudden reflex; nodding to himself every now and then and adjusting his mutaclaw.

And the pair of hosts... Kafka was unnerved and trembling In Fran's grasp; oddly enough our blonde host was grinning as if he were watching one hell of an spectacle.

"That's the spirit Kalza! Color and sensation!"

And without any previous warning, he used his own canines to bite unto Kafka! The beetle letting out a high pitched yelp.

"FRANNY!"

The blonde in question quickly realized his mistake, a bit embarrassed.

"Oopsie. Sorry, My dear Kafka... I kinda got carried away"

Kalza gave out a short, dark chuckle upon watching the two; amused and feeling the ecstasy and delight thanks to her masochistic reflex. The pen still stabbing the already sore spot; every minute getting more and more swollen and bruising purple, like the streaks of purple flowing in her hair.

"It's understandable that people may get carried away in a moment of ecstasy... Many other people may find it undesirable, but the impulses to feel your life on the edge mark every chapter of the chronicle of my life..."

Saying that, she uses her bloodied hand to tilt up Kafka's chin; the bug eyes meeting Kalza's own.

"...And finding out more and more about the Occult shades of this world... Is another ecstasy that has engraved itself on my faint soul. I just want to know more and more about them... Can I know more about you, Dear Kafka?"

She asked more rhetorically than anything; by the ever burning determination in her eyes you can quite tell that she'll get to find out more, a way or another. The beetle could only gulp... Understandably scared out of his guts (a beetle has guts...?)

"I... Hmm... There's not a lot about me to tell... I'm just... I'm...!"  
He took in a deep breath of air; Kalza waiting patiently for as much info as possible.

"I'M FRAN'S CHILD!"  
With that powerful shout; the beetle jumped back to hide inside Fran's clothing... The host suddenly blushing and blinking... Kalza nodding and now staring sharply at Fran.

"Indeed impressive... An human giving birth to a beetle, and a male human for the matter... I already have many theories going on about such a procreation...!"

She started to say, now wanting to hear the whole thing from the flustered host; guess he himself wasn't expecting that, and let's never mention about what kind of theories Kalza may have.

"Well... That was unexpected, but I guess I am! Not because he's the result of an experiment of mine; but for the fact that I'm a happy Outcast father! McLean is surely oh so jealous of me...!"

We can't miss the cockyness in the host's tone, Kalza just focusing in the info about the experiment.

"My, my... I would be delighted to get to know more about the experiments you've come to perform... Don't bother on hiding details; the more grotesque, the better my narrative will get..."

Pulling out the pen, Kalza took a quick lick at her own blood dripping from the tip... Opening her grimoire again and willing to write down any detail. Fran let out an slight chuckle; patting the spot on her clothes where Kafka is still hiding on.

"While I have many grotesque tales of my own; and they can get really gruesome...!"

He let out exaggeratedly; Kalza's grin growing even more... The other contestants also interested; Serafino tilting his cigarette while Melliga's gaze shifted from Fran to Kalza, and Samantha had pulled out an small journal and began to write down frantically; inspiration having struck her out of nowhere. Wingate seemed to be as excited as Kalza herself; fiddling with something on his mutaclaw... Only God knows what. However, Fran eventually sighed.

"...These must have to wait for now. Maybe you should go and meet your brand new, happy Outcast family!"

He pointed at the others; out of them Wingate was the only one who waved at Kalza while smirking widely. Though, the dark Chronicler girl just narrowed her eyes... Closing her dark tome.

"Humanity... Something I don't like to cross paths with during my search for knowledge"

She said these words with some venom; Fran patting her shoulder briefly and smiling sweetly.

"But something is telling Kalza that this experience may end being fruitful on her progressive advances towards the truth of this dark world..."

He said, trying to feign the same mysterious Tone Kalza frequently uses. Though, that made her grin slightly; noticing the good narrative he managed.

"I'm not going to discard that though; for the sake of my research. After all... I promised myself to keep advancing no matter the cost"

With that, she took one last glance of the trembling form of Kafka inside Fran's clothing; then marched towards the other contestants- her definition of "humanity" as they seem relatively normal- if you put aside Serafino's red eyes, Wingate's generator engraved on his flesh; Melliga's abnormally white skin, and Samantha's unearthly quickness at writing whatever inspiration she had; probably filling up many pages of her journal at the speed of light (?).

Standing beside them, she was quickly greeted by Wingate.

"Hi, I'm Wingate! And I've gathered that your aspirations are supernatural discoveries; Thinking out of the box! Growing out of the humane shell...!"

He claimed with euphoria and raised his mechanical clawed gauntlet, Kalza staring with interest.

"I see some of my competence may have different oddities; maybe gadgets that could inquiry some supernatural origin..."  
She commented more to herself, Wingate grinning proudly.

"Maybe we could become colleagues! My science goes beyond the realm of common knowledge; do you want to see how?! It's just the beginning of a new Era!"

Kalza nodded, seemingly more hooked now that Wingate promised results- he's also trying to flirt, if you hadn't noticed yet.

"You call it science, I call it supernatural... No one really knows how to call that, as we are yet to understand it"

"It's the nature"

Much to Kalza's surprise, that voice belonged to Melliga. Despite the girl's usual quietness, she couldn't help but comment upon the chat about science and magic. Kalza could see that Melliga was looking away; trying to remain neutral and unnoticed. However, feeling the dark Chronicler's red eyes intensely over herself; Melliga had to explain herself.

"What we don't know and have no name for... It's art of the nature itself; is something that's always been there but we often disregard, that's why it seems so odd. People just prefer to live in ignorance"

"...And that's what makes me so different from all of them"

Kalza complimented at last; Melliga going quiet per usual and not willing to say much more, even when Kalza and Wingate patiently expected her to.

"...Good for you two, then"  
Said Melliga quietly; voice blank but polite sounding. Kalza could only nod quietly; Wingate doing so as well; though he was anything but quiet.

"Not only they live in ignorance; they're detractors of my research and duty, saying that I'm a wrenched creature who descents through the slide of evolution in the wrong way!"

There he goes again with his speech, opening his arms dramatically. Everyone else raising their brows at that.

"Isn't that your label...?"

Asked Serafino, not truly curious; Samantha beside them narrowing her brows and looking severely upset.

"That's horrible! How dare they?!"

Apparently she also felt the pain of being outcasted; though she seemed more upset than she probably should, in contrast to her usually shy behavior.

"You're total right, how dare they?! I'll show them how I can improve humanity! With this, it's the maximum power! Did I mention that my mutaclaw is the maximum power?! Because it is!"

Let's never mind Wingate's speech as he continues, but luckily enough he's too caught up to even try any weird antic with that Claw of his.

Back on track with the hosts, Fran rubs his chin pensively while Kafka emerges from his clothing.

"The maximum power... Where did I hear that before?"

He wondered aloud, the beetle letting out a small chuckle.

"Well... It seems like they're getting along very well. The beginnings of our happy Outcast family...!"

At that, Fran could only grin so widely that it seemed almost inhumanely plausible; pointing at the horizon, where another vehicle seemed to make its way towards their spot.

"You couldn't have been more right, Kafka! Look, there comes a new child for us to adore"

Effectively, the next vehicle has a great difference in size to the ones previously seen; considerably smaller to the point we can easily notice how this one is not a car or carriage; instead, it's a motorbike carrying two persons. How uncomfortable, but they seem to have enough space for each... It doesn't make the trip any less Awkward, though.

Once it parks closer, one of the two individuals aka the contestant makes his way out of the vehicle... Somewhat hastily, and quickly enough we're drawn to him thanks to his oh so unlikely appearance.

Full Name: Constantine Tulip Wyrmwood Label/Stereotype: The Introvert Pastry Chef

Io and behold the beautiful form of this individual: He possesses a svelte yet petite and somewhat feminine physique, with little muscle to be found; and his skin color being a soft shade of cotton candy pink speckled with dark gray, dusted freckles; particularly around his shoulders, pointed pierced ears and across his dimpled cheeks. His face is a different feat itself, seemingly cursed with girlish features such as the small, button nose; his hair being thick, bouncy, incredibly fluffy and cut short just around his ears and above his neck; presenting the color of light lavender with strawberry blonde streaks that seems to stick and spike up in all directions, not set in any particular hairstyle and looks pretty shaggy; as if he just got out of bed. His bushy bangs sway and bounce; being long enough to cover his mismatched eyes as well. The left a deep violet, the right a dark maroon and both surrounded by a pitch black sclera.

If that seemed odd enough for you to already notice he's not human; just take a look at this: His more demonic features consists of a long and pink, prehensile tail with silver stripes winding all around it, giving it a candy cane-like appearance with a solid pink, 4 leafed clover shaped tip at the end and a pair of bat like leathery wings with purple between the black edges; a small pair of black, coiled up goat-like ram horns swirled with gold on either side of his head; set above his ear (Roughly the size of his hands; if you were wondering), naturally sharp silver claws seems filed down to look normal enough- but also piercing enough and painted with mint green nail Polish. The last outstanding detail is the set of semi-sharp, pearly white fangs, two of which poke out from his upper lip; kinda like Kafka's but smaller.

And these clothes of him don't make any effort to hide his utterly cuteness; A black loose fitting cashmere sweater spotted with neon green, yellow and pink cupcake sprinkles printed all around; over an orange long sleeved, buttoned up shirt with purple club shaped polka-dots, the cuffs popped out over the sweater sleeves and a gray rounded collar pinned with a golden brooch in the shape of a donut sprinkled with tiny amethyst gems. Gray Capri pants and a pair of silver holographic colored, ankle cut combat boots with his business's logo stitched to the outer side of both: which is a single pink oblong snake-like eye set on a golden chocolate chip cookie surrounded by red angel wings. For accessories he wears a single silver ear piercing in the shape of sharp knives in both ears, and a black string homemade friendship bracelet with white and pink beads that, if you squint a lot; spells out "Best Bro Ever".

He's an incubus, though his deadpan expression doesn't go along with his petite appearance... Though, you can't blame him if you consider he's been traveling on an uncomfortable bike with a stranger- aka one of Fran's friends and the perpetrator of this kidnapping experience.

"I think they're okay enough, I was being careful..."

States the guy driving the bike; his appearance being that of a young guy with leather clothes and spiky strawberry blonde hair. And while being pierced by Connie's glare, he got out of the bike's seat a neatly wrapped, gift box with a red bow. With extreme carefulness he allowed Connie to take it.

"...If they got messed up, you'll have to pay for them"

Connie states in a low, deadpan tone; holding the gift box close to himself in a somewhat protective motion. It made the poor guy gulp in distress before nodding.

"Pay... With my soul?! Can an incubus steal someone's soul...?!"

Now asked the distressed young guy, though beyond his bangs Connie just rolled his eyes with a displeased expression.

"Pay with MONEY. Why would I want your soul?"

The Incubus let out, still deadpan. Though that reaction only made the guy sigh in relief.

"That's good to know... Well, bye now!"

And so he settled off to drive away, leaving the pink-skinned incubus to just sigh in relief as well... At least until Fran's voice suddenly breaks through.

"Weeeeeeeeelcome to Happy Outcast Life, fellow incubus resident!"

Despite his great greeting, Connie's neutral expression remains; blinking slowly beyond his bushy bangs.

"Hi there. So, this is the reality show my sister talks so much about"

His mismatched eyes darted around from the (somewhat unnerving) host, to the blimp that seemed kinda in disrepair with many holes popping suddenly and hot air coming out- not the safest way to travel, if you ask me. And then the other contestants: Melliga looking kinda blank like an statue, Samantha's eyes finally leaving the journal to look at Connie's colorful self; Serafino seemingly not very happy since he apparently ran out of cigarettes, and Wingate and Kalza... Let's not lie, they seemed so impressed by Connie that they were practically drooling over him or devouring him with their stares. This only got a blank but somehow upset look of disgust from Connie; his head turning towards the host who seemed to have been waiting to offer the incubus a hand shake- though Connie wasn't really willing to return it and so Fran just withdrew his hand.

"Don't mind the appearances, you'll love it here! Incubus, kitsunes, talking dogs... We accept all of them here!"

The host said as he raised his arms, however both him and Connie's attention was caught by the sudden voice coming from the inside of Fran's clothing.

"I'M NOT A DOG!"

And as such, the dog- errrrrrr, I mean the beetle poked his head out to give Fran an upset look.

"Not a chihuahua nor a pug; I'm a beetle!"

He stated, Now Connie's attention being directed to the self-proclaimed beetle; Fran putting his hands up in surrender.

"I wasn't referring to you! I was making reference to that movie... With the talking dog who saves everyone... Actually, there are a lot of movies with that plot. Can't people think of something else? I don't even like dogs!"

Now both Kafka and Connie could just wonder why the hell Fran rambles so much; though the incubus had one question he couldn't push away.

"... I just want to know, how did you find out where I live?"

He asked with some added bitterness; like an apple whose flavor should be sweet but when you take a bite is actually sour, yet to fully mature into the fruit we are so accustomed to. However, Fran just let out a chuckle; petting Kafka as if he were... A canine pet, actually.

"Easy endeavor! We just needed to follow and keep track of your impressive business: Dire Delicacies, right?"

The host asked inquisitively, grinning sharply as he suddenly got Connie's attention with that; even if just slightly.

"It indeed is. You're not a regular, aren't you...?"

The pinky skinned incubus asked, actually not too sure since he himself wasn't in direct contact with his clients. Though, Fran just brushed his worries off.

"No, no... Haven't had the chance to be part of your super exclusive clientele! But nevertheless I know a looooooot about it. Like... You offer to deliver right to someone's house the most delicious and moist desserts in the nine circles of hell!"

Now our host was clearly exaggerating as he recalled the important info about Connie's business of delivering Delicacies.

"I don't know who made up that catch phrase. It certainly wasn't me"

The incubus added, unimpressed by the blonde's optimism as his gaze (behind his bangs) got lowered towards the charming gift box he held. Both host and co-host just tried to continue with the speech of sorts.

"Being an incubus surely has its advantages on the business as well as on the daily life, doesn't it? You mentioned in your tape that you don't gain pounds no matter how much you eat, but my question is... How do you keep your teeth in such a good shape with all that sugar? Are they super resistant like a mammoth's, or do you see a very hardcore dentist...?"

Apparently Connie didn't seem quite pleased by such a question; eyes narrowed but a blank expression that quite much stated that he's not going to answer that. Clearing his throat, Fran ushered Kafka to talk him instead to clear the terrain.

"Nevertheless... I think is very impressive that you have a business at your age. You're practically a business man! It's really something to admire"

That was Kafka trying to be the soft, childlike voice. Connie just scratched his head a bit sheepishly if you squint a lot.

"It isn't a big deal. I just don't want to stand out a lot. But it's true that my desserts are the best"

That last part was said on a proud tone that seemingly came out of the blue if you consider how quiet Connie has been up until now. This only made both hosts smirk with satisfaction.

"Hey, beware Ramsay! One of these days Connie is going to leave you out of the business!"

The host claimed with an added chuckle; Connie just looking neutral- feigning indifference? Or maybe is the fact that he's totally unaware of who the fuck Ramsay is. Whatever the case is, Fran's confidence just faded when he seemed to realize something.

"Oh, I truly have shit for brains!"

He Exclaimed with a dramatically exaggerated impression.

"How did you realize?"

Now that was Serafino with his snarky sass; Samantha and Kalza chuckling at that. Though Fran either ignored them or didn't mind, as he grabbed Kafka like a delicate doll.

"I kinda forgot to introduce you to Kafka; he isn't very impressive when you're a super cool super chef incubus, but he's another special oddity like you and my friend Wingate over there!"

He pointed at a Smiley Wingate, who raised his chin with pride.

"Thanks! Finally, another man of science who values my efforts for the humanity's sake!"

Said him, though let's just ignore him and focus again on our incubus and pair of hosts.

"Nevertheless, say hi to Kafka! He's eager to make friends and something tells me you two will truly get along"

With that, he presents the beetle to Connie like he's done before... Though, that only makes the incubus scrunch his delicate features in displeasure.

"Hi Connie! It's truly nice to meet you in person. I've heard a lot about the desserts you bake from Franny, and... Why do you put that sick face?"

But despite the eagerness of the friendly little beetle and Fran's common optimism; the only kind of stare Connie could give out was a... Repulsed one. Even perturbed if you might.

"Ugh..."

And he couldn't quite help the perturbed tone from leaving him the moment he stared directly into Kafka's anatomy; many small and sharp beetle feet moving in a not simultaneous motion, looking sticky like pasty cockroach appendages but thicker and sharper. Along the large bug eyes which could resemble that of a fly if you push aside his kitten like face. All in all he's... A beetle, talkative but still a beetle who roams the corners like a roach and whose fluids are as repulsive as vile and grime. And Connie couldn't help but feel incredibly repulsed, unnerved even by these grim implications.

"What's wrong, Con? You look like a freaked goat... Did Kafka truly impress you so much?"

Fran asked, weirded out by Connie's sudden change of behavior. The incubus could only step apart from both host and co-host; though he was so fast that it almost seemed like he teleported instead.

"No. It's just I'm germophobe; something I mentioned during my audition tape"

Connie said, recalling with some bitterness the aversion to any kind of germ, grime or dirt that he actually mentioned during his audition tape.

"...No offense, but by definition Bugs are the epitome of germs"

He finished to state, though his stoic, kinda blank tone could speak of how he actually meant no personal offense towards the beetle; his personal war seems to be against the germs... But that didn't erase the heartbroken expression on Kafka's Kitty face.

"B-But... Fran bathes me every day with overly hot water... And I don't usually roam on the floor... And... And... And I use Jasmine soap...!"

As much as the beetle tried to argue his point, that didn't seem to convince Connie; his blank expression never wavering.

"...I can't smell the jasmine"

The incubus said almost inaudibly, maybe more to himself than anything else but no matter both hosts could hear perfectly well... Fran scratching his mess of a hair and Kafka only gasping in utter horror.

"Fran...! You said it was one good soap...!"

The beetle let out in disbelief, the host shrugging his shoulders up to his ears.

"I said it was good because it was cheap..."

It was then that Connie interrupted what was about to become a silly argument; wanting to voice his opinion on the soap matter.

"Most soaps use caustic chemicals that are necessary for their composition; but these are not cheap and so, people who want to fool us just make their own soaps with second-hand materials. That's why they're cheaper, but less effective and sometimes don't mix evenly; some ingredients eradicating others, and it seems like yours eradicated the Jasmine natural smell- if they even used actual jasmine in the making"

As Connie finished explaining with his deadpan expression; he could clearly tell by the co-host's face that he didn't follow- or plainly didn't understand a single word, like, at all. Fran on his part just tilted his head to the side.

"In other words, our soap is shit and I'm an idiot who got fooled...?"

He asked, and even though that wasn't what Connie wished to say... He eventually nodded, going quiet like before. If that's what Fran wanted to understand from the extensive explanationt, then so be it.

"I knew it... I knew I'm repulsive... Dumb soap... Dummy me..."

Now it seems like the poor beetle is having an existential crisis of sorts, Fran feeling at lost about what to do in order to comfort him... The incubus couldn't help but just sigh, looking over the elegant gift box and proceeding to held it out to draw both host's attention.

"Here"

Was the only thing he said, Fran suddenly looking up with excitement.

"Look Kafka! The answer to our pleas! Connie brought us a handmade soap as proof of our newborn eternal friendship!"

He beamed happily, gaining a new hair-concealed deadpan stare.

"Not quite"

With this, he untied the ribbon of the box and opened it up; showing off the glimmering contents... Shimmering with sugar if you might, for these are actually a feisty set of vanilla French macarons! All of them of different, pastel toned colors and even sizes, coated with glittering raspberry syrup. Though the way it was splattered over them; the Crimson red substance kinda looked like blood; as if you had chopped your own hands off and let the blood spill out on the macarons just to prove that you made them with tears, sweat and blood.

Not only the two hosts, but also the contestants seemed to catch a glimpse of such a beautiful sight.

"...You said you haven't had the chance to taste my creations yourself. Here are a few"

Connie kept himself equally blank, trying to avoid the marveled stare Fran and Kafka were giving him.

"W-Whoa... They... Look so professional... Do you... Really want us to eat them? I mean..."

And Kafka was just babbling while trying (and failing) to not salivate upon such a wonderful sight; knowing that gesture could only repulse Connie further- if that's even possible.

"...I'll just eat them myself if you don't"

Was the only thing the incubus said, though if you're good at squinting you may realize that, in Connie's language; that's sort of- maybe an invitation for them to eat the delicacies. So, without further ado Fran just grabbed one with a huge, toothy smile.

"It'll be our delight! Besides, how can anyone turn down such a thoughtful gesture from Conners?"

Connie grimaced slightly at the dumb nickname, watching how both hosts took a testing bite at the sweet treats; just to have their eyes sparkle with stars right after, jumping with sudden emotion.

"Oh my God...! It's incredible! It's just...! Heavenly...!"

These were the few words one could make out of Kafka's muffled speech, not quite knowing how to voice the many flavors, the sweet vainilla essence and sugary raspberry syrup. "Heavenly" was kind of the only word he could use to define such a thing. And it was fitting, as Fran equally nodded; Connie just remaining calm at their much expected reactions.

"This is truly... Incredible...! It drives my heart to a sugary place I don't want to leave never ever...!"

Said the blonde host, picking up another macaron and giving it to an eager Kafka.

"I'll never forget your kindness for bringing these little treasures for us, Connie"

Stated Fran, said incubus just trying to avert his gaze and huffing softly.

"...Not my idea. My sister just... She practically forced me into baking them. She wouldn't let go of that idea"

He tried to explain in his stoic tone, though in Fran's ears it sounded like pure excuses. Nevertheless he knew better than to voice that though and only smirked; Kafka unable to talk as he was stuffing himself with the sweet treats comically.

"Is that so? Then she must be quite the wise one, while you're the talented one! These little treats are the purest expression of heavenly presents!"

Apparently the elegant words Fran used out of the blue managed to catch the attention of the pink-skinned incubus, and as he averted his concealed gaze... A little specter of fuchsia colored his pinky soft cheeks; his thin lips into an emotionless pout of sorts. As quick as it came the blush was gone, as if it had never existed in the first place. Maybe that was just a camera effect... But nevertheless Fran seemed to notice it.

"What if you offer some to our dear Outcast children? They'll surely love them"

Stated the host cheerily, Connie closing up the box (much to Kafka's dismay) and walking quietly towards the other campers- but not quite as close.

"Here"

Was the only thing Connie said, usual deadpan expression and letting the sweet treat speak for itself. Obviously it wasn't an exaggeration to say that their mouths were watering; though none of them dared to reach out and take a macaron... Kalza was more interested in eyeing Connie up and down without any shame, eerie smirk edging her features. Melliga was doing kinda the same but tried to be more discrete about it; Samantha was wide eyed while her hand fluttered over the desserts, debating if she should take one or leave them for the others; Wingate was struggling with something on his Claw like a fool and returning his gaze to Connie every now and then, and Serafino... Well, regardless of anything else he actually reached to take a whole bunch of macarons all for himself.

"I'll take some if you won't"

He said quietly, and though he didn't voice his delight;. It was pretty clear he was loving the small bites of heaven. The next one was Samantha, hesitating and gulping- she seemed back to her shy self.

"T-Thank you... Uh..."

She seemed like she wanted to say something, but got beaten in the spot by Kalza and her eagerness to know more about Connie.

"You're an incubus, aren't you...? I'm Kalza... and recklessly seeking for the Occult of this world, it's knocks at my door ever so softly, with a box full of desserts... I must know, as an incubus you have a higher tolerance to pain, don't you? You surely have practiced some spells of your own, maybe you could show me...?! Maybe you could show me EVERYTHING?"

She began with her distorted smile, and to Connie's utter chagrin that's just the beginning of the girl's questioning... He was already grimacing and trying to step away- only for Kalza to step more and more into his personal space like a predator. And there also comes Wingate!

"Uh-huh... Enough curves there but we'll need more there! And the horns create a good synchrony with the tail; you truly are one perfect specimen! With a few adjusts you'll be like you've always wished to be...! Now that the horns are like a goat's, we could add some sheep fur as well... I'm Wingate, by the way!"

But by the time Wingate finished his rant and introduced himself, Connie was truly far away from them... Standing by himself- wait, Serafino was close to him; eating all the macarons by himself with a bored expression that didn't define how much he seemed to like these desserts. Or maybe he was just hungry; all things considered.

"Wingate"

Called out Kalza's voice, dragging back the scientist's attention. Let's not mention how his gaze (of course) went to her chest instead to where it should have been. Nevertheless the girl smirked one wry smile that seemed to stretch unnaturally on her face.

"Philosophers have said that some things are like gravity... They just need a little push, so..."

Opening her dark chronicle, suddenly there was one thick rope inside it! Why in the world she had that there?

"...I'll tie his hands and you his feet. Gently, of course... For the sake of research"

Said her in her mysterious tone. But much to her impression, Wingate immediately shook his head and hands in front of himself.

"No, we can't do something like that...! It won't be enjoyable to our subject, instead..."

And then he raised his mechanical Claw proudly; grinning like a maniac.

"We should use the Claw! Nothing more enjoyable than the Claw on its purest glory!"

Let's never mind these two, while they talk and Connie tried to ignore their gazes on himself; and Melliga loathed the fact she didn't get to grab a macaron when she had the chance... Samantha feeling bummed that their newest fellow Outcast literally outcasted himself from the group.

Back on track with the hosts, Kafka in Fran's hold was giving him one weird sort of stare... In any human it would look like a suspicious stare, but in Kafka's case it almost looked like he was trying to use some sort of psychic power that might pop his bug eyeballs from their sockets.

"...Why are you giving me the weirdo glare, Kafka?"

Finally asked the host, Kafka's face returning to its relatively normal state.

"I was just wondering... Why did you just grab one macaron? That's very unlike you"

To answer, Fran scratched his head a bit sheepishly and sighed.

"Well, you know... I'm supposed to be the handsome and charismatic host and all that stuff... So, I have to keep myself in shape! Maybe Connie doesn't gain pounds because he's an incubus, but I DO. I'm just a human, after all..."

The last part was said in one dismissive, mysterious tone, while Kalza didn't waste a second in writing down how any Incubus (and also any succubus, by extension) don't gain any sort of extra weight. However, the beetle couldn't keep himself from titling his head to the side.

"And what about your-"

"Look! There comes another Outcast child!"

But as Fran dismissed the subject and pointed at the distance; nothing was making its way towards them... Just the stormy clouds that seemed to be getting darker and darker with each passing second.

"Uh... Where? I can't see..."

Let out the Beetle, Fran humming and seeming equally as confused.

"...I swear I heard a car come by. Though, I can't pinpoint from where-"

But suddenly and out of nowhere... Something or rather someone jumped unto Fran's head, covering his eyes and effectively freaking him out.

"Surprise!"

"EEEEEEEK!"

Said the sweet and cheerful sudden voice; Kafka jumping away in surprise and being caught by a thoroughly amused Kalza, who immediately lifted him to peek at every detail of his anatomy. The other contestants' stares were dragged towards the host's screech and the weird scene.

"Guess who I am?"

Asked the mysterious but nevertheless cute voice; Fran flailing his arms like a psycho and unable to see a thing.

"I-I don't know! Maybe... Donald Trump? Lady Gaga...? Bill CIPHER?! Or maybe... My pumpkin~...?"

The last one was said in an utterly dreamy and almost love struck tone with one goofy smile; but much to his surprise the person uncovered his eyes and giggled.

"Well... I like pumpkin pie"

Full Name: Kory Morrison Label/Stereotype: The Naïve Batboy

As you probably already guessed, this mysterious fellow is another happy Outcast child! And like Connie, he's not the most normal ever seen, but maybe... The cutest we've seen so far!

This new and fascinating bat-like oddity happens to be on the smaller side; I mean small and also skinny but not necessarily scrawny and with little muscle. His skin an humane tone of soft and light peach; his "special" features include the long and sharp bat-like ears, and to compliment them there's the Fluffy woofy fur around these; showing off caramel, chestnut brown color to match his short, fluffy and bouncy, messy hair whose bangs stay uneven- but don't cover his wide and bright brown eyes.

And to focus in the peculiarity, we get to see the easily noticeable foldable wings attached to his arms, the tiny fangs peeking like Connie's, and claws on his petite fingers- maybe on his toes, too? Most likely.

For clothes he's wearing a light blue tanktop, beige khaki shorts, along a pair of red-and-white sneakers; around his waist there's also tied a soft-looking red-and-white striped sweater with oversized sleeves that dangle around to and fro. Needless to say no one could quite take their eyes off the bat boy; Connie stared at his wings (much bigger than his own) and Karitoru seemed to arch a brow and look over the fur of his ears, a part of himself probably thinking it may not be natural. Wingate on his part noticed with a grin the mixed up human and bat anatomy, studying and tracing every part of it with clinic eye, just like Melliga who perfectly masked her disbelief; beside her Samantha not only was wide eyed, every now and then she blinked as if trying to separate reality from delusions, and let's never forget Kalza... For a moment she considered this to be fake, but eventually realized it was pretty much a real deal; excitement taking over as she gripped Kafka. Maybe a bit too tightly, judging by the beetle's expression.

"Destiny's chain called upon a new chance meeting in this wild journey of mine..."

She said, though Kafka didn't quite realize as he immediately became amazed by the cuteness of the bat boy.

"Hello, nice to meet you! I'm Kory Morrison, and you must be Fran, aren't you? And this must be Happy Outcast Life!"

He looked around himself, finding the other contestants and waving at them cheerily- Samantha and Melliga waving back, while Wingate failed his arms like an idiot; an energetic and friendly idiot.

"Hello! It's Wingate!"  
And he also took the liberty to introduce himself already... Connie and Serafino waving dully and Kalza... Instead of waving her hand she couldn't help but wave Kafka instead, probably making him dizzy. But as Kory smiled and looked back at Fran he was surprised by the wide, shimmering and star-filled gaze of Fran's waiting for him.

"Oh my Outcast...! You're even cuter in person...!"

Unable to contain himself anymore, the host pulled Kory into a loving hug; which he returned eagerly with a giggle.

"Yes, I'm Fran! But you can call me Franny if you'd like! It's okay if I call you pumpkin?"

Despite the host's love-freaked and eager speech; Kory wasn't taken aback and instead hugged back with one adorable smile.

"I don't mind, pumpkin pie and pumpkin pudding are yummy!"

Both Fran, Kafka, Wingate, Melliga and Samantha let out a collective "Aaaaaahhhh~", throughly endeared by this contestant as Fran released him from the hug- which fortunately wasn't bone-crushing.

"Awwwww~ I already love you, and I don't say that about anyone!"

The host claimed, Serafino on his spot huffing and rolling his eyes.

"Actually, he does"

He stated dully, though no one seemed to pay him any mind.

"Though, I wonder... When did you arrive, and with who?"

Asked the host to our new bat resident; but in response Kory just put a clawed finger to his lips, grinning sweetly.

"My surprise entrance must stay as a bat secret, sorry"

Both Fran and Wingate on his spot rubbed their chins pensively, though Fran eventually nodded; they couldn't argument anything against that logic, specially with how Kory stared at him with his bright eyes.

"But I'm glad I can be part of your happy Outcast family! How are the others? Are they like me? Do they want to be part of the family as well? Your blimp is super huge! Does it have many rooms?"

Fran could only let out a hearty laugh at the bat boy's eagerness to know more about... Well, about everything. He just gave Kory a soft pat in the head.

"Eager, aren't we? Some people in there are also excited to create a family! For example, there are the super joyful duo of Connie and Serafino-kun!"

And he pointed at these two; with their obviously deadpan expressions... And the sound of the crickets in the background. They sure are the picture of happiness, notice the added sarcasm. Despite so, Kory still seems excited to get to know them all.

"They all seem... Great! Are we all going to travel around the world? We'll also go to Wonderland with Alice and the white Rabbit? That's a country, isn't it...?"

The boy questioned, eyes gleaming with stars and his bat body bouncing up and down. However, after a moment he stopped and fiddled with his clawed fingers a bit.

"But... It would be my first time traveling without my sister Alissa. Actually, it would be my first time traveling! And I always dreamt of traveling around with her"

And so he looked up at the Grey skies, his petite face displaying an uneasy look as he kinda wondered if such a sky is the same starry heaven he looks at every night with his foster sister. But much to his surprise, he felt something slightly heavy land on his head, setting him off-balance... That's Kafka! He managed to bounce out of Kalza's hold (she quickly took note of how far and high the beetle in question can jump).

"Whooooa...!"  
The naive bat boy let out, trying to regain his foot but also feeling funny at the sudden surprise; he hadn't noticed yet what had landed over his head, not even when the beetle spoke.

"Kory... I'm sure it's hard to be without the person you love; after all... We all have someone we may miss"

Kafka looked around to emphasize his point; looking over Serafino and Connie; as well as over Kalza, Samantha, Melliga and Wingate- who tried to drag the attention of the bat boy to him as he surely plotted something on his mad scientist mind. Then, he looked at Fran; who had his head down and looked directly into the old picture he kept in his jacket. The one displaying him and the small boy that often appears in his memories. With a sigh, Kafka spoke again.

"...But no matter, we want to be there for you and make sure you're comfortable with all of us! If you have something you need, or if you want to talk with someone, Fran and I will always be there"

Finishing his speech, Kory smiled widely and nodded quickly; bouncing up and down like before.

"Thank you, you talk kindly like my sister! She's always so smart and knows what to say to cheer me up, and..."

But then he trailed off, scratching lightly his cheek in confusion.

"...Who are you? I mean, I hear you in my head aaaaaaand... Oh! You're my conscience, right? Alissa always says there's a voice called "Conscience" inside our heads, telling us what's good and what's bad!"

He claimed, eyes sparkling as he moved his arms and subsequently his foldable bat wings.

"I've never heard my conscience talk, so it's nice to meet you! It's incredible to know I'm never alone!"

You can already picture how excited and cheerful the boy was, suddenly thinking that his conscious started talking aloud with him. Kafka was confused at first, but then chuckled and moved from Kory's head to his shoulder.

"Sorry to disappoint, Kory... But I'm Kafka, and it's also nice to meet you"

The beetle said shyly, however the only Kory could do is gasp with impression comically; taking ahold of the beetle carefully and looking at him with wide eyes.

"Whoaaaaa! You're so cute! You're an insect, aren't you? Most insects are cool but you're definitely the coolest I've seen! How come you're so soft and mushy? How many little legs do you have? 1..., 2..., 3... Uh-huh, three pairs! And your horns are kinda sharp; do you need to file them down? And you smell like tea!"

The never ending childlike curiosity apparently hit Kory full on, as Kafka didn't even know which question answer first; Fran on his part chuckled about the last part about the tea; Connie on his spot sighing and shaking his head slightly.

"Smelling like tea doesn't equal to Smelling like jasmine, there's an Abyssal difference..."

Muttered the incubus, or rather whispered since it went either unheard or plainly ignored as Fran kept his smirk plastered.

"I told you it was one good, jasmine soap! Now, Kory... While Kafka is interesting and all; it would be our pleasure to know more about you! I mean, look at yourself... You're an impressive sugar cube!"

Fran gestured Kory, who giggled and smiled, hugging Kafka to himself- a gesture the beetle is pretty much used to and finds comfortable.

"You think so? People who get lost in the forest freak out when they see me... Maybe because I try to hug them in greeting!"

Kory opened his arms, showing off the bat wings attached to them and may wrap around anyone whom he may embrace.

"Just like you hugged me to cover my eyes?"

Asked Fran, now realizing that it wasn't Kory's hands the ones who covered his eyes, but his relatively large wings. Kory in return nodded eagerly.

"Yup! My sister says it's very cute when bats hug the fruit they're eating, and just like that I hug the persons who need to be hugged!"

Both hosts hummed in approval, watching how the boy in question flapped around his wings- finally proud of showing them off, as the praise didn't take long to come.

"I sure needed said hug, and from a cute little boy even more~ now I also want to see you hanging upside down, like batman!"

Stated the host, though is doubtful if batman actually sleeps upside down... However, before answering Kory let out one cute-sounding sneeze. It wasn't a surprise when the other campers (well, some... Melliga, Samantha and Wingate) let out a collective, endeared "Awwwww...~" again, thing they couldn't quite hold back- all of them for different purposes, obviously (only God or the Devil knows what's going on Wingate's mind right now)

"Oh, yikes! Alissa told me to put on the sweater if it got kinda cold... But I was so excited to meet everyone that I forgot"

He explained with a goofy smile, Kafka bouncing up to his head and Fran helping him to put on the sweater previously tied to his waist.

"We'll get you hot chocolate in a while, courtesy of your Outcast family"

Said sheepishly the beetle, smiling sweetly and cuddling up on the boy's head; Fran and the other contestants witnessing how Kory's eyes lit up even more than before if that's possible- Kalza taking note of it on her tome immediately, and Wingate surely considering how lovely that would look on a bat girl.

"My Outcast family...?"  
He asked in utterly happy disbelief, Fran nodding proudly.

"Yup! And that's just me and Kafka, imagine what the others have in store for you!"

Grabbing the boy's shoulders, Fran made him direct his gaze towards the others.

"Go and show them what you've got!"  
After saying this, the host leaned to whisper into the boy's furry ear.  
"I'm sure Connie would love to compare wings..."

He said while pointing at the incubus. This made the boy smile brightly in anticipation of what's to come, Kafka on his head jumping back to be caught by Fran, as Kory couldn't control his excitement to the point he was practically jumping and running towards the aforementioned Connie... Serafino and him just raising their brows- while Wingate and Kalza couldn't help but gasp when Kory chose to greet these two first; Samantha and Melliga not knowing what to think, but at some point they also wanted to face the bat boy... On his part, Fran just chuckled to himself.

"Oh what a wonderful, dear little pumpkin~!"

The blonde let out dreamily, though... He didn't fail to notice the neglected puppy pout Kafka was giving him. After a moment, the host let out a nervous laugh.

"B-But you're my dear Kafka! You know that, don't you? DON'T YOU?!"

Let's never mind these two, and rather focus on how Kory went directly to greet Connie cheerfully; Serafino adjusting his frames to take a look at the bat boy.

"Hello, I'm Kory and I also have wings! But yours are way cooler than mine... Are you a vampire?"

He asked curiously, putting both hands on his cheeks and looking at the incubus with large Chestnut eyes; Connie's own just widening an inch behind his bangs.

"I'm an incubus"

He answered, sounding polite... But his tone actually held some emotion, not as blank as before. Kory just seemed more impressed than he initially was.

"That's incredible! But... What's an in-cubes? And your friend, he's a vampire? Because he looks like the vampires of the movies my sister watch!"

He said that part now referring to Serafino, who just shook his head; Kory scratching his messy hair.

"S-Sorry! I didn't mean to be rude, It's just awesome to finally meet other Outcasts"

He excused himself quickly, hoping that his eagerness hadn't ruined his chances to make friends. Fortunately for him, Serafino just sighed and offered the bat boy his hand.

"Karitoru. Just call me Serafino"

Kory's eyes lit up as he accepted the offered hand- shaking it a bit too energetically.

"I'm Kory Morrison, and I'm a bat! Well, half bat; like batman!"

It was even more of a surprise when Connie also offered him the box full of bloody looking sugary treats; his expression deadpan as always.

"Here"

It didn't take long for Kory to look at him with the biggest, most shimmering eyes anyone has ever seen in the story of the humanity and the Outcasts.

"F-For me? W-W-What are these...? They look... Whoa! They're shining!"

Obviously the boy was out of his mind, marveled as he watched for first time the colorful, precious treats; daring to take one and stare at it as if it were one precious treasure pulled out from a fancy jewelry box.

"They're macarons, a French type of cookie covered in raspberry syrup. Just eat one, you'll surely like it"

Though Connie sounded totally deadpan, you can realize he's also being kind to the small bat boy; who didn't distrust the incubus' words and ate the small macaron in one swift motion... His eyes shimmering again.

"Oh my Dracula...! This is even better than my sister's cooking...! Oopsie, sorry Alissa- this is just..."

He immediately looked up at Connie again, smiling brightly.

"It's AWESOME! Did you bake it? Can something so incredible even exist? It looks wonderful and tastes wonderful! You're wonderful, too! Are the other in-cubes like you? But I'm sure you may be the best, since you're my Outcast family! And you too, Kari- I mean, Serafino!"

And so the boy talked a mile a minute, Connie trying to look away- and conceal the deep, fuchsia blush making its way to his cheeks, Serafino letting out an almost unnoticed chuckle.

"Yes... I baked them. And no, other incubus are very different from me"

Said him, though it sounded more to himself than Kory, who just ate happily.

"But I'm sure you're the best! Isn't him, Serafino?"

The boy was so cheerful that Serafino couldn't help but nod, making the boy bounce happily once again. At least, until the sudden voice caught their attention.

"You two are the best examples, with the most defined and delicate features I'd love to know more about... To write more about, and see more and more..."

That's Kalza, appearing out of nowhere as she looked up and down the bat boy... Probably sketching him on her dark tome.

"Pleased to meet you, I'm Kalza; researcher of the Occult world you two belong..."

She grinned widely, behind her Melliga waved at Kory, like Samantha who wouldn't stop looking at the cute fur of his ears with gleaming eyes. And never forget about Wingate! Saluting with his clawed gauntlet.

"Hello, Occult fellow! It's Wingate, a noble scientist tasked with the wondrous duty of helping humanity advance through the slide of evolution in the most unexpected, sexy and marvelous ways ever though!"

And as expected, Wingate also comes with an speech. That's a perk in the Silberhutte pack; but nevertheless Kory seemed impressed.

"Hello everyone! I'm Kory, and I don't know if I belong to a world Occult from anyone, but... I think your duty is very noble, if you want to help humanity"

The boy said naively, Kalza chuckling and Wingate nodding proudly.

"So you understand! I've been chosen to perform this duty... By the way, how comfortable are with your body? I'm sure I can help you with that; a bat girl may be more svelte and easier to drive herself while flying around..."

Though, the scientist's perverted train of thought was interrupted by Kalza.

"I think he's perfect just like that...! Mind showing me your wings...? They're the last piece I need for this newest entry..."

She stated, her eyes also flying towards Connie.

"I also need to take a good look at your whole anatomy, dear incubus fellow... I would crave for a full display of abilities from you two, moving in perfect synchrony and defying every base of logic man has ever created, out of measly conceptions of what's possible and what's not"

She let out, Connie's expression turning sour as he backed away from the uncomfortable closeness (which wasn't much, to begin with) however, she noticed when Wingate put his hand over her shoulder.

"While I agree man has put many walls around himself to define what's real and what's not, my ideal states that everything can be improved! We don't have to be forced into general standards that are input on ourselves; won't it be a paradise if I could show everyone that they can be as hot and beautiful as they've always dreamt of...? And of course I meant no offense to you, Kory! You're great right now but I can make you perfect!"

Kalza stood still for a moment, but eventually nodded slowly; Kory scratching his head... Apparently he didn't understand a thing of the conversation between these two.

"None taken, but... What perfect...? And which man are we talking about...? Is he a bad man?"

Seems like when they said "The man" he though they were talking about an specific man... Nevertheless, Kalza only put her hand over Kory's head to reassure him, while she faced Wingate.

"...At some point you may be right. I refuse to become a gear who spins at the rhythm the society dictates. But I think Kory is perfect like this... I myself would love to drift from my original self... Be one with the Occult in mind and body"

Now Kory was indeed confused, Wingate grinning widely.

"It'd be my delight to help you with that!"

An so these two started chatting again, Kory getting confused enough to change his point of view and notice how Samantha had been staring at his... Furry bat ears.

"Uh-huh... They're so pointy..."

She said shyly, Kory smiling widely at her.

"My wings are, too! Want to see them?"

The girl realized how she had been staring impolitely; blushing a bit and scratching her neck.

"I can...?"

"Yes, you can!"

The boy giggled cheerfully, optimistic as ever.

Now, let's try to focus on again on the pair of hosts; Kafka cuddling over Fran's head as the blonde looked into the distance with pursed lips.

"Hey, there's another...! No, wait; that's a dragonfly... Actually, there comes something!"

Much to their delight, there comes a new vehicle! This one appears to be a van; decorated all over with rainbow designs and graffiti which depicted many kinds of beautiful flowers. In other words, it was a hippie van.

As it drew closer and parked beside the two hosts, they witnessed cheerily how the door opened up to let out the pretty much expected... Bunch of hippies. That's right! The stereotypical image of hippies, People dressed in colorful tones, with overly long and braided strand of hairs... And the driver seemed to be eating a very healthy salad. Not uncommon to see, Fran giving them a wide grin.

"Hello, my nature-loving fellows! What do you have in store for me today?"

As soon as he asked, a blonde girl finally managed to get out of the car somewhat dizzily; looking around herself and seemingly scared and unaware of her surroundings, as the hippy spoke again between a mouthful of salad.

"Besides love and peace, I brought you the Outcast child you asked for, Bro... Take care of little shy girl, Bro!"

Full Name: Brianna Hanami Label/Stereotype: The Misunderstood Idol

Fran nodded eagerly upon recognizing the girl, putting a hand to her shoulder.

"Will do, buddy! Now get the hell out of here, you're stinking my blimp and my Outcast Life!"

Despite Fran's harsh words, he used a very sweet tone that meant no hostility whatsoever. The hippy guy just gave a peace sign as he boarded his van once again.

"Peace, Bro"

Upon watching them leave, Kafka directed Fran a not so pleased glare.

"Ah Franny... That was mean"  
The host sighed in return, dismissing the matter with a brush of his hand.

"Not my fault. They are good people, but their stench is something I truly can't deal with"

On his spot, Connie seemed to actually agree with Fran's words... Covering his nose until the remaining stench of the hippies faded away.

"Me neither..."

He muttered under his breath, Fran nodding and finally turning to greet the contestant! Kafka also excited, at least until...

"Heeeeeeello Happy Outcast- uh, Brianna... Are you okay? Did these hippies harass you?"

The host asked in concern, finally being able to take the complete look of her appearance.

And what a beauty she is! Brianna is a not so tall (for not saying small) girl with a beautiful and defined, buxom and curvy figure that stands proudly with such a clear, porcelain skin (dragging Wingate's stare from where it was on Kalza). She has straight and soft, shoulder length light blonde hair with bangs swept to the right; effectively keeping them out of her Crystal, light blue eyes. Despite her natural cuteness and adorable, delicate face with button nose and rosy cheeks, she also wears light makeup which consists in black eyeliner, pink lipgloss, and foundation.

For her model-like figure, she's clad in a pastel blue top and black skirt that reaches her knees. There's also her neat, jet black cardigan along with thigh-high stockings and elegant heels.

And let's never forget the expression on her! The delightful wide eyed, silent terror. Fran truly wondered what the reason may be; being kidnapped by hippies? Or the other Outcast children? Or was it Kafka over his head? Any of them seemed very likely.

"I... I...! They said they were about to take me to a vegetarian expo... And drove me around the country...!"

Fran patted the girl's shoulder as she breathed in and out; maybe this wasn't the best moment to say anything about the kidnapping experience and how it's supposed to create an everlasting trauma. But suddenly, the beetle perked out to stare at the girl with worry.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? Do you need an aspirin?"

The girl finally exhaled, seemingly more calm now an shaking her head.

"No, it's okay... Thank you, I'm better now"

But as she looked up, the momentary relief faded from her features as she locked gazes with Kafka... Not quite an animal, not quite an insect...

"W-W-What...?"

The beetle in question tilted his head to one side, his cat-like nose moving.

"Are you sure you're okay...?"

And seeing the beetle talk was the last thing Brianna needed to see and realize this is not a joke of sorts... That's a really real talking beetle! Kinda impressive when you put it that way; and it didn't take her long to show her surprise.

"Eh...! Aaahhh...!"  
She backed away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
And her sudden scream and aversion also terrified Kafka, who got startled and scared of the sudden surprise.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
He shouted, Fran covering his ears- until Brianna screamed in terror again.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"  
And Kafka also backed away and returned it!

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!"

But luckily for Fran's eardrums, Samantha's voice broke through the scream battle between these two; let's be honest... They scream like damsels in distress and it was getting annoying, Samantha suddenly angered by such a deal and demanding silence already. The host sighed, massaging his temples.

"...As I was saying, welcome to happy Outcast Life...! Home of Outcasts and any kind of oddities, like my beetle buddy Kafka..."

He took the trembling form of the cute beetle, presenting it to the trembling girl... Both of them taking a glance of each other after the initial fear slightly faded.

"I promise he doesn't bite; he's like an spoiled Kitty... And an excellent lover, if I might add!"

That last part was uncalled for as Kafka blushed brightly; Brianna slowly gaining confidence to take a good look at the beetle's Kitty-like face (and Kalza in the background took note in her chronicle the info about Kafka being an excellent lover)

"Uh... You're very cute"  
She smiled, her trembling hand becoming more steady as she rubbed it affectionately against the side of the beetle's face.

"I'm very sorry I freaked... It's just... When I heard there was going to be things 'out of the ordinary' I never thought I would... End meeting one out of the blue..."

She trailed off, touch gentle and a kind smile as the beetle also seemed happy.

"Don't apologize. Your reaction was normal and expected... And I'm sorry I frightened you, I should have been... More discrete"

Kafka finished saying sheepishly, Fran grinning widely.

"Aaaaaaand... Are we good? Friends for ever and ever?"

Finally letting go of her restrains, Brianna put a hand over the bug's head softly.

"I would like to be friends..."

"Me too!"  
The beetle bounced cheerfully, Brianna giggling- and in the background, Wingate flailing his arms.

"And me too!"

He said, much to Brianna's surprise as she shed away sheepishly.

"Uh... Thank you for actually choosing me to participate, I mean... I'm sure my audition wasn't good in comparison to others"

She stated timidly, Fran letting out a loud "Pffffff" while rolling his eyes.

"Don't underestimate yourself, dear Bri! Your voice is still as melodius as before, that much is clear to me! Specially after you charmed me back when we meet"

The host stated, Brianna just blinking in confusion, just like Kafka- of course, they didn't know... Well, Fran already had a plan to make Brianna remember when they first meet, years ago.

"Actually, my executive producer said it was ooooooone great idea to make a musical number! Would you be as kind as to accompany me in a duo, Brianna?"

He asked politely- but almost immediately, the shy girl just flailed her arms in front of herself; blushing furiously and shaking her head vigorously.

"...Impossible! Impossible, impossible, impossible... I-I cannot sing in public...! I just can't..."

She babbled on, Kafka and the other contestants (namely Melliga, Samantha, Wingate and Kory) seeming incredibly deflated. However, Fran's grin never faltered.

"Ah, but dear Bri... But you know that..."

The host trailed off, his voice changing from the usual cheerful tone to a melodious, sing song-like voice out of nowhere.

"Darling, darling, from now on is just the two of us..."

It surprised Brianna as she could actually recognize the sweet song from the very start; but she could only blink dumbfounded as he continued; the instrumental melody also coming out of nowhere and startling the other Outcast children; Samantha and Kalza feeling at lost at the sudden music, Melliga apparently interested and Connie... Not quite understanding too much, not used to hear music and much less that kind of pop phenomenon. Serafino payed it no real mind, not feeling drawn to the pop, cute music; and there's also Wingate and Kory who were excited- for pretty different reasons, Kory not knowing what to expect now and Wingate... Probably expecting a show with a cute girl like Brianna dancing around like an Idol.

1, 2, 3, 4...

And as the countdown died down, a sudden spectacle of colorful, pastel lights flashed all around the otherwise dull scenery, apparently said lights came from two pairs of reflectors up on top of the blimp; everything having been carefully planned and staged for this moment as the music continued and Brianna marveled herself.

"W-Whoa... It's like a real concert!"

She let out, her eyes shimmering as everything around her sparkled with the glory of the reflectors, like a makeshift stage for her. She turned her head to look at Fran as he extended his hand out.

"Come on, be my guest! Your friends and family will love to see you sing"

Brianna blushed and looked down, bitting her lips and considering everything... She didn't want to pass out in the middle of the show; making a fool out of herself, but she also couldn't let this opportunity pass.

And the song was calling her out! She just wanted to sing along the music like a butterfly along the wind!

"O-O-Okay..."

She hesitantly took Fran's hand, as he pulled the blonde girl into the reflectors for her beauty to be fully displayed.

"What...?!"

Just that the moment in which the light embraced her figure, her clothing changed! Now, by art of magic she's dressed into her formal attire! Which consists on a baby blue, ombré one shoulder dress that fades to black as the skirt flutters around, her hands clad in black gloves and heels to help out her not so tall figure; her hair also tied on a high ponytail.

"H-How...?"

She was about to ask, suddenly a voice coming from the audience- aka the other guys. It sounded like Wingate.

"So sexy!"

Apparently he was trying to reassure the now embarrassed girl, and point out how hot she looked... But Brianna had no more time to even ask anything else.

"Do your magic, Bri! Spotlights on you!"

Said the host, immediately the reflectors focusing on her as the song started... Her anxiety growing and growing, but the music she heard as her eyes were closed, just put her heart at ease.

**Fairy Tale Hell Asteroid**

**Performed by: Brianna & Fran**

"Drifting through the universe..."

Brianna let out one shaky breath, focusing on the music and letting the words flow softly at their own; her mind trying to picture an starry, cosmic parade to match with the song.

"I only meet you by chance, however..."

She peeked open an eye, looking to her side to see the host, who offered her a brilliant, tender smile with Kafka over his head. For some reason, he seemed familiar.

And then she recalled back the memory.

"Our thread still continued..."

The scenery of the setting sun, her own singing voice; and then the mysterious person who appeared out of nowhere. Remember? It was Fran! Who immediately got drawn by her lovely song, and was more than delighted to stay and listen until the very end...

The very end of her song, the song with the same name presented on the huge blimp.

~Le Papillon Immortel~

"...Into a sort of place I couldn't see"

Now, she could understand why the host seemed to have some unspoken trust on her singing skills. He's seen them in person! But they drifted apart to never see each other again; at least until today. When the thread connecting people's fates just tangled once more. She took a glance at him as he sang; squinting and finding that Fran looks just like he did when they saw each other before; though... Something still seemed off.

"With this fairy tale hell affectionate attitude, if I make a mistake, I'm sorry"

Fran sung, his voice sweet but also keeping a sort of melodious tone; not being as talented as Brianna herself but with some sort of innate ability.

"I know it'd all be my fault, I'm at least able to understand that much..."

Suddenly, he appeared beside Connie and Serafino; putting up an exaggerated, regretful expression. Connie huffing softly and trying to not be part of it, Serafino feeling like Fran was trying to make a fool of himself... The song was just too cute for his own tastes; he couldn't quite respect the show they were making. It made Brianna smile slightly as these two seemed equally displeased by the whole spectacle; others like Samantha, Wingate and Kory instead being marveled.

The light fell over her again, as she gained more confidence to continue singing.

"I just want to be in that spotlight...!"

The light bathed her figure, her previously nervousness wasn't completely gone, but it wouldn't keep her from her passion for singing!

"Now... let's play as if we're having a dream!"

She raised her hands to the specter of colorful light, Fran joining in the gesture as both sang in synchrony; Kory and Kafka feeling endlessly excited as the whole show took on more power.

3, 2, 1, Asteroid!

"Hey darling, darling, from now on is just the two of us"

"On this asteroid, aka on my world I'll dive into the gap of love..."

At this point, Brianna had forgot her fear and anxiety, now feeling the thrill of her heart beating faster as the music continued, took her to a world of fantasy in which she could drift on the cosmos... Not alone, as the host accompanied her.

"This may be the wrong delusion, but no matter what I love you."

Suddenly, Brianna noticed something. What seemed off before... Something she remembered from the day she met Fran. He had been with a kid back then; an sleepy little boy whom he carried on his back effortlessly... Maybe his little brother? She wondered.

"Anything more or less than that...  
I don't need!"

But any other though was pushed aside, discarded by the thrill of her love towards the music. Brianna's friends, Melissa and Kazuki were watching her in TV back in her country, feeling unbelievably proud to see their shy best friend letting go of her timidness and showing off her passion.

Ooooooh ooooooh, ooohh...

"It seems like my arms can reach the night sky...!"

She raised both hands, her hair gently moving along the tender breeze... Her fans, namely Wingate and Kory excited beyond belief as Fran smirked to himself. Apparently, his scheme to give Brianna some confidence worked out perfectly like clockwork.

Ooooooh ooooooh, ooohh...

"Up in the stars, we'll still always..."

And to finish their song, both sang in duet the melodious last words:

"...Be together~"

Soon enough the music resounded and echoed, eventually fading into nothingness and officially giving closure to their musical number.

Brianna could finally let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding; but much to her surprise, a few unfamiliar faces rushed immediately towards her. One of them was Kory, there was Wingate; Samantha, and Melliga.

"That was amazing! You sing sweetly like my sister, but your voice is just... Is just...! Special, magical!"

Claimed Kory, raising both arms as Brianna stared at his furry ears with wide eyes, unspoken impression but... Not horror at all, he's too cute for that kind of reaction. The next to speak was Wingate, raising his Claw.

"You have very good movements, and on your own you almost reach the crescendo! Tell me, what do you think about the idols with cat or dog ears and Tail? Or do you prefer fox's...?"

He wondered, Brianna probably not understanding a single word... But suddenly feeling a light tap on her shoulder.

"...You're very talented"

It was Melliga, not wanting to delve in too much but just express her opinion. Samantha nodding eagerly at that, fiddling with her hands and the journal she still held.

"Y-Yes... You did great"

But her few words, along everyone else's managed to bring a smile to Brianna's face. Shy smile, and her anxiety would skyrocket at any moment now with the sudden Burst of attention... But she could at least enjoy the praise for a while.

Not too far from them, Kalza felt that something as common as singing wasn't truly Worth her attention; paying more mind to polishing her latest entries on her chronicle. Connie just preferred to stare dully at the growing attention towards Brianna; apparently he recognized her talented voice but would rather stand aside and let the others be. There's also Serafino, who's now smoking another cigarette, stoic per usual (apparently he got another pack of cigarettes, only God knows from where)

And now the two hosts, Fran only smirking proudly at the whole display of the group of Outcast children (?) and Kafka over his head just blinked a few times.

"I'm glad Brianna enjoyed herself... But don't you think that, maybe... You kinda literally dragged her into singing...? In front of an international audience...?"

The beetle asked to Fran, who seemed to have no regrets of his actions. Bad thing that Brianna just heard the thing about the international audience... And immediately felt herself starting to panic, Melliga and Samantha trying to pat her back softly in order to calm her down. Fran just shrugged, his smirk never quite fading.

"The end justifies the means, Kafka! And besides, look! She's making a lot of friends!"

And by making a lot of friends, Fran meant that Brianna was panicking- Samantha giving her the paper bag from the turkey sandwich, so she could breathe on it and not pass out.

"Ah, such bonding... Reminds me of myself, and I don't say that about anyone!"

Fran replied, out of nowhere pulling his top hat and fishing his hand inside- just for us to see that magically, the thing is full of macarons! Exactly like the ones Connie brought, and with the raspberry, blood-red syrup it surely had the Connie-trademark seal. Kafka only stared with wide bug eyes, feeling dumb.

"W-Where did these came from? Didn't you say you wanted to keep your figure...?"

Fran let out a giggle in return, shrugging again as he munched on the macarons.

"I ordered them when the show started; the delivery service Connie offers is truly the greatest! And about my figure... I'll deal with the consequences latter, exercise and that stuff... There's an Outcast child who loves exercising himself, so he can help me out!"

Kafka could only gasp in shock and excitement, wanting to hear more.

"Really? And... What else? Does one of the remaining children loves beetles, by chance...?"

Fran hummed, thinking about it for a moment.

"There's a genius girl who'll surely love you, and a guy who should actually be on a psychiatric asylum, and..."

However, the host's expression suddenly turned sour as he crossed his arms.

"...The hell...? Really, Kafka? Searching for someone who loves beetles? You suddenly want to divorce me and marry someone else?"

Now, Fran was clearly displeased as Kafka pouted at him, not happy either.

"...And you suddenly want to divorce me and marry Brianna?"

Both of them groaned with exasperation, Connie and Serafino as well as Kalza now interested in the growing argument; on their part Kory, Samantha and Brianna seemed worried... Wingate and Melliga truly wondering what the hell were the hosts arguing about.

"Now, dear Kafka... We really need to sit down and talk about our relationship; I'm always left waiting on the double bed and you always chicken out!"

Kafka blew him a raspberry childishly, Fran letting out an exaggerated gasp of indignation.

"...And I'm still waiting for my ring, Fran. And you always play dumb on that part"

Now the argument was getting more comical than anything else, effectively amusing the contestants, namely Melliga, Wingate, Brianna and Serafino at some extent. What can they say? It's not every day that you see an adult and a beetle arguing like a married couple. In the end, Fran just sighed and massaged his temples.

"...Know what? Turn off the camera and let's go to commercial break; this is going to get ugly"

Saying that, he covered the camera lens with his gloved hand. Everything fading to black, though we can still hear...

"Augh, Augh, Augh...! Don't bite me there, Kafka, please...!"

By the sounds of fangs piercing skin, we can only determine something: poor Fran. Poor, poor Fran... And there's also laughter, amused laughter... That seems to be Kalza.

"Yes, bite him more...!"

She sounds truly excited... Nevertheless, everything finally fades to static.

*Tulitalula~ Commercial Break!*

A/N: It's been so long... *combs her long beard* so, so long...

So long it must be illegal! Can you guys believe how long this chapter is?! So long! So incredibly long and I should probably shut up about that... Because it's just half the cast. I'm so sorry, I'm incredibly sorry T_T

But let's never mind my incompetence! What do you guys think about the already introduced cast? I honestly loved them all, and had too much fun with writing the introductions! Specially the musical duet between Fran and Brianna; the song is "Fairy tale hell asteroid" by Akari Nanawo; it's in Japanese but you can find the video with English lyrics on YouTube. I'm such a sucker for Japanese music :D

So, did I manage to portray your characters correctly? Constructive criticism is pretty much appreciated! Seriously, I want to improve!

Nothing else on my part; hope to see you guys soon!

¡TSRIF KCONK ¡MOOR EHT NI RETNE T'NOD


End file.
